when the gods step in
by dimension traveling dragon
Summary: 27 is up... were about a bit past half way in the story. first few parts are jumpy I know. and after much review I will address these in the storyline later. EragonXSaphira, OC's X OC's, that about sums it up.
1. Early morning

**I don't own Eragon® or any other elements in this story, except the idea of the story itself.**

**This story is after the war between Galbatorix and the Varden (after the third book I guess). Galbatorix is slain by Eragon. ****Islanzadi has taken it upon herself to take the thrown. Arya has gone off somewhere continuing her diplomatic ways. Murtag (spelling?) is still in captivity along with his dragon. Saphira gets pregnant without mate and has the cutest\weirdest child. Also the urgals are strangely gaining enormous numbers, dragons strength and power isn't down played (P.S. ****LONG.)**** Rated M for later chapters (EragonXSaphira) WAY LATER**

"Saphira I was thinking that we should …" said Eragon

"Eragon, I am still tired, and the sun hasn't even shown signs of coming up yet." _Telepathically mumbled to him_

"_Besides there is a tingly feeling in my belly telling me to stay put." _She said through a yawn.

"_Oh, come on Saphira" _he began to whine, "_For me please?" _He got up from his place in the field and began to slowly rub her belly.

"_Little one, despite my gut feeling you continue to ask and I will still say noooohhhh"_ Eragon began to scratch under her chin.

"Little one pplease sstop, itt ttitickless" Saphira cried out as he was soon pinned under one of her claws, "It looks like your awake now Saphira" Eragon replied smugly. "Oh Eragon you're going to wish I wasn't" she replied menacingly, "now its my turn" she said with her paw squarely on his chest. 

Saphira bent her head down to his face, she moved her head down near his armpit, and She stuck her tongue out and began to lick his armpit.

Eragon had washed in a spring the day before, now truly regretting it. Saphira sent wave after wave of laughter through his body and not showing any remorse or signs of stopping.

"Ehhhem…" Roran said as he cleared his throat. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Saphira slyly replied_ "No, not at all"_ "Get her off, me she's a monster!!" still laughing hysterically cried Eragon. Saphira seemed hurt and got off him.

Saphira's eyes begin to water up as she walked away. "Saphira? Saphira?" said Eragon "_Saphira please don't leave" _This time with a serious hint of fear. _"Little one, I had done nothing to hurt you, yet it seems that you would rather poke fun of me then care for others but yourself" _she said coldly.

Eragon ran right up in front of her and hugged the base of her neck as hard as he could and replied "_Saphira I cannot begin to tell of my love for you, I would do anything for you" _Saphira curled her neck around him to suggest a hug_ "Little one… This may be the most mature thing you have done for me, in along time, I… forgive you, but from now on you must watch your tongue"_

Eragon seeming a little more relaxed said in the ancient language "I, Eragon shall never intentionally or unintentionally hurt Saphira with my language or my hands and legs"

"Yeahh…" said roran "so you guys want to go to the spine, and visit some old places?"

Saphira and Eragon looked at each other, _"did you know about this?"_ asked Saphira. "Yes but I thought you would want to go"

"_I suppose you'll want me to fly you there too" _Saphira retorted angrily to them both.

"Actually, we were thinking that I would ride snowfire and Eragon would ride you" gleefully replying, not picking up on her anger.

"Eragon, I, think I, might enjoy going," she said slowly. 

"Then it's settled, I'll leave today and you guys can leave tomorrow" gleefully said Roran


	2. Don't even think it

A few hours after Roran leaves (at sunset a mile from where they were but still in the field

"Saphira?"

"Yes, Little One?" 

"_Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did today?"_

"_Actually there is, can you rub my scales again?"_

"_That's all?" replied Eragon "You know, I find it a little funny when you act like a dog"_

Saphira began to softly purr as Eragon relaxed against her belly and he began petting her

"Saphira, I, I think that I'm in love with you"

"I love you to Eragon Shadeslayer, ohhh right there" 

Eragon had moved right next to her back left leg, his eyes adjusted slowly to the loss of light, he got careless. And then felt something, something wet.

Almost immediately Saphira roared and jumped up.

"I'm, I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to"

"_I may be linked to you but touch me there ever again without my permission" _her face right in his with flames seeming to come out her eyes "and, I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!"

Eragon slowly backed away and tripped over an old spear and hit his head on a rock and knocked himself out.

The next day (with a relaxed Saphira) sun break

"Good morning Little One" Saphira said "did you enjoy last night?"

Eragon cowardly nodded his head.

"_Next time you even ponder doing what you accidentally did, remember your place"_

She said _"so are you ready to leave yet Eragon?"_

Eragon could once again only nod because he didn't know how she would react if he did anything else including respond.

"She must really not want me to touch her there if she's willing to die to protect herself, even from me" he thought to himself.

Eragon saddled her up and they took off toward The Spine.


	3. The Lunar Storm

20 miles away from spine

"Where did this storm come from" Saphira seemed to shout

"Saphira what's happening?" Eragon had to yell back just as loud

The reason they were yelling was because not only had Saphira began to rapidly descend but lightening had begun to hit all around them.

Saphira was only twenty feet above ground and in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by excessively large trees. When all the sudden, she was nailed on the underside. On the area of skin where her womb was above. By a random black lightening bolt.

Saphira lost consciousness and fell twenty feet.

Eragon saw it and knew that he would hurt and there was nothing he could do but hang on.

Strangely when they were a foot above the ground they stopped, and not just "hit the ground stop", but like something or someone had caught them.

Eragon speechlessly fell asleep still on Saphira. He must have realized he had just broken every scientific law.

Saphira's POV 

I was so close to making it to the ground then I was hit by lightening, but it didn't burn like I had seen on those who died from lightening strikes with there huge burns and there hearts giving out. No this was like life itself entering my through my toughest hide, I began to loose consciousness. When I woke up there was a dragon in front of me he was all white and silvery with a strange birthmark in the shape of two circles touching at their sides (people reading this I'm trying to describe the symbol for infinity) on the front of his chest right bellow where his neck meets his body it was a shale color with a lot of hue but some what grey.

He wasn't that old less than a year at most. Even when sitting he was at most two feet high, tail swinging playfully. She looked at the surroundings they seemed to in space somewhere near the moon, which was very prominent. He spoke, quite shyly actually. " Sorry for this inconvenience mother"+ Saphira went to speak to it but instead of going through her thoughts it came out of the surroundings like when he spoke catching her a little off guard but she quickly recovered. "First of all I don't understand who or what you are, and second I don't even know you how can I be your mother?" "All things, including parental things such as parent v child, mean nothing to me. I'm sorry that it has to be like this." Replied the tiny dragon "Like what?" Saphira replied instantly. "For some odd reason the last egg has broken, but the gods have decided that the dragon race can't die they still have plans for you and your mate" "My mate? I don't have a mate" the tiny dragon smiled "you will soon and until there is at least twenty-five dragons on this planet I am not allowed to leave. So since you were the last dragon you must birth me so I may remain in my dragon form, any questions before you wake up?" "I have but one last question, what is your name little dragon?" Saphira asked inventively "hhhmmm… since I will soon be your child so I will allow you to name me"

Saphira was stuck in a long thought she suddenly opened her eyes. "I have decided what your name shall be Lune, Lune Brightscales" "hmmm… Lune Brightscales, I can live with this, Saphira it is an honor to not only be birthed by you but will share the last name of one of greatest dragons of all time" "Wait lune what is your name in front of the gods?" "I guess I am in your debt so… My name is a number like the other protectors, which was 1011" "why" she asked before he could end the dream. "Huh, you know I don't know, I was born into a normal family like you along time ago then my mom and dad were killed in front of me when I was very young" "I'm sorry" Saphira said quickly "It gets stranger the elves were coming for me to kill me when a man in a white cape came down and told them to drop their weapons and when they attacked him he killed them all ten of them with the snap of his finger. It was like they just dropped" what kind of magic is that she asked "it sounds very powerful" "It is, that's why its forbidden unless you have to, any way he picked me up and looked at my birthmark and put me in his arms he then flew up" "up?" she asked "yes up, we were then in the presence of the gods where I received my name and was taught by this man. A few weeks ago he died" I'm so sorry" she once again interjected "it's alright I'm glad he died he had been working for over 1,000,000 years balancing the power between dragons, elves, humans, and dwarves. He had been work for so long I was the one at his side when he died this is when he told me what my mission was and that was with you two and not to cry for him and because he was happy he was dying. He was like my father"


	4. Living puppets

**(This chapter contains a lemon)**

1 hour later near sun set

As they landed in Carvahall, Roran ran up and hugged Eragon. "Eragon it's been four days, we were all worried sick, where were you?" Eragon and Saphira looked at each other.

Three days later in the lesser-known areas of the spine

"_Eragon do you know of any caves around her" _Eragon had noticed her increase in eating recently, he knew what was about to happen. He nodded; "Roran go back to town and get three or four cows" _"Saphira fly up then go left" _Saphira barely able to take flight flew up and went to her left. Sure enough there was a large cave.

Barely able to fly in Saphira immediately began lay the egg one inside. Luckily Eragon was able to get under her womanhood and help her birth the egg.

"_Eragon It's so hard and painful" _Eragon took a risk that may have killed him had

a.) Saphira not been laying an egg

b.) He had been her rider for 5 years

He stuck his hands right into her vagina and grabbed the egg. Saphira definitely noticed but she felt so much pain from the egg that she actually encouraged him to pull the egg out.

"Eragon, I was wrong sometimes there are times that you need to touch there especially if it saves me from that kind of pain"

Eragon had blushed into a shade of red deeper than an apple.

He then looked at the egg he just pulled from his dragon._ "It's so white, it seems more white than fresh snow on the spine."_ Then Saphira came over after catching her breath, _"This dragon will help us Eragon, and I have an interesting idea about what will happen after he is hatched" _

_Eragon's POV _

I just looked at the egg, the same way I looked at Saphira's egg when I first held it. Saphira just kept talking about how this would change our lives forever. Then she nagged about how proud she was of herself for laying such an egg. Then she did something I didn't expect, she apologized for snapping at me a few days ago, when I bushed her womanhood. She said _"No one had ever touched me there before little one, I am glad that you were the first" _I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"_Eragon could you please rub there again? I think you deserve it," _This didn't sound like Saphira at all.

Strangely every synapse in my brain screamed "NOOO!!!!" but I was strangely pulled into it.

_"Saphira what's going on?" _I asked as his own body dragged him over there.

"_I don't know, I didn't even mean to say that, its like there's another presence here pulling the strings" _she said as herrolled onto the floor as I was walked over there.

As I reached her, my hand stuck itself out and put it right on two folds of a very tough muscular system designed to protect her womanhood. As I did I reached her with my mind and said _"Saphira please forgive me for what is about to happen. You and I both know we aren't in control of our actions"_


	5. A not so clear set future

**All right so some people have read it that's good, but would it kill you guys to review? This one is a tad longer**

The second lemon

Normal narrative 

As the folds to Saphira's womanhood opened up, an electric shock ran from the core of Eragon right into inner folds of Saphira's womanhood. They both were instantly released of there strange control.

_"Sorry mother and father, I needed Saphira to be able to be able to use her own magic and this was the only way I could think of" _"Who is this?" Eragon yelled.

"_That's right you haven't heard me yet, and I take it that your still holding me in your left hand" _Eragon forgot he hadn't put the egg down yet. _"Your telling me you are the dragonet in the egg" _Eragon said puzzled _"Yes, I am, but magic from the surroundings is hard to do when you can't see them" _the voice continued _"I have brought you this far you can continue in peace I have to go to sleep since that was very HUUUHHHH yawn exhaustin…"_All they heard was the sound off murmuring as the little dragon shifted back into its slumber.

"_Our child Eragon has best intentions at heart" _Saphira said slowly. _"Saphira we're so close would you like me to continue,"_ he asked hesitantly.

"_Eragon I think that I might enjoy that"_ she said in an almost lustful way.

Eragon slowly put his fist in, but only till he felt a barrier where the egg was stuck. _"Is there something wrong, my little one?"_ was what she said when she felt his hand reach the barrier.

"_Saphira, I don't want to hurt you, but were supposed to restart the dragon race. I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much." _He told her with as much passion as she had in her previous question. _"Eragon please, you have your fist and a quarter of arm in me, I'm sure you could pleasure me with that" _she replied merrily

Eragon began drawing his fist out when Saphira started moaning from his actions. _"So Saphira you really want me to do this?" _All the sudden his hand was grabbed by the walls of her vagina _"Only if you want to, my mate"_ Taken back by what just happened he said aloud "I didn't know you could do that" A smirk came across her face _"There's a lot you don't know about me that I think you soon will learn, and not just what I can do with my muscles"_ Eragon could only smile he felt the pressure on his hand lessen as he began to pump it out as gently as he could while still keeping a steady pace, making sure to not hit her barrier. Saphira began to moan rapidly and then she caught his hand, hard. _"Saphira is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?"_ He looked down at his hand and watched a watery clear substance began to pour out of her womanhood. _"Thank you Eragon, I believe you have earned the title of mate" _he dropped to his knees and tried to pull his hand out. The substance had formed a vacuum. _"Saphira please release my hand"_ with that her muscles began to relax and he was finally able to slide his hand out. +

"_Eragon would you like me to pleasure you?" _Eragon caught way off guard walked to her head _"Saphira, pleasuring you was the most pleasure I needed, I don't think I could ever love you more," _he said still estranged.

With that a sudden down burst from a nearby squall drenched the earth outside the cave. _"Eragon, like this rain you and I will have so many children that we will loose track off them all" _she said merrily _"Saphira, on one condition," _he stated slowly watching the rain pour into a river that irrigated a far away farm. _"I don't want our children to have riders" _

Saphira looked at him in a confused look _"Why, my mate?" _she asked. _"Because look at this river, it looks free and wild like we were. This river leads to a farm that used to feed Galbatorix with its food. The people that live there were always starving and barley had enough food for them. I don't our children to think they have freedom then, if Islanzadi wants them to do something they won't have a choice because of their riders" _he said slowly_ "Eragon… you will make a good father some day"_ she replied with an equally seriously tone.

_"You really think so?" _in a more cheerful tone. _"Yes"_ she responded in her naturally springy tone.

Following three days later and both talking about their future and talking to lune a few times and mutual pleasuring of each other, but no sex. (Storm just stopping)

"Hello… Helloo… Is any body in the cave?"

Eragon popped his head out "Roran, Roran is that you?" "Hey Eragon I got the cows, How'd ya survive the storm?" "Let me tell ya, hungrily" He joked despite the knawing feeling when he saw the herbs on the backs of the cows.

With egg in hand he climbed on Saphira's back. They both flew down to Roran. "Neat stone," he stated "but it's too hard to look at its so white" Indeed it is very bright and white, but this is no stone Roran, it's Saphira's egg" Eragon stated proudly.

"Huh, I didn't think that they were all white" he said averting the egg with his gaze.

"_They aren't all white in fact this is the first white dragon I've ever seen or heard of that was white" _Saphira said coolly

After a long walk back to Carvahall and explaining everything to roran

Eragon and Saphira began eating like there was no tomorrow.

"So Eragon what you do in the cave?" roran asked. "Oh nothing, we just talked where we should go next and Saphira laid that egg, why do you ask?" he replied

"Oh no reason, just three days alone in a cave" he replied sharply.

"Look" Eragon stated "We have been together for five years at least half that we've been alone, this made no difference"

After eating their dinners, Eragon and Saphira went to a barn that used to belong to someone till they died in the war. _"Saphira just two more days till the egg hatches, I wonder how the dragon acts" _Eragon said _"From what I can tell he is very very shy, but at the same time he is very modest" _Saphira told him.

"_Yaahhhhwn, what are we talking a a about guys_?" Lune asked as if he was barely awake. _"Nothing my little one, you really should sleep, you need your strength" _Saphira cooed to the child. _"Mmmmmm yes mommy"_ Lune began to mumble as he fell back into his sleep. _"Eragon would you due me a favor,"_ she asked with a hint of tiredness as well _"yes my mate what do you need" _he replied, for some reason he felt his strength slowly fading as the world around him seemed very comfortable.

"_Could you lay against me, I feel a little cold?" _Saphira said feeling the same as Eragon did. Eragon got up and walked over and rested his head on her front leg. Saphira's tail wrapped up towards her head putting the two in a ball like position, keeping eragon in place.

The two promptly fell asleep in this position; the egg was still in the center of the ball as they woke up. _"I've never had a more restful night Eragon, how did you sleep my mate" _Saphira said while unwrapping her tail letting eragon get up. _"I know what you mean, I feel like I could take on Galbatorix again" _he replied

"_I take it you enjoyed your sleep" _Lune managed to scrap together. _"Little one, you surly didn't do this, did you?" _Saphira asked with a hint of worry _"I'm sorry, this is something that happened naturally, my state and emotions are also projected out ward, but I also feel the emotions of those around me" _he said with a hint of fear _"I'm sorry please forgive me, I don't want to be alone"_

Eragon and Saphira were suddenly hit by waves of worry, sadness, and fear but they weren't overcoming, they noticed them though. Eragon walked over and picked up the egg, and told him softly _"Saphira and I are your parents, we could never stop loving you" _the waves of sadness stopped and were replaced by relief. Eragon felt his sleepiness as lune fell back asleep.

"_Eragon, that was so kind of you, you will make a great father," _Saphira said, "you really think so?" he replied.

"Come on we have to go meet roran," he told her as he put the egg in his pack. They both walked out of the barn and headed towards their old burnt down house where roran had buried their dad.

When they got there, roran was weeping over a marked grave that read.

"Here is the man who raised two of the greatest hero's of the war,"

"May his love for others and giving attitude not be forgotten"

Eragon walked over and read the inscription and began to cry. Saphira did her best to console him, but lune began to pick up on the sadness spreading it even more.

"_Mom, why are (sob) we upset?" _Lune said weakly. _"We are in the presence of Eragon's uncle's grave, they were very close, you should go back to sleep little one" _She replied fighting the urge to cry, that she ultimately lost.


	6. Those weird elves

**I know this is short that's why I figured out a schedule Wednesday and Saturday are the release dates till posted other wise, I know this ones short that's why I'm releasing two today.(12,12,07)**

They all left the gravesite with tears in their eyes, except lune but embryonic fluids surround him so he has water in his eyes all the time, so he doesn't count.

"Eragon I know that he's dead, but I wonder what happens when die?"  
Eragon began to converse with Saphira _"Saphira do you know what happens when you die?"_ he asked _"I don't know" _she replied _"but I bet I know who would" _Eragon was about to ask Lune when he felt the small tingling of sleepiness _"to late we just missed him"_ Eragon said then he began to chuckle _"looks like he sometimes tries to avoid us"_

"_Eragon, he hatches in one day and we've been telling him to sleep, what do you think is going to happen?" _Saphira growled, _"Sorry," _he said sincerely _"I just thought that the timing was funny" _

"Hey Eragon, I'm going to visit the love of my life, I'll see you guy's later" Roran said before mounting snowfire and galloping off. Eragon shouted, "See you around!"

"_Eragon I'm hungry, I'll be right back and watch the egg" _Saphira said before flying off.

Eragon's POV 

As Saphira flew off I suddenly remembered why I loved her. She was so majestic, so beautiful, and so graceful and she loved me back. I think I began to love her too much as my manhood suddenly awakened, I knew that Lune would be close behind. I shifted my thoughts elsewhere. I still felt sleepy so I knew that he was asleep, and slept right through it.

"Close call" I thought to myself. I went to the town bar and ordered a salad. There were some strange elves there, which I didn't recognize. They saw me and came over. While eating the salad, one of them asked me "where is it" With a puzzled look on my face I asked, "What is "it?"" He told me "The white egg, we know its here"

Fear hit me and probably awoke lune _"Saphira get back here now there's an emergency"_ "Are you asking about a chicken egg, I do have one on me you can have it though" I said sincerely. The elves got angry, especially when the tiredness stopped and their anger began to flow around. "Crap" I said under my breath as Lune asked, "Yaaawwwnnn what's going on" I jumped up and shouted **Blöthr. The two elves froze instantly and I was able to escape, Saphira was waiting outside asked "What's going on?" I jumped on her back and told her to fly as I held onto the egg for dear life. The two elves ran out looked at us and began to swear at each other for letting me get away. Fear began to flow through Saphira and I, not only because we wondered about how they found out if roran was the only person to know of the egg and me. Lune was so scared the egg was vibrating; he whispered, ****_"Those two were sent by _**_Islanzadi__, why does this name sound so familiar?" _

"**_Saphira I think we know where we're going next" _****I told her. ****_"I agree, something's wrong here"_**** she said sternly**

**I know this part is short but next chapter is decent the second one after this is insanely long.**


	7. A rude awakening

**Really weird part, I normally detest swearing but this seemed like a place where anyone would do it**

Lune's POV

"_Islanzadi… why does that name sound so familiar, I have a bad feeling about this" _

Anyway I began to hear those two talking about weather to go straight to her or to try and find roran or not. I would have interjected but whenever I go to say something they tell me to go to sleep. I hate that stupid ability of mine. Then, it was around midnight when I felt bloodlust. I couldn't place it but I knew I was going to be bad. I called out to Saphira, but no one responded. Then I felt a strange feeling, and then an elven voice touched me. _"They ain't helping ya, you to far away for anything." _

I soon realized the gravity of the situation. I wasn't ready to hatch yet and if I used a forbidden spell it would take me another five days to hatch. I began to focus on one thing. The image of Saphira, then in my mind I saw her eyes open. That in it's self took no effort for the bond between mother and son is strong. I began to focus on the egg, I had dimmed it so it wouldn't blind my parents, but now I let it glow. I let it glow like I was presenting myself to the gods.

This was all I could do I hope it was enough.  
I knew that the light was covered within minutes but I hoped that it was enough.

They began pounding on the egg and that voice said _"knock it off you jackass"_

The knocking was painful so I stopped the glowing, then that stupid voice said, _"Now if you act like that around here, we might get things done around here"_ I began to cry knowing I might die. I'm so scared. (sob)

Normal POV

Saphira's eyes burst open; She screamed at Eragon _"Where's the egg?" _still groggy from just waking up. _"It's right, oh shit"_ Saphira looked off in the distance "where is he?" she thought. Just then a large beam of light shot into the sky. It illuminated the whole area. It was like mid-day, eragon jumped onto saphira's back and they took off in the direction of the pole of light. They got closer and saw that the egg was putting out so much light that nearby dried out prairie grass caught fire. They saw one elf knocking on the egg with part of his hand on fire. The light began to dim and as they pulled closer and then they were hit with such a wave of sadness and anger that eragon and saphira began crying. As they dropped right behind the elves they could clearly see that the elves that were the closest to the egg were pinned there from the strength of the emotions. _"Eragon, is this the strength of the gods?" s_aphira asked, _"I,I don't know" _he stammered.

"Ethgri Helgrind (I invoke the gate of death)" was heard as Eragon stood up to cast a spell eragon but he immediately squatted back down. A gigantic gate burst from the ground, the doors slowly opened. With a heavy thunk a strong vacuum stated coming from the gate. All twenty elves began to be sucked into the gate. Eragon whispered, _"He's got to teach me that kind of magic" _Saphira paid no attention to his comment as she watched the elves helplessly get sucked into the gate. On the inside of the gate, a large pit filled with fire over a lake.

The gates closed as the last elf was sucked into the strange place. The emotions were still unbearable. Eragon struggled to reach the egg, when he did he said two words, _"Were here" _the emotions stopped. Eragon was relieved to get that weight off then he felt the normal sleepiness of when was Lune's asleep.

Saphira looked down at the grass and ground, She felt no other life source around them for miles. Eragon felt it too, _"what an immense amount of magic this must have taken" _Saphira said flabbergasted. Eragon picked up the egg and hugged it for a few seconds then he put it in his pack. Birds began falling out of the sky, the grass under them in a shockwave type spread starting where the egg was began turning everything brown, and the insects that were flying over and bats also began dropping out of the sky as well. Eragon jumped on saphira's back and she flew off. As eragon looked around, the whole field was dying

**I told you guys the dragon's power wouldn't be downplayed.**


	8. Theres love in the air

**Islanzadi will be making an appearance; the stage will also be set for the rest of the story as well. And would it kill for a review? Warning a strong lemon, And I really must apologize, I know the first few chapters were dry so I'm thankful for those who stuck it out this far. **

As saphira flew into a cave for the rest of the night, she and I became entwined in a conversation about what they had just seen. _"Did you see that light? It was brighter than the sun,"_ eragon said,_"I know, or when that gate opened up in the middle of the field"_she said just as enthused. _"I still have a question for you I" _Eragon asked quietly _"how did you know to wake up?" _

They were both snuggled up against each other at this point. _"I don't know, instinct maybe but we were to far away to connect with our minds, so it couldn't have been that; well regardless we can get some answers tomorrow"_ she replied

**The next day**

Eragon's pack lay open as if someone had once again gone through it. Eragon saw this and without looking for anything else awoke saphira._"Saphira someone's gone through my pack again" _he told her while shaking her. She literally jumped up knocking eragon to the ground and went to the mouth of the cave. Eragon was out cold. She began calling out his name _"Lune, lune, lune where are you?"_ tears began swelling in her eyes, then she felt something nudge her front right paw. She bent her neck down to see her child sitting next to her leg with his tail wrapped around her leg. _"Morning mom, why are you yelling?"_ he responded.

Slowly her body slumped to the floor as her head remained in the same position, in front of him _ "Mom I have to go do something real quick, I'll be right back"_ he said as he hobbled over to eragon. "Hhmmmm… not much to base it off of but here goes nothing" lune said to himself. Lune went and cut his wrist blood began to drip onto eragon's naked stomach. All the time saphira was watching him. Lune drew some ancient words into his stomach using his blood; he then proceeded to say, (in the ancient language) "change physical form into a dragon, human, or elf at will"

Eragon's body began dissolving, then eragon woke up and saw his body being dissolved and started screaming. Saphira ran up and picked lune up by his neck with her teeth and screamed at him _"what have you done to him?" _

Lune now once again scarred tried to hold some ground whimpering _"I am changing his physical and magical structure in order to restart the dragons" _

"_Right now he is no physical pain, I just thought he'd be out for more than what he was"_

Once his entire body had dissolved saphira became worried that eragon had just died when he didn't return immediately. She began to breathe fire onto his young rump area while he was still in her mouth, kind of like a spanking only a lot more painful.

Then in a white flash another semi-adult dragon stood in eragon's place.

It had large black areas of scales and little webbings of connected that ran through his body that was the color of the sky mid-day he had sapphire eyes and a beautifully carved body.

Saphira forgot all about lune and her mouth dropped which sent him straight to the floor where he landed on his still sore butt. "_All right saphira your turn" _Eragon said.

Saphira could only stare at the new eragon. _"Did it hurt?" _she stuttered. _"No; In fact I feel better than I ever did as a human" _eragon walked over to lune and apologized _"I'm sorry I screamed, and I'm even more sorry that you were punished"_Lune sat there as his tail began to wag again and the feeling of rejection faded.

Lune walked over to saphira and tapped both fore claws and thumbs on the ground making a soft clacking sound. She looked at him puzzled, then her eyes dilated and she fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. Eragon walked over to lune to watch and the same happened to him.

**Lune's POV**

Man am I tired of these two already, my butt is still sore; Any way I drew the word "learn" in the language of the ancients on there foreheads, this would teach them everything I knew about magic except the name which magic is called and the forbidden techniques that were placed on the blacklist and the god's list.

I then walked over to saphira's body and slashed my wrist again and drew the words elf, dragon, and human on her belly like I had done for eragon. I also put the word sever down there as well. I went and drew the same word on eragon's belly as well. I then proceeded to finish the spell by writing magic10 (magic to the power of ten) in the ancient language on both there belly's. I finished the spell by calling on the name, which the magic is called. All the symbols began illuminating white and saphira began dissolving and the symbols on eragon began to seep into him.

I knew they wouldn't be awake for a few hours so I decided that I should go and practice my magic.

In the name of the gods the 50th and final blacklisted technique"brisingr, adurna, garjzla, vindr, moi ethgri du huildr abr wyrda" (fire, water, lighting, earth,I invoke you to open the gate of fate) a low rumbling sound is heard around for miles. Two huge Doors begin coming from a pool of magma as a large rainstorm forms overhead and a downpour starts and lightning bolts began to hit the center of the door. "Wow" comes crawling into lune's mind as he finally gets the door half way up. He then begins to lose focus on bringing up the doors to admire the fine details. The doors start to lose their shine; lune realized this just in time to dig a deep hole using magic. The door explodes with a force four hundred times that as the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima, in a mile radius though. "Figures that I would dig my own grave," he thought to himself, "I haven't been able to get that technique right since my sister left"

**Normal POV**

As saphira awoke she noticed a large black sphere a few miles out that seemed to be swirling but she couldn't focus on that, she was too in love with the beautiful beast before her. Eragon awoke slowly and stared at the elf in front of him. Totally naked and a gentle smile, his manhood which also was protected by two folds began grow in its place till the folds finally opened. _"Who are you, and what have you done to saphira?" _he stammered. The blond haired elf, which looked like the gods had sculpted her body, began looking at herself._"What happened, why do I have this body?" _ She closed her eyes and changed into saphira. Bulges began sticking out of her rump and shoulders, Her face became elongated and as she got on all fours her arms and legs became bigger horns started to jut out of her spine, her breasts began to disappear while her womanhood began to move to the bottom of her stomach, Her body began to grow into a form that looked just like saphira's. As saphira was staring at eragon's reaction, something caught her eye rather quickly; a large red erection was sticking out of Eragon. Saphira Immediately began to wrestle with eragon.

"_What are you doing saphira?"_ he act still confused about what he had just seen.  
_"I'm going to make the gods happy, but first I'm going to please you" _she said with passion.

She ran into him at charge speed, sending him flying out the mouth of the cave. Saphira gasped, as she wasn't sure if she had just hurt him, badly.

To her surprise he flew up with ease, _"so I see you want to fight, then bring it on" _he said. She ran out the mouth of the cave, slammed out her wings and nailed a head but on his stomach. He exploded into a pile of rocks, as the real Eragon, which had been hanging just above the mouth of the cave, jumped on her back and pinned her wings with his front claws. He began to fly away from the mouth of the cave, while carrying the love of his life flew into the field where the black orb had been, the whole time she was squirming as he neared the field. The orb that he'd been flying toward began to dissipate and he saw a mile wide crater that must have been three miles deep. He then proceeded to close his wings while keeping the tips out sending them into a high G-dive while spinning. Eragon broke off last second sending saphira into the ground at over three hundred miles per hour. After the dust cleared expecting a crippled saphira lying there, he saw just an empty crater; he began looking for saphira, when a bolt of lightning nailed him. He lost conciseness and when he had awoke he had lost too much altitude too fast, he braced for impact but instead he felt a pair of claws catching him. He opened his eyes and saw Saphira smiling _"I think that's enough fighting for now, my mate" _Despite the fact Saphira was still larger than him, he still thought that it was strange that a dragon could carry another dragon let alone with just two legs. He carried her but it used most of his strength and all of his limbs. She had him held so that her back claws had him firmly grasped leaving her front legs to tickle eragon's stomach. Slowly as she neared the field she slipped one of her talons into his anus, eragon let out a gasp as his member began to grow again. As she neared the ground, her light fingering had already made his member at maximum size. As saphira let eragon go and laid down on her back with both folds open, eragon walked over to her _"Are you sure about this Saphira?"_he said shakily. _"Eragon,"_ she replied softly _"If you don't put it in me, I will pin you and stick it in myself"_

Eragon got on her belly and slowly slid into position, his member was now just a few inches away from her opening. His member so strained it hurt him; saphira craned her neck so she could look at his face while he did it, as he slowly inserted his penis into her vagina. Almost immediately he felt her hymen. Slowly Saphira nodded as she braced herself. He drew it back out some then with one thrust he went past it and went back farther than either had expected him too. Her eyes began to become watery. _"What's wrong Saphira? Should I stop? We can Stop" _he said with sincerity _"Eragon, please ignore my whines I need you to come in me so bad, besides I heard from Arya that the first time it goes in it always hurts no matter what species you are. Please Eragon continue" _Eragon had never heard this before, hearing her say that only made him harder inside her. But having never done this before he only stuck it in as far as his body would let him. Then he remembered those three days where he had moved his fist back and forth inside of her. He began to slowly pump in and out of her. He slowly picked up the pace; it wasn't long before they were both moaning heavily. Eragon climaxed first inside her from one of his deepest thrusts since they first started and began spaying his seed all over the inside of her womb. This caused Saphira to climax and forced Eragon to spray even more.

By the time they were done Saphira's womb was absolutely filled with dragon seed.

Lune in the meantime was scrambling out of the hole he had dug him self, probably saving his life. As he neared the top he felt some very strong emotions that he didn't recognize except the love one. When he got out he was presented with a very strange picture. Both his parents were sliding against each other both moaning and calling out each other's names. Lune himself had never had sex or seen anything like that let alone heard of, so he just assumed they were wrestling.

He jumped on his dad and began to try and pull him off his mom. Eragon and Saphira had just finished mating and were actually recovering by the time lune had reached the loving pair. Lune jumped on eragon and proceeded to grapple with his horns. _"Hey dad can we wrestle?"_lune asked still oblivious to what was happening. Saphira had managed with god like speed to close her folds as soon as Eragon was out of her. Eragon stood up and cooed to his child _"Child, How long have you been watching us?" "About the time that you moaned and she began a lip lock with you, which seems like an odd thing to do when you're wrestling" _If dragons could blush, Eragon and Saphira would be either a deeper or brighter shade of red than Thorn.

"_Come on"_ saphira said, _"I still want to talk to Islanzadi about these attempted abductions" _Eragon nodded his head.

**Two days later in Du Eldenvarden**

_(Elven capital, now Alagaësian capital)_

"Ah… welcome Eragon," (he is in human form) Islanzadi said happily. "what draws you here on such a wonderful new day?" "Actually I had a question for you" he said looking at all the new guards in the room despite he knew they were probably just for show, but even he had to wonder. "Oh" she said surprised. She stuck her hand in the air and waved the guards off. "Now what was your question?" she said looking at Saphira and Eragon. Suddenly she felt fear, and saw a little white dragon tail curled around saphira's leg. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" she asked rhetorically. _"It's no use now lune I can feel your fear"_ she said to lune. He stepped out behind her leg and stared at her for a few seconds._"It's, it's you" _he stammered _"I see you haven't gotten the control over your emotions in our 3500 year break"_ she replied swiftly "We came to ask why your sending elves to capture our son?" eragon asked.

Islanzadi ignored his question and pestered lune _"I don't know why stayed with that man, but now I have all the cards, and the last time protector shall soon die"_ she told him. _"How do you now whether or not master Jix is alive?" _he replied coolly _"well for one your afraid so I can tell he's dead and second he sustained that cut to the heart from me"_ she replied softly. Lune's mind shattered, he was told a magic spell backfired. He curled up onto a ball on her palace floor. Eragon picked him up slowly and held him in his arms, looking into his hazy blue eyes, which responded by looking right through him. Then screaming at Islanzadi "What have you done?" Saphira was also getting all riled up.

**Yes I know it was long I hoped you enjoyed it though, The reason I'm posting this early is because I have to go to a reunion, and I will be in part of the country that gets no internet connections. Hope when I get home to see that people have even attempted reading this.**

**Next chapter will have a huge fight and some explanations, Lune and Islanzadi will be driving and riding shotgun in these chapters (its about them) Oh yeah some one dies. P.S. not who you'd expect, Unless you're a freaking genius and took at least one year of statics and math analysis and a year of computational factoring probably wouldn't hurt. λ**


	9. Line drawn and replaced

**Well, well, well I promised and it's a great day A's on three of my finals waiting on the others. Unfortunately I lost a bet to my cousin **(17 going on 18 girl)** over the break so now one of the characters will act like her:-( **

**The only good news is that she will not come in this chapter (maybe that's bad news could have killed her) ;-) Now lets get some answers and blood flowing and the coroner's office filled. P.S. found the data stream problem with all the caps and boldings and that's fixed so now all caps are intentional same goes for bolds unless posted otherwise. Thx angelalex242 for pointing this out, and I received some editing advice from given-inside, props two you to for the help.**

"I haven't done anything," Islanzadi said in her stern voice. Lune closed his eyes slowly, eragon felt strange. " I wouldn't do anything to my little brother any way"

"Little"_"brother?"_ eragon and saphira asked.

"Yes we are of the same dragonic blood. The only difference is that my mother taught me while a dragon disguised as man taught him" she replied

"_Then what started the dragon and elven wars?" _saphira asked

" A valid question saphira, the war started because the dragons were chosen by the gods to protect and serve them, but only through lune's and my lineage. While it is true that elves did kill our dad and later mother, deaths had always happened on both sides from hunting of both species, the wars started when my dad died" she replied earnestly.

"the dragons saw this as the ultimate injustice and attacked them, unfortunately for them the elves had "The Grey Ones" a select group of elves that cracked the magic system and used the weapons of the gods against the dragons. Soon my mother saw her opportunity and married the prince of the elven kingdom, and then she assassinated him in a way that looked very natural. The dragons that had somehow survived the hunts held by the grey ones, begged the gods for more power then they received one spell, one spell that trumped all other magic's the elves had and that was their "Last Resort" fortunately it blinded the user so few dragons could use it effectively, because If you hit a wall or something else that's hard and sturdy, it would be like freefalling into the ground from twenty-five miles, in other words dead. But if you could you moved insanely fast and the claws could cut through almost anything. Lune was one of those dragons because he can, like me see with his emotions. The dragons lined him and five other dragons up near the elven border and the elves began to cast their spells when according to reports they all died where they stood. They proceeded to go and kill many elves. When they strode into this very throne room my mother dropped her disguises and cast the same spell and wrote in the ancient language "Draw Back" on their foreheads. Immediately they were sucked into the halls of the gods and were all labeled dead but lune. One of her guards told the rest of the community that she was one of the time protectors," she said with a chill in her voice.

"_So they killed her despite the fact she had saved them all?"_ saphira asked with sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I was made queen and then I married an elf that had hid me while they prosecuted my mother. I was trying to bring back my brother because I haven't seen him in 3500 years, and I heard from Jix that he would return within 28 days before I killed him" she said trying to stay strong.

"So why did you kill Jix?" eragon asked. "He wanted me to marry him"

she said angrily "I didn't want to marry my uncle, although nothing would have happened to if we had children, it was more of he had the nerve to ask me after I had finally found peace in my life, then he said "If I can't have you no way an elf can" He tried to bite my head off, so I stabbed his heart and then made it explode" she said

"_What do you mean? "Nothing would have happened to our children"_saphira asked

"Ah yes, Saphira no one could have told you this since all the rest were hunted and killed but, dragon's will suffer no mental, magical, or physical defects from there parents being related even if they were directly related I.E. brother & sister. This situation that were in right now was long seen before the first dragon was even created. So if your children mate with each other their children will be fine." She said with pleasure as though she enjoyed knowing this creepy little factoid.

Lune's eyes opened slowly and were totally black. Islanzadi spotted this immediately and threw a knife at a thin string running over the ceiling.

"Eragon turn into a dragon and take Saphira and get out of here," she said with fear flowing out of her sentence like a waterfall.

"But, how did you kno" he began to say.

"NOW!!!" she screamed. As they ran out of the palace they heard a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere

"My elves, A Time Protector has been spotted going Black Eyed, Please take shelter and don't move or speak till a elven officer lets you know that the coast is clear. Do not try and save me I can handle this on my own that's all"

Eragon and Saphira looked back in the room one last time Islanzadi had shifted into a white dragon like lune but her infinity sign was a pale red, while Lune's had lit up like the beam of light before, soon Islanzadi's followed as strange blue shroud began to surround lune as his body grew to a size similar to eragon's.

"GO" she yelled, they ran out side and had began to fly up when they heard blood curling screams and people yelling as they took off.

**Back in the royal thrown room**

"Lune you know you'll die if you use the spell for too long" she said going black eyed herself

"I'll kill you for killing him" he said angrily.

They began to fight at insane speeds, if someone were to come in now all they would see would be sparks where their claws met and clashed. Lune's symbol began to glow black. Lune was suddenly twice as fast and four times more deadly as she felt his magic level which was already through the roof, go pretty close to infinity. Out of nowhere he appeared in front of her and stabbed her in the belly, causing her to lose her breath she collapsed on the floor.

"Islanzadi now that you are defeated I will kill your precious little elves as retribution for you deserting your fellow dragons in their time of need"

"No, please don't" she squeaked.

When lune left that room he lost all emotions and his symbol began to glow blue. Eragon had actually come back, hearing that the clashing had stopped. Lune slowly walked out then elves that saw him began to scream but dropped as he disappeared into the speed of light. Eragon felt the hundreds of thousands of elves having their life force extinguished. Strange lights came from nowhere in beams destroying everything in their path.

Eragon began to look for lune to calm him down. Eragon saw him standing there with a pregnant elf in his mouth, chewing away, eyes still black. Eragon dropped right on top of him and as soon as he thought he had him pinned, he felt something in his neck.

When lune saw what he had done, his symbol stopped glowing altogether and he began to shrink in size. And slowly removed the talon. Eragon's life force slowly began to fade. Lune began to cry; Eragon put his paw on lune's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes then died. Lune absolutely bawled before turning to the palace's general direction and walking off.

**I hate to end off on a bad note because it makes people look bad, no not bad, horrible. Originally instead of a pregnant elf, I had a baby elf but after talking with my cousin we both agreed that it was all really graphic and sad, we didn't need more. Don't worry I swear Lune will become better and you'll eventually forgive him like Eragon did. Or not and yes the fate gate will be explained, Islanzadi will survive λ**


	10. The consequences of death

**Hmmm… I know that the last chapter wasn't the greatest idea but this is the way the stories going to swing. 1000th hit that's great, right? Yeah, maybe…. **

Lune had walked for a few miles until he had reached the palace gate. A few elves with swords drawn stood between him and the door. Saphira stood behind them,

"_Where's eragon?" _she said, lune averted her gaze walked past the elves and saphira. One of the elves ran behind him and picked him up by his neck. _"Where is eragon, lune?" _she asked sternly, lune didn't respond and began to wiggle till he broke free of the elves' grip. He walked into the thrown room where Islanzadi was still lying in a pool of her own blood. He walked up to her and completely healed her.

"_Why?" _she said, "_because I killed eragon" _he replied, she slowly nodded her head. _"Please forgive me, my sister"_

The elves that were guarding the door burst through the door, saphira was right behind them. "_What happened to erago…" _the elves in saphirastopped and looked at the strange scene in front of them.

Two dragons, one as large as saphira and lune were cuddling with each other. Islanzadi changed into an elf and told her people that it was okay and that she had stopped the mindless dragon.

"My elves I have stopped the mindless dragon" Islanzadi stated

"_What do you mean mindless?" _lune retorted with a snort and a growl.

"Thank you our leader now we can kill that evil dragon" Islanzadi was taken back by their demand\request. After all she had taught since she had taken thrown to forgive the time protectors, now they had asked for her to choose between her two favorites, her brother who had fallen asleep in her arms, or the people she had protected for the last three and a half millennia.

"My people, I know that this dragon has caused us great pain, but his death will not bring back all those that have died; Therefore in my eternal eyes I believe that the only realistic punishment, is to become my pet for a hundred years, this is what dragons hate the most" she said sternly the elves seemed to back off.

"_I have no sister, a noble death would have been better" _lune addressed to saphira and islanzadi while pretending to be asleep.

Two elves ran up and fitted an iron collar and chain around his neck.

**Three days later, after many thrashings from disgruntled elves and an angry saphira, directed at lune**

"_Lune get up, were going to correct the mistakes you made" _Islanzadi said with her naturally calm voice. _"But I'm still sore from all the beatings"_ he grumbled

"I'd hate to have to use the chain a way to move you" she responded in her quiet voice but enough to get her guards to look at him with dissatisfaction in their eyes. One of the guards kicked lune right in the butt sending him scrambling till he hit the end of the chain effectively clothes lining him. The court broke out laughing. Islanzadi whipped around picked the guard up with one hand on his collar and said angrily "This dragon could kill us all and you continue to provoke it, next time you or anyone else does it they will be taking place of this dragon and he will go free" when she released the elf he stepped back he became a new more humble elf. The court stopped laughing very quickly.

Lune still on the floor tearing up saw her coming over and lowered his gaze. She took off his collar and picked him up and carried him out the door. Saphira was waiting there for them while chewing on the remains of a deer from her morning hunt. 

"_Saphira, please take us to the closest field that's more than five miles away from hear. _Islanzadi said kindly

"_Why doesn't he have a chain on?" _ She said sharply. Lune still feeling bad from the physical scars was really beginning to rack up emotional scars from her as well.

"He won't be wearing one any more" Islanzadi said calmly. Saphira only snorted in disappointment.

As they neared a field known to the elves as dragon's maw, lune began to ramble to saphira how he wished that she would forgive her. Saphira remand silent as they neared the ground. When they hit the ground islanzadi placed lune on the ground.

"Saphira have you ever heard of a fate gate?" islanzadi implored. Saphira began to think but eventually said "no"

Islanzadi nodded her head and then followed up with the question "Do you know why you're not dead?" Saphira once again immersed herself in thought; again her answer was a simple "no"

"Well the reason your still here is due to an override in magic command that allows you to live but also acts as an anti-depressant and that's thanks to lune" Islanzadi said trying to make her think better of lune.

"Any way the fate gate is a device known only by our family. It was made so that if someone was killed we could bring them back," Islanzadi said quietly "Of course the gate is still guarded by a stubborn phoenix, just in case"

Lune got twenty feet away from Islanzadi and shouted that he was ready to begin. "Good, then were ready to begin"

In unison "In the name of the gods, the final black listed technique number 50, brisingr, **adurna,**garjzla, **vindr,**moi ethgri du huildr abr wyrda" a large gurgling was heard and the earth began to shake. Huge black clouds began to form overhead. Two huge doors burst from the ground, lava bubbling around the base of the doors. Rain began to downpour, while huge lightning bolts hit a lock on the doors that seemed to be built into both doors. The doors finally stopped coming up with a deafening "THUNK"

"_In the name of the gods, god technique number one key to the gate" _Lune shouted that vibrated through the very air.

Another loud thunk was heard followed by several small clicking's. The doors began to slowly open; lune and Islanzadi slowly sidestepped out of the ways of the doors. Saphira took notice and got out of the way as well.

The doors opened and a phoenix sat there over looking a book labeled "The Book Of Life" Slowly the phoenix look up at the three people _"well, well, well looks like Lune and Islanzadi have finally come back to relieve me of my duty" _the phoenix crowed.

"Nope, you still have to finish your community service for stealing that book of yours" Islanzadi retorted "another three hundred thousand years to go"

"_We came to bring back Eragon," _said lune

"Well unfortunately for you, I can't give him back without a sacrifice equal to bringing him back" the phoenix crowed.

"What do you need?" Islanzadi asked

"It's not what I need it's what I want, and I want you Islanzadi" the phoenix said slowly

"Wha, What?" Islanzadi dragged out of her stomach, lune's mouth dropped; Saphira stared into the door as an image of the human Eragon began to come together behind the phoenix

"Yes it is clearly stated that if a time guardian takes my place that I will be allowed to leave" the phoenix crowed

"But, but why not lune"

"_Hey"_

"Because lune still has to meet his mate, and there fore his innocence prevents me from using him as my replacement" the phoenix crowed

"_I'm not sure what that means but I'm glad I'm not spending three hundred thousand years chained to some stupid book" _lune sneered

"Quiet", she sneered " Surely there is another way, one that doesn't involve me"

No, there is none _I bound you to the book of time for the remainder of 300,000 years. T_he phoenix said in the ancient language.

**To bad for Islanzadi. I really don't care at all though. I am still sorry I'm late**

**(dog died and best friend moving( sob))**

**I don't know when the next one is coming out**


	11. A clutch on hope

**Well my friend's gone and I have figured that he probably won't be coming back. Umm… Saphira lays eggs, lune goes back to the elves, eragon is back, the phoenix makes some power moves, and still sorry last one was late. Sorry if this seems dark I still haven't gotten over my friend moving. Another strong lemon**

Islanzadi "well saphira this looks like the last time we will talk, secretly I always liked you"

"_Well I always thought of you as a friend to islanzadi, to bad our race separated us"_ Saphira said with joy and despair mixed tightly

"Come on islanzadi I have been reading this book for over 400,000 (four-hundred thousand)  
years I want to leave" the phoenix yelled. Islanzadi slowly walked into the doors, instantly the chain around the phoenix released its leg, then it shot at islanzadi's leg, securing itself around her back leg.

"Hey lune" she began, "when you go back to the elves will you give my husband this?"

"_Sure"_lune turned into an elf, the elf had the features of a ten-year-old child but he was stark naked, creating a strange situation. As lune grabbed the scroll the phoenix said "See ya later, you stupid dragons I'm of to the urgals lands, Ha HA HAHAHA!!!" the phoenix cackled as it flew off

"_Child",_saphira began "_perhaps I have been to hard on you, eragon is back with us"_

"Hi guys miss me much?" eragon butted in

"_and you're my child I could never stay angry at you for long, especially when you work to correct your mistakes"_ she began to nuzzle lune with her enormous head on his back and lune rubbed back against her and his member began to come to life.

Lune told eragon hold onto the scroll for a moment, Eragon took the scroll while trying to not look at him. _(Ancient language) "In the name of the gods, the second technique of the gods, Fate Gate closure"_

Islanzadi slowly waved goodbye as the gate shut and sank back into the earth from hence they came. Lune turned back into a dragon, and took the scroll. Eragon mounted saphira and they all flew off towards the elven kingdom.

**This next segment is done in POV's starting with Eragon during his time in heaven.**

The world went black as I lost sight of lune, then when I opened my eyes again I was in a white area. Then I noticed a circle on the wall that had numbers 1-12 and then in smaller size it had numbers 13-24, with two bars with arrows pointing at the one and thirteen and the other pointing at the 12 and 24.

Then a elvish looking woman with large wings that came out of the back of her shoulders appeared next to me I was so startled that I tripped over my self. When I hit the ground, it was soft. I looked up and she offered me a hand up.

When we finally got me up she pulled out a strange device with a translucent membrane and words and numbers began appearing on the membrane. After a few seconds she said "Welcome Eragon Shadeslayer, This is heaven, I am your guardian angel sorry you died, but I can't protect you from a type of demi-god. Don't worry though you'll be leaving in a second" And just like a door opened up next to me when I opened it I saw Islanzadi yelling at a phoenix and Saphira holding lune by the neck in her mouth.

**Now comes what happened on the way to the elven capitol**

**(Lune)**

I felt weird still after mom had rubbed my back. Then as we were flying back Saphira announced something exciting.

"_I'm pregnant," _she said enthusiastically

Eragon smiled and began to hum. I just flapped my wings, and then after we saw the elven capitol house I asked, _"Where do babies come from?" _ Mom and eragon looked at each other then said in unison "W_h_e_n _t_w_o _p_a_r_e_n_t_s _l_o_v_e_ e_a_c_h _o_t_h_e_r, _t_h_e_ym_a_k_e_ a_n_ _offering _to _the _gods _and _if _they_like _it _they send _them _children"

I knew this wasn't true or I would have been delivering babies when I had been waiting for my current assignment. When we touched down, the king came forward an asked "What has happened to my wife?" I dropped the scroll that now covered in my spit. I walked up and sat down next to the king and looked up at him.

He went down and picked up the scroll and began reading it. I began to feel sadness and anger flowing out of him that seemed to be projected at me. So I lowered my head and watched as eragon and saphira flew off out of the elven kingdom.

In respect and the last wish of my sister I stayed with the elves, despite the fact that I was supposed to guard those two with my life I felt that they would be fine until the fifty-year (yes it was reduced for good behavior or maybe I just seriously annoyed them) sentence was over. So I served in the palace as a cook\guard/pet\messenger.

**So now Lune's is there for a few years now I can focus on the other characters**

**Phoenix that I've decided to name Javojix**

Those fools, they should have never have let me go even if t was for Eragon The Great. As I neared the town of Daret, I saw the urgals raiding the place but since the spell that I had sent Durza was broken it was really just them fighting like a bunch of drunks and wrecking everything in sight.

I flew in and one of those urgals said, "HeY LoOk At ThAt PrEEtTy BiRD, IT's miNE"

"Enough!!!" I screamed "you are all going to listen or this will happen"  
I said a few words under my breathe and I shot two lasers out of my eyes and melted an urgal who was still wrecking stuff. They all snapped straight, "That's better, now where is the one who's killed the most urgals in the nation?"

One tougher looking urgal stepped forward and said "I Can tAke yOu to Him"

So I went off following an urgal and as soon as I left the vicinity I heard the fight break out again. The urgal took me to a cave in the middle of now where lit a torch and led me down at least two miles of rock, all the time I was on his shoulder. When we stopped we were in the middle of a room at least ten miles around with adjoining rooms where each family/clan of urgal could sleep comfortably. He stopped at a chair that was facing two huge screens and had several keyboards in front of the chair. The chair slowly turned around and my day was made. My old best friend was sitting in the chair, Ragnash.

"Javojix is that (hack..) you? Its been nearly a million years" the old urgal said wheezely.

"Yes it is, and it is your time to leave the world" I said slowfully

The old urgal seemed to crack a smile as I pecked his forehead and he disintegrated into dust. I looked at the screen and began typing away on the key board it was there just severely damaged

**Ten years later**

My Power control here is almost complete and it still works, soon lune will die for sending me away in the fate gate.

**Now ten years later normal POV between Eragon, Saphira, and their six dragonets**

**But first a quick history**

After they had left lune the pair went to the spine for some down time and relaxation. After three months of screwing around (yes literally and no I won't describe it) saphira laid six eggs. This seriously cut down on there free, all the way to zero. Saphira was constantly watching the nest, and Eragon was constantly flying out catching deer and then when they ran out he began to steal livestock. Eragon was quickly labeled as a public nuisance, and he soon realized how easy it was for a dragon to become public enemy number one. Soon the town of Carvahall was trying to persuade Roran to either talk to eragon or to let them try and kill him.

Roran stuck up for his cousin and the people of the town respected his decision… for a time. By this time saphira's eggs had hatched into 6 beautiful dragonets. Which they named Katherine Blackspine, Terry Shadeslayer, Xander Brightscales, Rube Shadeslayer, Aromer Brightscales, and Len Shadeslayer. (Naming people is always so hard)

Any way they had been invited to the new yearly celebration of when saphira and eragon had defeated Galbatorix. The dragons had flown down to the town and eragon met with roran to discuss where they might sit and if there was anything they could do to help. Saphira had always kept a close eye on the dragons and taught them to leave the humans alone and stay close, but today she kept an even closer eye on them. The twins (yes they were born in the same clutch but these two look exactly alike except that one was male and the other a girl (Terry & Xander) both are bleach white and have light blue on them in a spider web type pattern same with their eyes. Katherine is a green dragon parts of her scales are highlighted with a glaze of yellow and soft red eyes but she has one black spine on her thus her last name. Len is a spitting image of his mother. aromer is black but her scales are also green if you look at her from an angle or indirectly (like a mirror or a window) rube is interesting, he has green eyes but his scales are a harsh red and tinted black. Aromer is silver with and had golden eyes.) Anyway the twins had always seemed to be hanging around with each other; they were in a sense inseparable, were walking around within earshot of eragon. Katherine kept pestering roran about lune and islanzadi and arya. Rube was staring at an eagle from afar (behind a bush, next to a stream and no where near an adult). Len and aromer were trying to fly but were still to weak so they eventually got bored and just hung out with their mom. Any way the trouble began when a bunch of children surrounded rube. When rube tried to make a break for it one of the kids pulled on his tail as he tried to get away. That caused him to let out a squeal, almost immediately all of the other new dragons ran to where rube was being held. When the other dragons got there the twins let out a growl and flashed their teeth. The children baked up and rube scuttled to his bros. and sisters. The dragons turned to leave and a couple of teenagers witnessed what had happened (up in a tree) and one of them threw a walnut at katherine. The walnut hit the back of her head; the children saw this and ran in all directions. She stopped and growled at the teenagers, and then the same one threw another walnut. Then she tried to fly up but her wings couldn't get enough surface tension so she never got off the ground, another walnut, the other dragons were just watching her now. Then she tried to climb the tree, but another walnut hit half way up and she was sent seven feet to the ground. (that's a lot when your only three feet long and two feet high)

By now Saphira had tracked down their scent and had caught katherine with her magic just millimeters from the ground. Then a walnut hit her, then she told the child to stop but he threw another but this time she caught that in her magic. So then she shrunk the tree so it was only five feet of the ground and the limb that the five teenagers were on snapped under their weight. So then the dragons left, and the festival was just about to start when fire works began going off in the distance. All the dragonets except the twins were huddled under saphira scarred from the explosions and loud noises. The twins on the other hand were next to their dad watching the fire works closely.

Jugglers and other entertainers began to enter the field where a huge table (seats over ten thousand people (bit excessive eh?) had been set up and every one was seated. Roran gave an opening speech and then eragon turned into a human and gave a speech on how he killed galbatorix, then the people began serving food while saphira was using her magic to bring everyone a drink. Half way through the meal that teenager threw another walnut at katherine again. This time she saw it and used magic (for the first time) to pick it out of the air and throw it back at thirty mph. Eragon and Saphira saw it and were very happy and proud for a split second, the walnut hit the teenager in the head exploding all over him and effectively knocking him out. The townspeople saw this and they all reached under the table and they all pulled out swords. They grouped roran with his cousin and family, and looked like they might actually try and charge. Eragon and saphira weren't actually worried about themselves; they were worried about their children. Eragon whispered a few quick words and the ground they were standing on picked out of the ground and moved around the crowd and straight into the woods up the mountain and into their cave. Once in there Eragon fainted, the dirt collapsed and without speaking all the dragonets climbed into their nest and they quickly all fell asleep roran stayed up with saphira and they discussed what had happened, eventually they reached the conclusion that the townspeople had planed this all along. Ever since that day the dragons were constantly on the move roran took the vardens offer up on being a general and soon moved to Arebon.

Soon the dragonets grew and became dragons in there own right. When Saphira had hit 9 yrs. old she was ten feet just to her shoulder and was twenty-three feet long (snout to end of the tail) all her kids had grown and broken off and moved as a group.  
Leaving her and eragon a lot of free time.

**So now were caught up on them now comes the POV between Eragon and Saphira. (Not too long (good for you if you made it this far))**

**Very strong lemon ahead (like lemon extract)**

"_They grew up so fast," _Saphira said as she watched the fleeting images of her children leaving her.

Eragon came over in his human form (naked) "yeah they do, lets have some more"

Saphira slowly turned around and jokingly said "only if this time you are able to beat me in a fight"

Eragon turned into a dragon as soon as he could and began strafing her till he was out of the cave he ran off to the plateau on the edge of the mountain and right near the entrance to their cave. Saphira casually walked out a doppelganger dropped of the mouth of the cave right onto her. Saphira exploded into thousands of glass shards.

The doppelganger exploded in a puff of smoke. The shards hit Eragon and it effectively cut right through his scales and seriously damaged his wings and arms. The real saphira walked out and asked "Do you think I'd fall for the same thing twice?"

Eragon exploded into a large smoke bomb. The real eragon hiding on the mouth of the cave fell on her and whispered to her "yes, yes I do"

Eragon bit into her neck drawing blood but not hard enough to seriously hurt her she let out a hiss, He began to wrap his body around her and when she could no longer move her legs or neck or wings (yes she was rolling around and squirming making this very hard) he stuck the tip of his tail just inside her ass, and then he muttered "ebrithil garjzla" his body began to hum and then ten thousand kilo watts (a about how much energy a nuclear plan produces in a few hours (correct if wrong)) began to run through her body.

Saphira screamed bloody murder till she fainted. Eragon immediately stopped and began unraveling himself from around her. When he was completely off of her he looked at her. Her chest rose and fell steadily meaning he had done the technique correctly, and then her eyes opened slowly but then she jumped onto him and bit him he did like wise and they both did the same with their tails and they both mumbled "ebrithil garjzla" and they began electrifying each other. They both lost consciousness in each other's arms.

Eragon woke up first and quickly put her in a constriction hold like before and waited till she awoke.

When Saphira awoke she was still a little groggy and quickly realized that Eragon had her in his hold now and when she couldn't move she said,_"I give my mate"_

Eragon slowly uncoiled while keeping his head in the same place. He looked her passionately and asked her "turn into an elf"

Saphira raised an eyebrow but she did as she was asked and turned into an elf. Eragon began to walk towards her "sit down" he said slowly. She sat down he was now right next to her, he lowered his head and began to lick her soft breasts. Saphira let out a moan and sat there lingering on eragon's every lick.

Soon he cupped them in the front of his mouth and slowly began suck on the nipple. Saphira was being wracked by her first orgasm and Eragon wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Eventually he stopped sucking her breast and went lower towards where he smelt her, his tongue accidentally brushed against her slit. She was in pure ecstasy and Eragon had found as something he could only compare to honey. He licked it again, and again until her folds had peeled back revealing the entrance to her inner sanctum. Slowly eragon sat down and put his head right in-between her legs, and stuck his tongue in side her.

"Eragon pull it out only food should be on the tongue" Saphira said panting, wracked with her second orgasm.

Eragon turned his into a V type shape allowing her liquids to roll all along his tongue. Eragon was in heaven, these juices were to die for; and he heard Saphira but he couldn't stop, literally. Something in the juices was calling him deeper.

Eragon slipped his tongue in and tried to find his way even deeper. Eventually he found a spot in her that had a different texture and when he liked it she had her hardest orgasm yet, and even more juices poured into his eager belly. Soon he went so deep he felt a throbbing entrance, he stuck part of his tongue on it and it was sucked in. He was no in the most sacred of areas, the womb. He began to lick around and then he finally was able to get some self-control and pulled his tongue out completely.

When he did she reached down and picked his head up so she could hug his neck.

"Turn into a dragon" he said softly, his dragonic member now pulsing purple.

Saphira happily agreed and turned into a dragon, at the same time Eragon was turning into his elven form. When she got on her back and waited for him he crawled up and smiled. _"My mate why aren't you a dragon? Don't you want to mate?" _she asked with dissatisfaction in her tone. Slowly eragon put his member into her womanhood she didn't seem to even be phased,

"_Little one quit joking around, and love me like you really do" _she said slightly annoyed, Eragon cracked a smile and began to change while still in her, giving saphira a very strong orgasm in the process. He kept pumping in and out of her until he could hold back no more and filled her completely.

Both exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arm with Eragon still in her.

**Not so dark, I'll get to work right away on the next one. Next will have ****a lot**** to do with the 6 new dragons. Sorry if its too colorful, or maybe you just don't like those last parts, don't worry I will only be putting in only a few of these scenes. P.S. My house was about fifteen miles away from the twisters in Wisconsin. (IL side)**

**Umm… 2500 hit, yeah… something and oh yeah now to get some Ideas of what your thinking I opened anonymous reviews in a low cut trial basis so go ahead and tel me idea's**


	12. One bad dream

**Okay maybe it was more like thirty miles, but wind and rain still hit us hard. Anyway now I'm going to focus on the plot more so. Umm yeah… something…right the story. Oh right this will all be focused on the new dragons and some other characters. Also size****thirteen**

"_I miss mom and dad" _len said

"_We all miss mom and dad, len, but now we have the chance to run our own lives do what we want"_ Xander replied.

"_Yeah,"_terry followed up with _"not only can we do all that but now we can restart the dragons as well and live where we want and most importantly we will always be able to depend on each other"_

They had been flying for hours and anytime they had addressed katherine, she just replied, "I'm sorry what was that?" it was apparent to the pack that she was distracted. Finally when it hit nightfall and after a couple hours of flying the set down in a large field near Fasaloft, next to the lake.

The boys and girls slept in separate areas but close enough that they could keep an eye on each other's group.

"_Katherine?"_ Terry asked

"_What?" _she replied.

"_You seem distracted, are you thinking of him again?" _terry finished. Katherine slowly nodded her head. _"Well I'm sure that you'll feel better in the morning, anyway I've heard the stories too, I don't see what you find so special about lune" _she said flatly

"_It's because he's so innocent, pure and misunderstood" _she replied

"_Well let's we'll feel better in the morning" _aromer said

**On the flip side (boys)**

"_Xander stop staring, they're not talking about you" _len said through a yawn.

"_I know, but I think I'm in love" _Xander said _"does that make me bad?"_

"_Shit if I know, were the only dragons left except lune and I'm going to go on a limb here and say he's a guy" _len said

"_guys let's just go to sleep things will be better in the morning" _rube said pretty much ending all conversations

**Now a dream, brought to you by Kellogg's® and if not Kellogg's®, Duracell®. (it's a joke, live with it)**

I looked and watched as a bright beam tinted light, light blue shot into the sky, the clouds around it swirled and separated and there was someone next to me I turned to see who it was and at first I thought it was one of the twins but I saw the double circles and knew it was lune. There was a phoenix in the background and he was laughing manically. Then lune jumped over me and said some words I couldn't under stand and everything went black then when I thought I had awoken, there he was again but the world around us was on fire my brother rube had allowed the phoenix to perch on him and his front left claw was perched on the dead head of xander. The phoenix had flown up Rube appeared in front of me and I felt something go through my neck. He kissed me then lune tackled him. Lune's symbol had lighted up and actually turned a darker shade of blue. He quite literally cut rube into ribbons then he turned to me and I saw his eyes were completely black. Then I woke up.

**Oh. Weird lets see what it means don't expect it soon this will be in the end of the story.**

When I woke up terry, xander, rube and len were holding me down.

"_Katherine what did you dream about? You wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing"_

aromer asked 

"_It was weird lune was there and we were some where and there was a bright light and a phoenix and rube you were there too" _Katherine rambled

"_well thanks to your nice crazy factor, the town has sent a party to investigate" _rube said

And just like he said ten people heavily armed with arrows, swords and battle-axes came towards them. The leader came to the front and with a firm voice stated "Dragons if it was you who were causing the ruckus, then I must ask you to stop or leave"

His soldiers in the back ground said "I didn't know there was six more" and "maybe we should leave them alone after all they are wild" and stuff along those lines 

After some arguing between the twins and the commander eventually they left.

"_So where do you guys want to go now that were away from home?"_ Terry asked with the same authoritative voice as xander. (the group had recognized both of them as the alpha males, and they never argued about which was better, thus pack peace) 

The pack was totally silent till Katherine asked _"can we possibly go to Du Eldenvarden?"_

The pack knew why almost immediately with out even speaking, but no one had any objections so they took off in the believed direction of Du Eldenvarden. 

**Don't worry this is a check point otherwise it would be another 3500 word chapter so just hold till I finish the rest**

**Yes the next will still only be about the pack but now lune will shed some god-like light on the phoenix and the dream umm oh yes all the males fall in love with there sisters and this also sets up for later.**


	13. Tough questions mean bad days

**The rest**

The night was a cool black. I looked around and saw terry and xander on a high ridge, and then dragons flew over. There were at least a hundred, and then I saw len walk up and whispered something to him. There was a girl on him, she looked like she was fifteen for some reason her ears were long. She had her head hung as the dragons conversed. Finally I saw the twin's eyes dilate and they began to cry. Len back off, and then I realized that I was in a pit but lune was there and his eyes were starring at the twins. Then I saw a dragon fall in front of the front of the pit. It looked inward and smiled coyly. And then I woke up.

"_Katherine! Katherine!"_ Aromer was basically screaming into katherine's brain.

Katherine soon became aware that she was only dreaming and that xander was lying on top of her. _"You were thrashing and screaming that "It can't be" and "why would he do this" so we had to contain you this is what we came up with" _

Xander got off her and blew the dirt off her with one flap of his wing. She also got a little playful as she walked past him she swatted his face with the tip of her tail. Terry just stared and started to feel a knot in her stomach. (the knot of jealousy (beware!))

Rube walked up to her as she neared the stream they had set down by. As she took a drink; rube asked her _"so what were you dreaming about?" _

As she brought her head up she stared at him, then said _"It was weird the twins were there and lune was there again and len was there and he was saddled and there was a young elven girl on the saddle it looked like she was crying. There was also dragons there but they were hundreds but I didn't see you or aromer or mom or dad"_

Rube just looked on, at the tree line, _"You know Katherine, I would never let any one hurt you none of the pack would" _she got up and stared at him for a few seconds, they both turned around and headed back to the group.

After a few seconds of talking they got back to flying and soon reached the edge of the elven forest. As soon they had reached the edge though hunger had set in, all the dragons, in fact xander was the to have his stomach grumble.

"_So do we stop and try to find a herd of deer or do we go to the elves and mooch off of lune?"_ aromer asked

The next few seconds were filled with nothing but silence, except for the rhythmic beat of dragon wings. Until _"There's a pack of deer one mile to the left" _rube said

"_Rube how do you know this stuff? Every time you say something is going to happen, it does"_ Katherine asked

"_I don't see what you're asking about, why not ask why the twins heal themselves instantly or how you can use magic or how aromer can camouflage herself completely or how len can hear other dragons thoughts and conversations?" _ He said with a soft voice.

Katherine got stuck in thought, the twins had never really gotten hurt, but len did seem to always know what they were thinking, and aromer did seem to disappear when she was really upset. Katherine had never noticed this before but then asked rube again _"So do you see it or does it just come into your brain?"_

Rube, taken back by the interest of her question, but semi-calmly responded_ "It just comes out my mouth. Sometimes I can call upon it, but usually it just spills out"_

"_So does this mean you taste the future"_ she responded swiftly

"_A little, tastes like thorn apple" _he responded thinking she was serious

"_So do you see anything our future?" _Katherine asked as she slowed down so they were right next to each other.

Rube taken by how strong she came on to him, started to choke, just on breathing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"_Look sharp everyone, the deer are just ahead so only take one" _terry said as she rolled into the trees. Xander followed and soon everyone was now dodging trees.

The deer had started running into a field that was in the middle of the field. The dragons then each picked one up and snapped each's neck making sure they wouldn't be able to escape.

They sat down after they had each grabbed one and began to converse about what the elven city might look like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I think all the buildings are trees and the interiors are filled with furnishings that are soft" _len said

"_I think we can establish that their houses are trees off dads stories but what's the capital look like?" _terry said

"_I think that they are heavy stone and are tanish in color and have thick wooden doors with crystal windows and all of that have spells on them to prevent damages and wear" _xander said earnestly

"_To much protection" _aromer said as she pleasantly found out there her doe was heavily pregnant and got an extra twenty pounds of meat from the fetus and udders _"not enough materials to build that kind of defense out here any way"_

"_Yeah that would probably be the palace if anything, but I think that they are trees bounded together using magic" _Katherine said

They began to finish their meals and they swallowed the last bits of the deer by sticking it in their mouths relaxing their throats and sticking their necks straight up.

"_Any one else have a pregnant doe?" _aromer asked as if it was weird

"_I did" _len said

"_Wasn't it weird knowing that you were eating two conscience things instead of the one you had hunted?" _len asked

"_I don't know, how does a pregnancy even happen?" _aromer asked

All the dragons thought on this… while they tried to find there way out of the woods. It was a silent, confusing, aggravating walk out.

Finally they found a hole in the wall of trees. Soon they were in a marvelous city but it was in the middle of the night so they really couldn't see that well beyond the lit lamps that were hanging overhead, and as they explored what had appeared to be a deserted city, nets from all directions fell on them. Katherine was able to pull off a few with some magic but when they were on the ground (because of the magic used in the nets) the pack was hit with a whopping 220,000 watts of electricity.

Everyone was screaming and they had all soon fainted except for the twins who were just roaring and hissing and crying. Then a six-foot man wearing black armor and clothes and pointy ears, approached the twins with a questionitave look on his face then he pulled out a syringe (the kind used for drawing blood) it had a green liquid in it. He walked up to xander and went to his wing, snapped his finger (the electricity went off) lifted it up and stuck it on the underside of the of the wing joint and pressed the back in. The now exhausted xander had his eyes dilate, then he peacefully fell asleep.

The elf pulled out a small bottle with the green substance in it. He stuck the needle in it and sucked the liquid into the syringe. He began to walk to terry when he noticed that she was looking at him terrified and crying. "Its all right" he said as he stroked her neck. He stuck the syringe in and she thought she was going to die. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then he smiled again and said, "Well, well someone's in heat don't worry I won't hurt you"

Terry now confused had never heard that word before and decided to contact the elf _"What do you mean in heat?"_

The elf surprised that she had made contact with him answered calmly "So you must be a youngling. It's when any species really goes through a cycle in which they are fertile and can have children." He had finished extracting a red liquid from a vile and was walking back to her other wing.

"_Please don't put me to sleep I'll do anything" _terry said in a very scared and sincere voice

The elf smiled and stopped in front of her head and pocketed the syringe. "Well I guess just this once" he said slowly. Another elf that looked female said "sergeant why is this dragon not asleep?"

"Ma'am she self heals instantly so she resisted the net and then she is in her first heat so the first drug didn't work, Ma'am" he responded

"_Please don't put hurt me please" _terry said quietly

The elven women turned her head to her slowly with her eye's almost budging with a look of anger on her face. "Look the girl dragon is barley five years old I doubt that she is much of a threat" the male elf said kindly

"You touched my mind, who invited you in there, why are you even talking to me, I ought to beat you with my sword right here!!" the elven woman screamed at her. Terry just cried, the elven male stopped standing there and got in front of the women and proceeded to shout at her for scaring the dragon.

The shouting match went on for a few more minutes till the male finally said "cadet you are dismissed I will see you at the bunker at 0 500 tomorrow"

The elf got really red but then walked off. "sorry she's never seen a dragon before, I will let you go but first I need a physical exam, that way if you hurt or kill someone you will instead of being captured and re-released in the desert you will be killed. So you can go to sleep and we'll bring you to the dungeon or you can stay awake and walk to the dungeon along with your pack" the elf said slowly

Terry asked _"If I take the exam will it just be you and will you have to tag me wit anything?"_

"It will be just be me and no all I have to do is write some things down in this book" he said as he pulled out a little black book with a gold picture of a dragon on it.

"_All right I'll take the physical exam and I promise not to eat anyone"_ terry said as she stopped crying and started to smile.

The elf took off the nets that were on the other dragons first and the one on terry last. "Please stay laying" the elf said as he pulled out a pencil. He began to run his left hand over her while jotting things on his book using magic.

"_It feels funny" _terry said

"That's because I'm using magic to feel your insides and your scales" he responded. "Please roll over"

Terry got up stretched and got onto her back using her wings partially expanded to keep her balance. The elf went down her neck and down her stomach till he went around her walls to her woman hood and anus and down her tail. "Finished" he said

Terry confused (partially because she was so young) _"Why did you skip over my openings?" _she asked

The elf smiled and said that it wasn't necessary to touch a dragon there unless he or she politely asked them to.

Terry only nodded and replied _"I've come this far you might as well finish it" _not knowing why he said that

So he shrugged and said "fine roll over"

Terry rolled back over wondering why they wouldn't do that.

The elf walked to her tail, and he ran his fingers over the place where her two walls met. In terry's mind she felt something wrong, but she ignored it as just her body getting over how scared she was for the past hour.

The walls felt the touch and vibrated under his touch, she began to uncontrollably purr. He smiled as she was doing so, she asked,_"What's this feeling and why can't I stop purring?" _

"Your body has what are called nerves a lot of them are concentrated behind these walls and when you are enjoying someone touching you here your brain releases a chemical that causes a heightened senses and pain blockers but at the same time it relaxes your mind, not that it would matter for you" he responded, Terry's body through a moan and a growl.

The walls under the elves' gentle touch soon began to part. The elf now got onto the dragons belly and kept rubbing the folds. Soon the elf noticed that moisture was beginning to form around both holes.

Slowly he began to rub around both of the holes, till he stuck his hand into terry. She wasn't ready for the intrusion and arched her neck and caught him between her talons. But she soon stopped as she felt something creep to her back and up her spine into her brain.

It felt like a hand, and it was gently rubbing her head till terry blacked out. When she awoke she was viewing segments of her life. From when she first felt love for xander, to when she and rube fought and she totally nailed him sending him off into the dirt. The elf was there and he was staring at all of these and his face was shocked as when she said good by to her mom and dad.

**The world went white again (well till her eyes adjusted to the darkness).**

The elf which eyes had been closed opened them and immediately pulled his hand out from her womanhood.

"I'm sorry terry, I didn't know that you and the others were the younglings of Eragon and Saphira. Please allow me to introduce myself I'm Nyad. I am the commander of the "grey ones" here. This was standard procedure for any dragon sightings. We will accommodate you and your brothers and sisters. Please let me express my forgiveness for everything that has happened so far.

**So the packs safe due to the lack of knowledge that they have, I'll keep writing please comment and poll to see what happens next wont make till it ends, so you better vote. Umm… something oh yeah Thought I was going to be graphic again didn't ya? umm… lets just wait to see what you guys want. and because of this saturday might be late  
**


	14. It's short but it tends to lead

**Surprisingly some people voted (hooray for minor victories)**

**The two winners were causing mischief and drawing them closer. Sorry it's late but hey I had to wait so with no further ado.**

I was flying but it was over water then there was an island. As I got closer and landed on a deer and ate it, I looked at where I had flown; it was a clear blue sky. I began flying around the island and a red dragon popped out of the woods. It had a rider; I started to flee for some reason. I flew back over the water, and then I flew over a tree line when I glanced back to see if it was there.

It wasn't thank gods, I went back to looking forward and it seemed to come out of nowhere. He smiled and then I appeared somewhere else next to lune, he was just smiling. His smile faded slowly as he walked past me, I followed. We walked for a while then we flew for a while. Finally he slowed down and landed near the spine. We dropped into a cave where mom and dad were. Then we heard some flapping outside. Lune said some words I didn't understand and the flapping kept going for a while, but it soon dispersed. My mom and dad talked to lune for a while, I walked back to the opening. I was surprised to see that the world outside was tinted brown. As I walked out I turned back because it wasn't brownish anymore, the cave entrance (which I was still halfway in (or is it out hmmm…)) was covered over by rocks, but the rocks were just an image. Aromer and her rider appeared next to me. _"Katherine, I don't blame you for leaving the pack, neither does nyad, in fact we would love to trade places with you, but we swore to protect the dragon race. But Katherine unfortunately I think that they might have found out that you are here. You must hide, now" _she said slowly

Within minutes I saw a dragon. Then four appeared on his flank. Aromer whished me luck and her and nyad disappeared.

" _You must either join us or die" _the lead dragon said with an authoritative tone.

I ran back into the cave and let everyone know what was happening. Saphira ran outside and addressed the dragon. _"Please son let your parents go"_

The dragon nodded and my mom and dad flew off.

Lune sat there, they captured us, they put iron collars on us, they brought us to the twins and all this time lune was just looking down, kind of zoned out.

The dragons awoke slowly (except terry who was awake and began wagging her tail as she saw her pack begin to awaken). All but the twins awoke with cracks running up and down their joints.

"_Oh my gods, what the hell happened last night?"_ Len asked  
Terry just smiled, and responded, _"Well we kind of wandered into a elven strong center. You were shocked, captured, brought down, and brought here. I was shocked, attempted to be sedated, had my mind run through, then had to help carry you guys here" _

Terry walked up and curled around xander. (Somewhat of a sign of showing who has dominance) Xander acting on instinct lifted her head, (using his) and their necks intertwined (a symbol of equalism). The pack bowed their heads except rube, who firmly held his head high.

This didn't take long for the twins to untwine their necks and stare at rube who stared at him. _"I see that you disagree with us leading the pack," _the twins said together. _"In fact I do" _he retorted quickly _"I think that I would make a better leader" _

Just then nyad walked through the front gate "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said timidly watching terry, xander, and rube began to wrestle around on the floor.

Aromer went up to len and said softly _"Lets ditch these guys"._

Aromer turned invisible and opened the door behind nyad, who was trying to get terry, xander, and rube to stop fighting.

Len seeing that the gate was open and that nyad was pretty distracted. He snuck out. And followed her, till they got out into the open, there they were surprised to find a huge city.

"_I've never seen something so big before" _aromer said as they strolled around the city. The problems for them began when they started walking around in the more populated areas of the city, its not that they were causing trouble its that they were dragons.

**So next it will be about what happened to them in the city. And how aromer and nyad became partners.**


	15. Hide and seek

**Yesh… it is a good day, (yes it is improper English I'm aware) Umm… things seem different now that the story is actually older than a month, hooray for focus and the 3000th hit.**

**(Need more comments though (helps draw more hits))**

Actually the problems started when nyad had separated the three dragons and realized there were two missing. "Katherine can you stay here with these knuckleheads?" he asked as he got his armament together. _"How do you know my name?"_ she said as he ran out the door. (Terry has yet to tell them)

"_What do you think we should do len?"_ aromer asked.

That's when an elf screamed and pointed at them. Within minutes dreading what had last time they had been spotted, they ran. Nyad heard the screams and moved so fast it seemed that he just appeared there, along with his squad. (Yes he actually works with others)(And they came on their own)

They immediately began taking in accounts from everyone; eventually the sketches matched aromer and len's appearance.

"Dammit nyad what the hell were you thinking letting dragons into a elven war base!?!" his captain asked him

"Sir, I wasn't, sir" nyad replied in a flat militaristic tone.

"Nyad its all right, we can still catch them and bring them back safely" his girlfriend (and current wife) Nyemere.

So the squad set off tracking the dragons, while on the flip side len began to pick up their conversations and they started spewing into his mind.

"_Aromer, they are trying to capture us"_ len said with a slight snicker

They both started to snicker; eventually they started to wear out (dragons weren't meant to run, they were meant to fly, but this meant being spotted for sure and they liked the feeling of being chased)

So len said _"Aromer, go on ahead I'll slow them down, but you have to promise to knock over every watermelon cart or stand you see" _with a snicker

"_You got it len" _she said with a snicker and sped up. Len slowed down and allowed the elves to catch up, when they did, they found him sitting up swishing his tail, side-to-side.

"Len, where's your sister?" nyad asked

"_She's still running" _he said shortly

"Well can you move so we can get her?" Nyemere asked in her naturally soft voice.

"_No"_he responded then yawned (sign of disrespect in some countries, here too I guess)

The commander got angry.

**Nyad's POV**

The commander got angry and started threatening len if he didn't move. Len just sat there. Eventually the commander nodded and we pulled out our iron throwing knives. Within seconds len was paralyzed.

"Nyad, you take nyemere and get the other dragon were bringing this one back to the bunker." Captain said as he used his magic to haul len back to the bunker.

"Sir, yes sir." I responded as quickly as I could while speeding off

It wasn't long before we started to notice all the melon (yes all melons, A through Z) stands and carts were knocked over or had all the melons on the floor with the owners yelling at the direction she took off in.

When we stopped at a dead end we were surprised to find that she wasn't there.

"Nyad, we did follow her right? Did she fly off?" Nyemere asked me while doubting her abilities.

"No" I said "We would have seen her take off and her scent is still fresh so she must be hiding"

"Hiding where? She is seven feet high and fifteen feet long, she can't just disappear" she said a little angry

It was then that she flipped back wards. "Are you alright?" I asked while scanning for aromer.

"I didn't fall I had my leg pulled out from underneath me" she said with shock in her voice.

"_Poor elves, I see you quite well, too bad that I can make my scales vibrate in such a way that any light I give off is negated by the vibrations, I am quite literally invisible" _aromer said as she used the spines on her tail to cut nyemere's leg at the shin. She let out a soft hiss.

_This dragon is awesome. _I thought.

"_I know my little elf" _were the words that appeared in my mind.

I pulled out an iron-throwing knife and waved it around a little. I began to hear a hiss that was to sharp for nyemere. Then I heard some gasping, I looked over and nyemere was standing on the tips of her toes, with her hands on her neck.

I ran over with the knife and cut where nyemere's hands were pointing. There was a tail end that appeared out of nowhere and crying as the tail let go of nyemere.

Nyemere was knocked out and before me sat a very beautiful black dragon, which had drawn up its tail, and was now whimpering.

"Well aromer, now you're in trouble, you caused public damage and you assaulted a lieutenant" I said coolly with a smile, as to appear harsh.

"_I'm not done yet," _she said as she expanded her wings and took off.

"Why do they always try to run?" I said and I pulled out an enchanted iron-throwing knife. I threw it she tried to stay low to gain speed and get it stuck in a building or something. Regardless the homing knife (yes that's why it's enchanted) found its target in her belly and she slowed down and eventually falling from the sky, right onto a watermelon cart.

I ran over (while carrying the love of my live) put nyemere on the back of aromer and proceeded to take them to the bunker.

**On the way there**

"_Why do we have to stay in a bunker?" _aromer asked

"Because you guys are so big there is no where else to put you" I responded

"_Why can't we go out in public?" _she asked again

"You can, but I have to be there to watch so you don't hurt anyone" I responded

"_Am I really going to be killed?" _She asked very timidly

"Maybe, I don't know, it depends," I said "Depends on if nyemere forgives you"

"_In that case…" _she said then my right hand, (the one I was using the magic to lift and push her with) started to burn as the scales underneath her started to glow. _"I'm not going down without taking you with me" _she said with slyness in her tone.

I looked at my hand, to my discontent; the mark of the rider had been placed on me. This troubled me for two reasons. One I had sworn to protect elves from dragons, two this went against the rules, and the punishment was dishonorable discharge.

At that moment I stared back at her, of course she had known what she had done. She was smart, by doing so it insured her living, her being able to blame it on me and now she had unlimited access to my mind. This was one of the few moments where suicide seemed "nice".

"_Don't worry my rider I kind of had a crush on you anyway," _she said snickering

I was so angry, nyemere had told me before I went to the bunker that she was pregnant. I was going to be a father that never met his son, and I would never get to see nyemere again.

"_I think that you're seeing to many negatives, my little one," _she said seriously.

"How could I not be, I am about to be a father and my mate and I will be forcibly split. Oh and lets not forget that now we all have to leave including me. My squad was about to be promoted and oh my favorite, YOU and ME ARE NOW INTERTWINED!!!" I screamed at her.

"_Just wear a glove, you let us out, we go let Katherine visit lune, I come back and pick you up and we live our lives out on the open world"_she replied

In all sense this was a pretty good plan for it being on the fly.

**At the bunker (short) normal POV**

"Nyemere, nyemere wake up" Nyad cooed to her, while feeling aromer sift through his brain till she stopped on one very specific memory.

Eventually her eyes fluttered, till she woke up. "Nyad what happened?" she said softly.

"That doesn't matter, the important thing is, is that your alright" nyad replied "I want you to take care of yourself while I'm gone"

"Where are you going?"

Nyad took off his glove and showed her the mark. She gasped but knew what had happened.

"You can't leave me here. What about our child?"

By this time the dragons had gotten their fill of the deer provided and had nothing better to do than listen and wait for nyad to let them go.

"I can't let you leave without me" nyemere said. She then ran up to len stuck her hand on him, and said (in the ancient language) "I draw life from you so that we may share it"

Len was shocked but sure enough after a few seconds the light kicked up and her palm was marked with the insignia, Nyad looked at her in disbelief, the twins got really angry (now they had to deal with two elves they had to treat like family, and one was expecting, AND NO ONE ASKED THEM)

So the flock flew off with their two new members in tow.

**Narrative between nyad and aromer during flight**

"_What's this memory about?" _a memory flashed before nyad about when he was a kid, and how he had been raised in a white house (what we would call a lab today)

"When I was a fetus, Islanzadi infused my stem cells with a dragon's D.N.A., the result was an elf with the strength, mind, and magic amount of a dragon.

"_Is this how you got my trail?" _

"Yes, but to insure that I behaved myself I was put under watch by my captain, thus what I used to do"

"_How did you get a mate then?" _

"She was a recruit at the same time as I was and I had a huge crush on her, but she had a huge crush on this "Bad boy" but he went off and joined galbatorix. We both wanted him back since we were in the same training squad, but eventually we tracked him down and he didn't want to come back. So we had an epic fight but eventually I killed him, nyemere was there too."

"_So with nothing left you two ended up with your commander and she in turn bonded with you on the hunt for him so she felt a love for you and that was pretty much your situation till we showed up?"_

"Even for a dragon your exceptionally smart"

Aromer just chuckled as they approached Du Eldenvarden.

**Pretty good eh? I thought you might like it, anyway Didn't expect the double whammy did ya and for the love of god someone tell me what they thought of this one, I want an opinion on how I did or even a number out of ten.**

**Anyway Hope You Like It **

**(Brought to you by the say awesome with the right meaning campaign and the Goodly campaign)**

**A quick reason why dragons have a problem with iron**

The problem is, is that dragons and magic are very intertwined, in fact they have they have the greatest natural amount. But Iron actually absorbs a lot of magic. One pound of lead can absorb the equivalent of the amount of magic in ten dragons. So one dragon has all of its reserves drained and all the magic drained from its system. The dragons body therefore has to work on refueling those tanks before it can do anything else. and it won't help if the iron is still in the dragon. The iron can also absorb magic from the air around a dragon so it still drains the magic but not as much but enough to make it so the dragon can't move or use any magic. This also affects the user but dragons were the only race made to have to have magic in their systems, so It does affect the user but generally the user doesn't need magic to live.

Luckily iron can only come into Alagaësia through a meteorite, and those don't hit too to often and when they do it's usually in the desert. But regardless iron is a dragons (and a shade's) worst enemy, and iron is the first weapon of choice when fighting a dragon. Unless of course your fighting one that has gone black eyed, but then you should just try to hide and pray.


	16. Punishment&Pain

**Hmmm… well… I'm bored, the days seem to blend into each other, and I seriously need a vacation. Oh yeah the story, no lemons and stuff, god I need a hobby or something, I mean besides this. (This is fun but I need something more fun) (Posted early because I won't be on tomorrow)  
**

As the flock approached Du Eldenvarden the elves started to complain how uncomfortable the ride was. "I think it's scraping off my skin"

The twins turned their heads around and gave aromer a dirty look. (nyad thought it was intended for him)

"_Aromer,"_xander started _"what the hell were you thinking? He clearly isn't a dragon and because you took a rider they took one now because of you we have to deal with two of them!"_

"_I'm sorry, I was more worried about living than who is the biggest, strongest one of us, cause it's pretty clear I'm the smartest"_she shot back

Xander pulled back allowing terry to take the lead while he dropped back and pulled next to aromer. Nyad sensing what was about to happen skillfully jumped onto len sitting down behind nyemere.

**They were now quite literally over the city**

Xander swung his tail at her side knocking her off balance, _"Learn that your places is under me aromer and you might live" _

Aromer with one strong flap had knocked him up causing his wings to fold._"Maybe before you challenge me you should think about what your about what you're going to do" _she shot back

"_No more talking, now you learn your place" _he shot back coldly

Every one else had set down on the rooftops. The elves in the city gathered underneath.

Xander flew back up in front of her, and than flew at her with his claws sticking out, the result was her scales were stripped off her and huge gashes that formed were bleeding pretty badly. As he did though aromer wrapped her tail around his and pulled him back into her. She took her claws and cut up his neck removing scales and skin, he started to bleed but the wounds healed over and within second's new scales that looked exactly like the old ones appeared in their place.

Adrenaline started to kick in both dragons. Xander pulled her off her, took his claw and cut the scales covering her belly. While he did this, her back claws tore out his eyeballs. Both dragons now in bad shape but xander then again healed.

Aromer went invisible and began to strike from random places in the air effectively cutting him all over. Eventually xander calmed down and began to listen for her wing beat, which he soon found. He flew at it with claws out reached and cut her cheek, but missed everything else as she dodged out of the way. _"Give it up aromer, your wounded there is nothing you can do, I can find you even when you're invisible" _Xander said harshly.

Aromer dropped her disguise, but this time she was really green. She felt like barfing, but since she was pretty much done she let it go.

What happened next was very strange, little balls formed in the air, they combined to make two balls about the size of lacrosse balls (blue and red). They began to swirl around her mouth when they met (inside her maw); a light came out of aromer's mouth at the same time. A beam of green light shot forward instantly.

When it disappeared, xander had a four-foot hole in the middle of his chest. And had continued down into the ground below going right through three houses and into the ground. Xander looked at the hole in his chest, it was healing but not as fast as the other wounds had. There was too much magic in there, so he was bleeding pretty badly.

Another time she released the energy, _"god technique number ten _**_ebrithil skölir"_**** (master shield) The light went off but there was a translucent shield there it had 6 circles (each had an element name in it) connected by rings, with a little white dragon behind it.**

**_(In ancient language) _****"Dragons sleep" the little dragon said**

Within seconds both xander and aromer were dropping from the sky. But the little dragon moved so fast that xander and aromer had seemed to disappear and reappear next to the palace gate.

The gates slowly opened and the dragons were dragged inside. But by this time the rest of the pack had followed them in as well.

The little dragon was sitting there mumbling different words in the ancient language, with his eyes closed. When he opened them he clapped his hands and two little green balls formed in his claws and they went to each of the dragons where they got bigger and bigger till they were bigger than the dragons themselves. The balls set themselves slowly on the two dragons and absorbed them. The whole time the pack and the elves were watching in earnest, but when the dragons were absorbed into the balls they began to rush the little dragon. They didn't get half way when the balls turned translucent and you could see the dragons inside healing quite quickly with what looked like blood flowed into them.

When the wounds fully healed the balls popped and got green stuff everywhere, including on the rest of the pack. But it quickly evaporated into nothing. The little dragon smiled and began to wag his tail.

"_Are you the dragon known as Lune?" _Katherine asked really spaced out. Expecting him to be bigger and stronger looking.

The dragon looked at her hard as if he were trying to read her soul, but then responded, _"Yep, that a me, what can I do for you?" _lune responded. He took a hard look at katherine and felt his stomach drop. And katherine almost frowned. Was this, the dragon they talked about it had been almost ten years and he looked exactly like they had described to her.

He had never felt this kind of emotion before; it was like anxiousness, fear, joy, and butterflies. (I think I'm going to use butterfalls in this story because those seem hilarious to me when I think about it… butterfallsbutterflies without wings (I should do stand up))

"_May, May I ask who you are"_ he stuttered

"_I'm Katherine Blackspine, (she began pointing) Len, Aromer, Xander, Terry, Rube, Nyad, and that's Nyemere" _

"_I take it you're the children of Eragon and Saphira?"_

"_Yes, but were here because I want to learn how to use magic"_

"_Magic can't be taught it's a gift and only a handful of dragons in this world can use magic and they're all dead"_

"_Watch"_ Katherine began to focus but slowly she moved lune into the air and up to her.

"_Interesting must have happened because of what I did to Eragon, anyway I will mentor you, they can stay and…" _lune stated before something hit his nose.

He walked his toward nyad, _"My sister reeks of you in her dragon form, how is this possible?"_

"Islanzadi inserted dragon DNA into me while I was a fetus" he responded

"_Truly my sister loved you elves for Islanzadi was my sister young elf, keep that in mind, you are very lucky for such a gift" _

"What the hell are you talking about, I had elf doctors poking me with all sorts of implements and tools. The only reason I was on the iron guard was because she put me there"

"_First law of the universe, before anything can be gained something must be lost in equal exchange, truly you are meant for something important"_

Lune walked away from nyad and awoke aromer and xander. Almost immediately they began to fight with each other. _"ENOUGH!!!"_lune screamed so loud that the whole pack heard it and trembled because it was so loud

"_She started it, anyway who are you to tell me what to do?" _xander mouthed off

The rest of the pack went a safe distance away. _"Is this a challenge xander?" _

"_Yes it is" _he replied

Within milliseconds lune was floating in front of xander upside down, taken back by this stepped back. Lune disappeared and claw marks began to appear all over his body, till lune stood in front of him again and said something in the ancient language so softly only he heard it, but he some how he had turned without moving. He clapped his claws together and the legs under xander separated from his body. Xander started screaming, the pain was immense and blood was everywhere. Everyone was impressed especially katherine who realized why her parents had talked so highly of him, but xander wasn't, he was too busy with having his legs cut off.

Lune said some more words under his breath and the legs and blood reattached themselves to xander. Xander got up and bowed his head to lune.

"_Good"_he replied _"Any way aromer you must be careful, I don't know how but your body is exerting its magic in a way that fires off a laser, you must be careful because you are the first one to use such a technique without calling on the gods to use it. It might kill you if you use to strong of one " _Aromer nodded her head.

"_Anyway welcome to Du Eldenvarden, capital of Alagaësia, you may stay here but don't hurt any elves or you'll end up here for twenty years ._

So the pack settled in and the boys and girls got separate rooms in the huge castle that doubled as the capitol building. Terry and aromer spent the night arguing and fighting, so katherine brought in lune to stop them. He stayed there the whole night in the embrace of katherine. When dawn broke lune had decided to change his size to roughly the same size as katherine's. _"I think that this is what my sister called love, giving up stuff for nothing in return of the other" _he thought to himself.

They enjoyed a breakfast with the king of the elves and I guess known world. Within a few hours the pack minus katherine flew off for the king of elves on an assignment to retrieve a sword that supposedly lied at the top of Helgrind.

**So this is where I'll leave off, umm currently nyemere is expecting any day, and the king did give them saddles, which they are using. Next chapter some one dies, (not aromer or twins) umm… rumors have been heard that thorn and murtag got off the island somehow. **

**Also a tip, you don't have to have huge muscles in a fight, often the bigger you are (muscle size) the slower you are (you still need some muscle to win a fight) that's how I took third in the BDI 25****th**** anniversary I was fast. Besides in fist-a-cuffs the first strong thrown punch usually determines the winner. **


	17. And then there was four

**Yay another chapter, now comes the strange parts. (the rest of the story is dictated by this chapter) lemon and someone dies**

The pack was stuck at a hard question, to go over the desert and reach Helgrind quicker but less food or add three days to the trip (5 to 8) and go around it. "I think we should go around," said nyemere

"I think we should go straight through" rube said

That pretty much decided it for the twins. _"Were going around" _the twins said in unison.

Rube began to protest but realized that the packs loyalties lied with the twins. So they changed their flight paths toward the tree line and soon were over a small town.

The pack when nightfall hit had actually completed more than what they had expected. The elves and their dragons settled close together rube settled in and soon terry and xander settled down next to him. When he got up to leave both of the twins extended their wings so he couldn't leave.

"_Rube we don't want you to leave us, but we can't let you lead either, the others love us more," _terry said. Rube was forced to sleep with the two who hated him. As soon as they had all fallen asleep, rube began to smell something erotic.

He began to smell so much of it so that his member began to engorge._"What is this smell?" _he thought to himself. And for some reason katherine was there.

He got up and tracked it down to katherine's openings, which her wall wasn't covering her anymore. His member was so hard and all he could think about for some reason was Katherine. Gods did he miss her, but his primal instincts began to take over and her positioned himself at her entrances. Then he thought "If I do this xander will kill me"

So he laid down next to next to her and stared at her two openings, for what seemed like an eternity until he saw xander get up and then wake up katherine. Xander laid down with his member fully erect and terry got on top oh him accompanying for his member, which was now in her womanhood. They both began to grunt as rube watched and made his move and got up behind katherine and slipped his member into her anus.

Xander seriously pissed at him. katherine loved the feeling of two 36-inch cocks inside of her, but would get pissed later after the ecstasy wore off.

Rube had never felt something so good, all three of the dragons orgasmed at the same time. Dragon seed ran out of katherine pretty heavily. She then began realize what was happening.

Then rube woke up, he was still where he was before he went and thought about katherine's womanhood but his member was erect behind the wall. Terry and xander were off in the distance and by the looks of it doing a courtship dive. He began to question whether it was real or not but knew it wasn't when he looked at the ground, it was a grass not volcanic ash. So he sighed and dragged himself up.

The twins came over after their dive and woke up the rest of the pack._"wake up guys, the sun is on the horizon and the winds are fresh" _terry said in a unnaturally springy step in her voice.

The elves were actually already awake and meditating out next to the running stream. It was sometime before the elves were actually located by the rest of the pack. When they found them they went off flying towards Yazuac. When they arrived (cause they didn't really talk about anything important) the guards asked them their state of business.

"_We come as hospitable travelers in search of food and bed" _xander replied in a happy tone.

"Ye dragons are wild ain't ya. We can't let you in." the head guard replied. This made xander pretty testy; they had no reason to deny them entry.

Nyad and nyemere both got out their badges and showed them to the guard. "Let me see those badges" the guard said.

The elves dismounted their dragons and threw up their badges. The guard looked at them for a little bit then he threw them back and he waved his hand and the gates opened.

The dragons settled in an area of the city that was usually reserved for the town's folk in case urgals got in… again. They ate and drank their fill and fell asleep. It was during this time that the phoenix flew in.

"_Wake up my young dragon"_

Rube woke up gently then was alarmed by a flaming bird that wasn't being burnt by the flames. _"Who are you?"_

"_I am not important, I know that you want katherine badly"_

"_How do you know this?" _

"_You shall never get her back because you are too weak"_

This struck a chord with rube, he began to attack the phoenix but he was to slow and the phoenix was too fast. Eventually rube tired out the phoenix took immediate action _"I could train you so you can beat lune and have katherine as a mate" _

Rube looked around, the others were still asleep (amazingly) and the phoenix seemed earnest so he followed the phoenix out of the bunker and into the sky.

When morning came the pack saw what looked like a message scrawled in the dirt saying that he was off to win katherine's heart back, and he wouldn't be returning until then. So the pack just left. They traveled along the edges of the spine until nyemere had her water break.

Len was really pissed at first because he thought she pissed on him._"Aww, what did you piss on me for?"_

"I didn't, that was my water breaking"

"_Water doesn't break" _

"Just take me to a cave, now"

Len started to growl but eventually he complied. They arrived at an old cave on the side of the spine.

Nyad made all the dragons leave as nyemere went into labor. That didn't last to long because aromer and len began to beg to let them in, after all they were their riders. Eventually the twins cracked and aromer and len went in, quite surprisingly the cave went back quite deeply.

"Push, push nyemere"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, ah shit it's painful"

The dragons came in to see a naked elf and one kneeling between her legs._"Is there anything we can do to help?" _aromer asked

Nyad turned his head and gave them a very nasty look. This made both of the dragons back up and almost leave. "Wait, were family, (pant, pant) I want them to be here when this moment happens, nyad" nyemere said

The dragons turned around, len got behind nyemere, and she began to lean on him, instantly she felt a lot better. Aromer couldn't think of how she could help so she just encouraged nyemere.

In a few minutes nyad had grabbed the babies head and gently removed the baby. The baby didn't cry, in fact the baby had a blue tint to its skin. Nyad saw this and immediately began CPR, but to no avail.

The elves began to cry and then the dragons began to cry. When they came out nyemere was hysterical. The twins had some idea of what was happening so no one talked, but no one could console nyemere, so she kept crying even as the dragons took off and continued their journey.

**Poor nyemere, I can't help but feel sorry for the couple. Umm… 3575 hit, oh and sorry it's late I got sick last night so I forgot to post this. **


	18. The Day They Arrived

**Man I felt like crap, glad to be better (this is why there was no Saturday update or Wensday for that matter. (Didn't write one)) Now this chapter takes place during the pack's quest. But it will not be focused on the pack.**

After the pack left Saphira had lots of free time, but saphira just wouldn't conceive. So since they were still hated they decided to hide, and hide they did.

The pair hid in a new town that was being built along the shore north of Narda. No one knew them; they virtually had a clean slate.

"Hey Saph, Give me a hand here!!"

Saphira ran over and helped the man right the house frame.

"Thanks, hey tell eragon that the wife would like to know if you guys would like to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great"

(At new home)

"_Eragon, oh, Eragon? Where are you?"_

"_Saphira I'm in the kitchen how was your day?"_

"_Just fine, we got invited to a dinner, should we go?"_

"_No need to upset our neighbors, of course we'll go"_

(Later that night)

"Ah Erga and Saph so glad you could make it"  
(yes they are fake names to hide their identity)

"Űcept we were glad to come"

"Come, come my wife and children are awaiting us at the dinner table"

(After a warm welcome and a hearty meal)

"So erga do you have any children?"

"Actually we have had six already" Saphira interjected

"Ho ho ho, Saph you must be proud, but where are the other children? Did the stay in Du Eldenvarden? Or did they die in the war?"

"No, no, no they are wandering around the country"

"Aren't you worried for them?" the wife asked

"I feel that they can take care of themselves," Saphira said as she fiddled with the end of her ear.

"Ah, thank you again for helping, me set up the house again saph"

"Your welcome, have a good night" saphira said as her and eragon left the house and headed home.

"What a nice bunch of people"

"_Yes they were Eragon but they had such a strange dialect, I have never heard it before"_

"I'm sure your just scared because they speak differently"

"_NO!! I found this while searching his memories"_

(Yay a flash back)

There was a loud rumbling overhead. Then there was a man in a green and black camo style uniform. The two were talking quietly.

"Where am I going this time sir?"

"We have found a old map, that we believe to be of the utmost importance"

"Might I ask why?"

"We have reason to believe that this map shows a island where dragons might still exist"

"Dragon's sir?"

"Yes the land on the map is called Alagaësia, which translated in Eurasiatic (a proto language, yes it is google it) means dragon. We have thus reason to believe that there might be dragons there"

"Where do I fit in?"

"The U.S. government wants you to do a recon mission"

"How long?"

"6 months"

"Where is the drop off point?"

"Near a town called Narda"

"What equipment do I get to use?"

"Standard silenced weapons and a MG4"

"I take it that the bullets are armor piercing"

"Yes, may jesus be with you, because the satellites describe the land as water but we have a destroyer based a hundred miles off shore with a confirmation of the lands existence, meaning you'll be on your own for six months"

(Memory terminated)

"Saphira I think that your overstating the problem, but you are right, again. So tomorrow we will confront him."

"_Eragon come look out the front window" _

To their dismay they saw a strange craft coming on shore with what appeared to be living shadows moving up the beach. _"Eragon what are they?"_

"_I don't know but they're headed towards Űcept house. They are probably here to pick him up"_

"_Eragon! They fed us just a little while ago"_

"_Fine we can go to save him but we'll have to be in dragon form. But I don't want you to go. You might be get hurt"_

"_I won't get hurt, quit worrying"_

So they both got undressed and slipped outside. One of the men looked over as the door shut with a soft click.

"_Kzzt… Johnson what is it?_"

"_Kzzt… I don't know… a door just shut… going to investigate"_

One of the shadows moved over towards where eragon and saphira where changing form._ "Saphira hurry he is getting close"_

(Back at Űcept's house)

"So Mr. Smith what did you find out?"

"Well sir, apparently there are dragons here, but even here they seem to be endangered" smith answered

"What a shame, will they be dying out?"

"Probably not, according to some of the people I've come in contact with, there is a boy that can turn into a dragon and he has found a mate"

"Do they have children?"

"Yes, according to people living in a town called Carvahall there are six in a new pack. And according to them there is one locked up on a nearby island"

"Sir!!" a seal busted in (yes as in a navy seal) "There's two dragons outside!"

They all ran outside and saw Johnson being lit up like a candle.

"Open fire" the seals and smith began to open fire with automatic armor piercing weapons.

"_Ouch, Eragon the sticks their holding are exploding, and they are hurting me"_

Eragon ran into the seals and knocked them over and sliced one of the unlucky ones right open. "Keep firing"

"_Letta orya thorn__a**" **_(stop those arrows) Saphira shouted. At once all the guns jammed and they couldn't get them working again.

"Retreat!" the commander shouted. _"Eragon we're winning" _

Saphira and Eragon ran forward and began to take out the last few seals. By this point the seals and smith knew they were boned so smith did something stupid/smart.

"Dragons leave us alone"

"_Smith what are you talking about? We are trying to protect you," _Saphira said with a confused tone.

"Saph… is that you?" he said looking at the big blue dragon in front of him

She bent down her neck._ "But of course, aren't those shadows attacking you?" _By this point eragon and saphira had stopped killing the seals (only three left excluding smith).

The seals had regrouped and were pretty much hiding and were trying to figure out why smith had been talking to a dragon which obviously not talking back. "Hey guys come back, there's just been a simple misunderstanding" smith yelled over

The seals stayed put. In fact they had disassembled their guns and found multiple bullets jammed in the firing chamber. They all looked at each other and they could feel that the same had happened to all of them.

Smith began to run his hands over saphira's sides. There was the cool feeling of scales all the way down. This troubled him because they were armor piercing rounds, and he knew they didn't all miss, especially because she was so big.

Eragon came over and glared his teeth and let out a growl. _"She's my mate"_ smith backed off. _"Eragon he is just trying to see if he hurt me, so leave him alone"_

"_But I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you"_

"You dragons are amazing those bullets are designed to go through 4 inches of sheet metal, do you have any spare scales?"

"_No, why would we?"_

"You mean you don't shed scales?"

"_No"_

"Anyway I have to leave tonight but there may be an increased level of U.S. army. Good luck"

"_Wait, are you telling us that we're about to be occupied?"_

"Essentially"

It was then that Saphira slashed his neck and breathed fire on the last remaining seals.

"_Saphira what did you do that for?"_

"_They obviously have more resources than galbatorix, and we just got over a dictatorship. I'm tired of fighting, just to have more to fight against"_

"_You do realize that more will come looking for them"_

"_Then you and I shall stay and fight"_

"_Come on, let's head in before someone sees us."_ So the two turned back into elves and headed back inside.

It was a long night; the two heard loud rumblings all night. (Helicopters caused them)

Eventually dawn came, the rumblings went away, eragon walked out slowly. Much to his surprise no one was there(not even the corpses). So the pair went back to life as normal. Which was at this point building houses and working on walls around the city.

Eragon's idednty was soon found out. The village was strangely very supportive and took it as a good omen.

The pair lived together for over ten years happily. By this time the squad had finished the mission and split up between xander and terry and aromer and len. Len, aromer, nyad and nyemere moved back to the capitol and often lived in the capitol building with lune and katherine. Terry and xander moved into the spine and had a clutch of their own, but more on that next chapter.

(An oh p.s. saphira got pregnant eight months before next part)

Things took a turn for the worst when one morning when eragon and saphira were practicing flying and combat back in the forest. When they got back (Saphira did change back) an officer was waiting for them.

"Eragon, Eragon, sir we have two foreign ships heading this way," a soldier said as he ran up too him.

"By the gods, I'll be there in a minute" (yes the town figured out who he was and he became the town mayor, despite the fact he had caused trouble earlier in his life)

"Saphira, I want you to get out of this town"

"Eragon, we've been together for twenty-five years. We've overthrown a powerful dictatorship. We've had and raised six children and are working on our seventh. There is no way I'm leaving you"

"But you are all I have" he replied weakly

"And I you but we're to close for us to separate"

"I hate how much I love you Saphira"

"I love you to eragon dragon master" (Yes he got a title upgrade)

So the trio went to the wall where a small motorboat was coming to meet them. "Ahoy there," the guy on the boat began "We are the American navy. We wish to buy food and dock here"

"I'm Eragon leader of this town, and no we do not want you here in our town of Voi"

"But, but why not?"

"_Why not Eragon? They seem harmless"_

"_Because remember what Ucept said before he died? This is our town we can't let them take it from us"_

The Officer cocked his head and started threatening to kill everyone in the town if they didn't let them dock. Eragon got really pissed when he threatened to kill him then rape his wife, then shoot his child in the face. Eragon trying to keep his cool snapped his fingers and 50 archers lined the wall, arrows at the ready. The officer stopped talking and drove his boat back to the ships.

During the night saphira woke up in a cold sweat and jumped onto eragon.

"Eragon they're coming, they're coming!"

"Relax saphira who's coming?" Eragon said very concerned.

"People with "Guns""

Eragon and saphira got out of bed and transformed into dragons and flew out. The sun was just coming up giving the sky a pinkish look. But the sea had a large amount of black spots, which were heading towards the beach.

Suddenly two huge explosions hit the seaside wall causing it to collapse. Eragon "So saphira was I right or not?"

"Once again Eragon, you do know what people want"

The dragons flew off and began using magic to turn the boats over.

(In the U.S.S. Bush)

"Commander, the sea is flipping over our boats"

"What how?"

"We don't know but there are two dragons flying overhead of the happenings"

"Dragons?"

"Dragons sir didn't you get the memo?"

"Ugh... (Hack) Of course send out two birds and some choppers to take the two down"

"Yes sir"

Out on the water

"Saphira I love you"

"I love you two eragon"

The boats were all flipped over now and they were heading back to shore when they heard a roar behind them. Suddenly the dragons were taking the turbulence from two F-16 fighters. They tumbled close to the water but they both recovered and flew back to the town with a newfound motivation. The jets came back and they both shot missiles at the dragons.

**"**Blöthr" (stop or halt depending on context) they both said. The missiles stopped in mid air and then fell harmlessly into the ocean. Saphira and Eragon were now worried, and worse yet they both felt the presence of the people in the helicopters closing, fast.

"_Eragon I don't think I am going to make it"_

"_Saphira don't say that, were so close"_

The duo was now a hundred feet from Voi. The F-16's had come back and they were opening up with machine gun fire. _"Ugh… Eragon how do we stop them?"_

"_We shoot fire at them" _he replied

The F-16's had come back but this time the dragons were turned around and when they were close enough began spewing fire on them. One of the two exploded in mid-air the other launched a missile at saphira and the pilot ejected before his plane exploded as well.

The missile burst open in mid-air and a large Tungsten carbide net shot forward and wrapped itself around saphira. (Which is actually plausible since the U.S. military is known to buy Tungsten carbide)

"_Eragon Help me!"_ Eragon whipped around and tried to grab saphira but was soon scared off by two apache helicopters. When ever he tried to get close the helicopters opened fire. There was nothing he could do as he helplessly watched his soul mate be dragged off by a CH-47 Chinook helicopter.

"_Eragon help me!"_

"_Don't worry saphira I'll get help" _Eragon turned around and flew off. Leaving saphira crying out for help.

With new found energy Eragon was desperate he headed for the one place where he knew he could get help (in the ancient language) _"Gods grant me the speed to reach Du Eldenvarden with in an hour" _(which from his place is a two day trip even by dragon flight) Instantly his wing beat speed was a hundred times faster, his speed was so fast that he had to close his eyes but he could feel it in his heart that he was going the right way.

(Back in the U.S.S. Bush)

"Commander, sir, we have captured one of the two dragons"

"Ah, good put her in the cargo hold and put me up for another promotion"

"Yes sir, but sir there is one more thing"

"Oh… yes what is it"

"The other black dragon was seen leaving soon as he was over land his speed picked up to 1,820 miles per hour"

"So?"

"Sir that's faster than the any land, air, or sea animal recorded and not to mention the speed of the more basic jets"

"Well it isn't attacking us so what's the problem?"

"Nothing sir, just thought you might want to know"

**So, the military is involved know, will eragon save the only love of his life, will saphira die or will she escape, and what is it with these rumors of two red dragons and a man controlling an army of urgals.**

**Well I'll just have to make something up (ba-dum-pssh)**

**I feel a lot better, next chapter is about how Eragon gets help and other back stories λ**


	19. Love and Loss

**Λ well it's a strange day… I know I put a couple of lemons in here somewhere…oh well. Can't find them. Anyway there will be quite a few back-stories. And no I won't be naming any more characters unless it is necessary, on that note welcome to the BIG CHAPTER (Da-Da-Da-dum-Ba-Ba-Ba-bum) (it's huge)**

**(It's like a filler episode but it's actually important)**

(First what happened to terry and xander)

"_See you guys, we promise we'll visit" _terry said as they left the palace, _"Xander do you think that nyemere will be able to cope with the loss of her child? She seemed pretty shaken after, well you know"_

"_I think it will be rough but she'll be able to get through it" _he responded

"_Yeah you're probably right" _They began to fly to the spine, _"Why are we going this way terry?"_

"_Because I want to check in with mom, we've been gone over a month you know"_she replied.

"_What ever you want" _so it was a pretty uneventful flight back. Soon they came across a caravan and tried to land stealthy near it.

The people in the caravan had not seen them and continued to pull their carts and some carriages. The two dragons got behind a patch of trees and watched as they went by.

"_So, I know what you want to do xander, just say the word"_

"_Now"_ Both of the dragons burst from the tree line, scaring the crap out of the humans there. The two dragons burst forward and knock the carriages over. They then turned around and lit up the carts before flying away.

The dragons flew away laughing hysterically as the humans cursed and swore at them as they flew away. _"Terry that was amazing, the most fun I've had since we did our courtship dive"_

"_I totally agree, I can't wait till we get home"_

"_Mmmhmmm"_

So it was a short distance from where they were to the spine. When they got to their old home(ish) area, they began to call out for their mom and dad.

"_Xander I don't think that they are here"_

"_You're right come here"_ Terry flew over to where xander was perched.  
In front of him was the entrance to their old cave. The pair began to walk into the incredibly oversized cave.

"_Makes you realize how small you actually are when you look at the old nest which looks like it could just fit us comfortably. Not six little dragons running around everywhere" _xander said with a sigh

"_Yeah,"_she replied _"hey remember that time when me and rube where fighting?"_

"_Oh, yeah then you started to cut through his scales and eventually mom and dad had to break it up"_ both the dragons began to snicker. It was a long day of bringing up the past and talking about their stupid mistakes as dragonets (dragon version of children).

"_Hey remember that one time when rube jumped on Katherine's back and she only got him off by getting in that lake and turning upside down"_xander asked

"_Yeah then when he got out dad was waiting for him so he slipped back under the water until it was "hunting time" and he got on her back again"_ they both began to laugh again.

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_Don't know, want to go on a hunt?"_

"_Sure what the heck"_ so the two took off into the woods and brought down deer for the rest of the day. When the evening arrived they went back and reflected on why they came here in the first place.

"_So now what?" _Terry asked

"_Lets go to bed" _xander replied with a yawn

"So the night was long but it was warm. The cave had been carefully designed so the entrance to the cave was actually built into the side of a mountain and it was dug out so the main chamber was actually below the entrance so that the cold air would stay out and the warm air would either rise out the entrance or get caught in the main chamber.

The floor was for some reason soft and sort of springy. This was a great location for dragons to have a family no wonder mom and dad chose this place" xander thought about as he and his sister cuddled up in the nest and fell asleep.

In the morning the two were awoken by a strange sound, clanging. _"Terry what the heck is that?" _

"_I have no idea, but it's annoying" _she said as she tried to find a position where she didn't have to hear it as loud. The sound got louder so they both got up, stretched, and looked out the caves entrance. There was a strange bird out there and it was making all the noise.

(terry's POV)

"_Hey terry, breakfast is served" _xander said as he unleashed a mighty stream of fire on the strange bird. When the bird fell hit the rocks and the flames died down they both walked up to the carcass of the strange bird. _"Where's the blood?" _terry asked

"_Why doesn't it smell like it's from around here?" _xander responded _"And look at the hole in its head what are these green leaves doing in here and what's with all this stuff on the leaves" _xander bent down and picked one up between his claws, and took a bite out of it. _"Yeeeooowch, it's like eating a blade" _he said with a cut up mouth.

"_Hey xander what do you make of this?" _she said pointing at the words on the side of the tail.

"_It looks like it says "US marines" what the heck is an us marines?"_he said (as in you and me marines, is the what they think it says)

So they dragged the bird into the cave and left it there. _"Come on xander, I know a few places where there are birds with meat on them"_ they left the bird in the cave and went off to a farm not too, too far away, and robed them blind of half the chickens there.

When they got back there was an even bigger flying thingy outside the entrance to their cave. _"You know xander I'm starting to get pissed that we can't even have our own home"_

"_I agree, want to kill one more thing today?"_

"_Sure, the gods could care less anyway" _the twins came upon the strange flying thingy, and watched a string from it's belly was lifting up the bird they killed earlier.

The strange bird thing saw them and began to fly up and away. _"Oh no you don't" _terry said as she grabbed the belly of the beast. She then ripped a hole in the middle of the beast; to her surprise it was hollow. There were a few humans in there staring at her head. She drew in a breath and expelled small amount of fire and poisonous gas killing everyone inside nearly instantly. But she did it so that none of the strange beast was hurt itself. Xander grabbed the top and they gently laid it down on the plateau.

They were starting to get tired as the sun began to set on yet another all and all good day. When they got in there were a few humans in green, brown and black clothing. They began to stiffen up against the far wall. Terry and xander were too tired to care at this point so terry addressed them all and said _"We don't mind if you stay here tonight, _(yawn while flashing all of her six inch diamond sharp teeth) _But just don't wake us up"_

They all in unison nodded their heads. A few slumped over and caught their breath the others began to side-step along the wall till they reached the entrance and got into the bird. They soon heard "oh god man this helicopter better start" The one's who had been catching their breath soon followed suit and there was a loud rumbling outside then it gradually faded away as I fell asleep xander holding me from behind, murmuring something about wanting to start a family with me but I could tell he was sleeping.

I woke up and xander was waiting for me with a pair of freshly killed deer. _"What's this for?"_

"_You overslept, the sun has been up for a long time"_

"_Oops, thanks for the meal"_ I said I went over and began to eat my breakfast, Mid way through my second doe I noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off me this whole time. I finished off my doe by swallowing the rest of it. _"Xander why are you staring at me?"_I asked slightly scared of him.

"_Sorry terry, I was just day dreaming"_

"_Liar"_I shot back quickly _"xander I've been your sister for five and a half years, know why were you staring at me"_

"_I, I can't stand it anymore, you smell so good, at night my member has grown hard for some reason just from sleeping next to you. I can't stand it, images are pouring into my mind that I find disgusting, and so I found out where the smell was coming from when you didn't wake up right away. It was coming from where you piss. I couldn't stand it, it was so overpowering that my member was hard in seconds. I had such unclean thoughts that hunting was the only way to keep my mind off you" _xander said with a dragon-like sigh at the end.

I was a little taken back by this, but at the same time my emotions for him began to be stirred up again. I could under stand where he was coming from though; I was a perfectly healthy dragon in her first heat, I was a perfect match (as in a match like how a ace of spades matches an ace of spades (the same as the other)) for him, mentally and physically, I couldn't help what seeped out of my mind next _"I feel the same way, roughly, about you" _it came out so calmly it scared even me. I walked up to him and wrapped my tail around his tail, just like mom told me to do when I found the right one. (As in reference to a dragon (male or female))

He motioned for me to get back in the nest, which I complied with. But I did so in such away that I forced him to walk alongside me. When we got in the nest I took a deep look at him and realized why I loved him more than my brother, I loved him like a soul mate and he soon began to tell me the same thing.

Soon I looked down and I saw a huge purple thing sticking out of his folds. _"What's that?" _

"_This my member" _I stared at for a few seconds and made a few guesses at it's dimensions. It was about three feet long and maybe a five-inch diameter, in other words it was big. (Circumference is 15.7 inches total area is 180π square inches)

He began to hold me and he began to rub my walls with one of his back claws. It felt soooo goood. I couldn't stand it and he knew it. But he had my body held in such a way that our bellies were facing each other but he was able to either pull me closer or keep me at bay. Soon he touched something that sent shocks through my body and he could see me shiver when he touched it, he got on it with a second claw and continued to rub it until I felt like I was going to pee. I let him know, but he held me in placed and continued to rub this "nub" as he described it. Until I felt something come from deep within my whole body tensed up and he stopped rubbing.

He waited a few seconds as I caught my breath and all he did was stared at my eyes._ "Dad says this might hurt" _he took his member and positioned it against my pee hole. He started to put pressure on it and it began to slip into me, until it hit a barrier of some kind. He added a bit more pressure and what ever it was split in two (so to speak).

I felt so much pain it was unbearable. I began to cry and he saw my tear and stopped forcing it in. _"Do you want me to stop?" _

After a few seconds I felt the pain subsiding. _"Go on xander, it feels better now"_

He began to push it into me until I felt a kind of knot on his member. He pushed a little harder and it slipped in. It just kept coming until he stopped putting it in.

"_Why did you stop?" _I asked him

"_Because it's all the way in"_

So we kind of just laid there for a few seconds catching our breaths. Soon he went to pull it out when we both decided that it was boring. As he pulled it out we started to moan. Eventually we figured it out and he began to slowly pull his member in and out of me (or at least till he hit his knot, which had grown a lot). It was surprising to me how gently he was doing it too, here I was at his mercy and he treated me so kindly, so gentle. It felt so good, we thought we had found heaven, but then I had that feeling like I was going to pee again and all the sudden I felt a new warm feeling inside of me, this made me convulse again. We just laid in each other's arms for the rest of the day. (He didn't take his member out of me till the next day partially because I asked him to the other reason was because we did it again a considerable time later (about the time the sun was about to set)) During that time we kept talking about how much we loved each other.

Two days later I felt something warm inside my belly, I could feel it like it was another life or lives. I told him after we settled in for the night and he curled around me and rubbed me into another convulsion.

"_It means you are pregnant, dad told me about this, soon we will have to deal with a liter of our own, but that will take another five months." _He said as he laid his head in front of mine. We both fell asleep while holding our bellies to each other.

**(Mmmmmm… lemonade) anyway now we turn to len, aromer, nyad and nyemere after this a brief time skip to when eragon comes in. Then a chapter on Murtag, Thorn And Rube. After that a chapter on how lune lost katherine.**

The gang was just finishing off their goodbyes to xander and terry. They went back to the capitol building, were the king was waiting for them along with another elf whom they didn't recognize.

"Ahhh, now this is a sight I like to see, but where are the two white dragons and that one dark red one?" the king asked

"My lord, the two dragons left us when we got in the city and the dark red one left us to train, some where" nyad responded "Here is that sword, but why is the sword so important?"

"Because it is no normal sword, it and several other things fell upon this land, we studied them and turned them into weapons. How ever they were hidden or built in such away that no one noticed them. This is a safety device for one such device that actually makes up Mt. Helgrind entirely, unfortunately we haven't figured out how to stop the radioactivity from spreading so that's why we had you dragons do it"

"_Did you try to kill Len and I?" _aromer asked

"No, your scales and skin are so tough and air tight that radioactivity doesn't hurt you"

"Any way the reason we had you do this will be explained by my daughter arya, I am off to a meeting with the leaders of our military and the Varden"

"Well, I am arya and as you now know you just took the safety off a weapon. If you would all follow me I need to take you to meet up with lune and katherine. From there we will go to the most secure elven facility"

"_Is it true that our dad was once in love with you and then you broke his heart" _len said viciously.

Arya taken a back by what he said looked away then said sadly "I suppose"

She led them into the palace then took them through several huge hallways till they reached a gigantic door. She said several words no one could really understand (one it was muffled, two it was in the ancient language) and the door slowly opened itself, with a loud moan on the inside was a lune teaching Katherine how to fight.

"_Hi guys, I see you met my niece" _lune said in his usual child like voice.

"_Katherine!!"_len and aromer ran up and tackled her.

"_Hi guys, good to see you guys again, it has been what a month?"_

"_Yeah something close to that we kind of just tried to relax after nyemere had a miscarriage" _aromer replied

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah, it just took some time for her to cool down"_

"Everybody, I know this is a happy moment for you but you'll be spending a lot more time together rather soon. So if you will just follow me" arya said kind of dryly.

She led them into the royal room took out what appeared to be a playing card, and inserted it into a slit in the very back of the room. The back wall opened up and showed a rather large staircase spiraling down wards.

When they had reached the bottom there were a few elves running around with papers and a few were stationed at what looked like glowing paper on a stick with moving images on them.

In the front of the room was a huge piece of paper with blue and green areas on it. Then on it were two small red arrows moving east. There were also blinking yellow dots that were in the same place all the time but they had the letter "N" next to them. Then in blue were dots with the letter "C" next to them that were moving all over.

"This is the war room, nyad and nyemere talk to your dragons and see if you can figure out why you're here."

"_What do you think nyad?" aromer asked_

"_Well I have never even heard of this place and I have the second highest clearest there is"_

"_Well based on the name I'm going to say that it has to do with us and a security risk"_

"_I'll try"_

"Hey arya does this have anything to do with a security risk?"

"Good guess nyad you're actually pretty close"

"The reason I couldn't love your father, katherine, len and aromer was because I work on protecting and hiding us from the rest of the world. This is the ASPD force, or the Alagaësian Security, Protection and Defense Force. I was off for the last decade and a half, infiltrating a country known as the "United States" I found out that someone had found an old page in a man named Christopher Columbus's old journal which had contained in as ancient language older than ours on how to get to this island"

"_So arya tell me why should we care?" _len said

"Because when we had saved this man and one of his boats he showed me his maps and I told him not to put us on them. He agreed and he took off. When he returned he said that in his journeys he had found this ancient scroll telling how to get here and I took it from his hands and threw it in the fire"

"Then how did the "United States" get it?" nyemere

"We don't know but that is why you are here. You must pledge to help us fend off the outsiders"

"_Why?"_len asked

"_I'll take this one arya" _lune said

"_Thanks, I'm being called by dad to come talk any way. Come back up when you are done"_

"_The reason we don't want them is because most humans, will try to put us in zoo's or they will go in and mess up the nature that we have achieved here. Also this is the last place on earth where magic still exists not to mention dragons, elves, dwarves, and other magical creatures, not to mention several species of plants and animals that are found no where else. Humans in numbers can be oppressive, cruel and wasteful"_

"_I will pledge my allegiance to protecting here then" _aromer replied

"_Yeah me too"_ Len said happily

"I will join" nyad said

"I guess then I must join" nyemere said lightly laughing

"What was the joke nyemere?" nyad asked slightly disturbed

"I can't help but think of all the death that soon will follow us"

The riders and their dragons soon left the room and went and joined the king and arya. They were seated around a large table the room was closed off and guards were posted at the doors. "I didn't know Saphira was going to be coming to this meeting, let alone she had found a mate" a Nasuada said surprised.

"_I'm not a girl" _len said saddened and hurt.

"Oh, where are my manners, Nasuada this is len. Yes he does look just like his mother but no he isn't. But yes she had a litter and sadly only three of the six are here, the green one is katherine and the black one that's kind of green tinted is aromer" arya said

"_Hello"_ aromer said

"_Evening"_katherine said

"_Hi"_len said through a sniffle

"So who is the lucky dragon to have mated with saphira?"

"Well, actually it is Eragon" arya said kind of distracted

"No, really? How would that work?" she asked

"That dragon up on the ceiling is actually a worker of the gods and was sent here to turn him into a dragon/ elf/ human and basically restart the dragons"

Lune had stopped paying attention to what ever was going on and turned back into the size of a dragonet around the time when he walked in and used his magic to create a bubble, which he was now floating on._"Hey guys, Look I can touch my toes, man you guys look like people from up here"_

"Lune get the hell off that bubble and get back down here!!"arya yelled at him

"_Make me"_

"Are you sure he is a worker for the gods?" Nasuada asked

"Yeah, he is just a child, quite literally. So he doesn't care what he does. That is until something happens to someone he loves or he must protect something, which includes his word. Then he won't stop until he is forced to stop by a third party" arya responded as she took a bow and arrow from one of the guards and shot his bubble. He fell a good thirty-five feet till he hit the ground, where he promptly got up and started saying _"Again, again, again" _

"Oh my gods, shut the hell up!!" arya said as she landed a punt which sent him flying across the room into the wall.

"_Didn't have to be so mean" _he said as he began to cry and float to the doors where he walked into them, which broke them open. Sending the guards on the other side flying. Lune walked off to parts that no one cared about but katherine. She soon gave chase to him and tried to comfort him.

"Was that necessary, daughter?" the king asked

"With him, yes"

"Any way you guys we were just talking about what we should do if anyone tries to find here." Nasuada said

"_We kill them" _aromer said

"We meant like a army" The king said

"_You have us" _nyad said

"Aye that we do. I say we're done till anything actually pops up" a general from the elven side of the table said as he got up and left.

So the people disassembled till a month later where they began to talk about where a small helicopter got in and out of the island and about a U.S. carrier, which was about a hundred miles off shore. But soon the ship left and life went back to normal (which was mostly either practicing fighting or studying war tactics from arya and lune)

Around nine years later and ten months, two destroyers were spotted by the radar system, heading this way along with a cruiser. But there was a war that had opened up in Europe between the Iranians and the Iraqi's so they were dismissed as support for that war. Meanwhile a new pack had formed from terry and xander. They visited as soon as they possibly could and showed off their dragonets there were three boys and three girls. Who strangely could heal themselves. (Anyway first aromer and len then lune and katherine)

**(in the dragon's quarters, Aromer's still in her nest half sleeping half awake and len is looking out the window watching the elves go about their business)**

"_Aromer maybe we should start our own pack, even nyemere had a child"_

"_I was actually thinking the same thing, but I have no idea how"_

"_We could ask nyad and nyemere, they should know"_

"_Yeah, even better yet our dragonets can play with their children"_

So the pair got up and tracked their riders down to a garden inside the palace, when they got there nyemere was teaching vrael (yes the child's name) about plants and trying to get him to use magic, to no use. The child was unnaturally smart and was able to figure things out without using magic. Nyad was meditating over a stream. (yes that means he was floating above it) the whole scene was very relaxing to look at.

"_Nyemere?"_len asked

"_Yes, my dragon?"_

"_Aromer and I have decided that we would like to start a family like you two"_

"_oh…"_ … "Vrael why don't you go annoy, I mean talk to lune"

"Okay mommy" vrael said as he ran out of the garden.

"Nyad could you please come here?"

"Yes, dearest" nyad got over solid ground and put his legs down and walked over. "So what do our dragons want today?"

"They want to start their own family"

"So what's the problem?"

"They claim that neither their mom or dad told them how"

"And?"

"They want us to show them how" Nyad turned a very dark shade of red._"Umm… I really don't think that…I mean umm, how should I put this"_

"_What is it my rider" _aromer asked

"_Well generally it comes naturally or someone that's family in the same species tells them"_

"_But were family" _len said

"_Yeah but that's different"_

"_Why, I think of you as a brother"  
_

"_When you mate it is generally a personal thing that you don't want others seeing"_

"_But it isn't like we are ashamed of our love and it's not like were asking a complete stranger"_

"_True, I will make you a deal, well get you in the position and if you want we can leave, but we'll only do it if aromer is in heat"_

"_I think that we can both take that deal" _aromer said. So the elves guided their dragons back to their room ( the dragon's quarters).

"_Are you sure you two want to start a family" _nyemere asked

The dragons looked at each other. They stared deep into the others eyes. Then they responded at the same time _"Yes" _

"First aromer, would you come back with me?" nyad asked

"_Sure"_she said a little confused. "Would you please get on your back?" _"Sure" _she said as she rolled over. Nyad got up on her belly and moved towards her walls. He pulled out a test tube with holes and screwed it into a syringe. He put his hands along her walls then said something in the ancient language, aromer looking at him strangely as she began to feel waves of coolness along her walls, the only way she made it go away was to retract them. He slowly inserted the strange test tube and pulled a cup of liquid from her insides. It felt so good but she couldn't grasp what this had to do with mating. He slid off her belly and pulled out a small glass cup. (raising the question "where the heck does he keep this stuff, let alone get it") He slowly poured out half of the liquid into the cup. Then he pulled out a leaf and placed it on the surface of the liquid. The liquid turned a reddish shade of purple. _"well the good news aromer is that you are in heat so we'll get you set up"_ The rest of the liquid he put into a test tube, plugged it up with a rubber stopper and pocketed it.

Aromer and nyad re-entered the room where len was sitting patiently wagging his tail. Nyemere was sitting in the lune's nest. (which made her look ten sizes to small) She got out _"So?" _she asked.

"_Well she is in heat"_ he said kind of happily kind of sad.

"_You know I can hear what you guys are talking about and we did have a deal" _he said anxiously. "Yeah, thanks for reminding us len"

Nyad went over to one of the doors and locked it. He then went over to the second one and locked it as well. "we all know that this won't stop lune if he wants to come in" he said and everyone laughed somewhat.

"_Aromer would you please get in your nest?" _nyad asked

"_Sure"_she said very anxious to what was about to happen. She got in and immediately the elves frowned. _"Did I do something wrong?"_aromer asked somewhat unhappily. _"No, it's nothing… anymore" _nyemere said as she said something in the ancient language. Len's nest smacked into aromer's nest, making it twice as big as before.

"_And I assume that you both have done the courtship dive?" _nyemere asked. They both nodded their heads. _"Good then you are partners for life" _she said happily.

"_Aromer could you please get on your back?" _nyemere asked. _"Sure"_

"_Now before you two mate, the female dragon must be properly warmed up"_ nyemere began to lecture.

"_Wait are you going to warm me up? Cause you know it is a little cold" _

"_Not that kind of warmed up" _nyemere said as she petted the side of aromer's head.

"_Nyad, if you would"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes and teach my dragon how to do it as well" _ nyad grumbled as he called over len. Nyad got on top of aromer and moved towards her walls. He slowly began to rub her walls very gently. _"Len when you mate with aromer, you must be very delicate and carefully. You can only mate with her if she wants to, and if she does, she will retract her walls by her choice alone" _

"_Nyemere, there's something happening to my pee hole it feels funny, am I supposed to fight it?" _aromer asked. _"No, no give into it, relax, we won't let anything happen to you guys under our watchful eyes"_ still petting aromer's head.

Slowly her walls began to open and nyad began to talk again _"After she has excepted that she wants to mate with you, you must warm her up watch closely" _Nyad took his hands and began to rub the pale skin underneath, he specifically began rubbing the folds where the skin had split that formed a nub he then let len take over.

"_Nyemere, I feel like I'm going to pee can I get up to use the bathroom?"_ aromer asked in obvious pleasure but she had such a sense of urgency in her voice. Nyemere began humming an elven love song. And then lifted up aromer's head and put it into her lap and continued to rub the dragon's head. _"Nyemere, Nyemere, please I really have to use the restroom!!" _ it wasn't a few seconds after she said that she began to convulse. Liquids began to pump out of her pee hole.

"_Go on len, you earned it" _nyad motioning for him to drink the strange liquid. Len craned his neck down and began to lap it up. After the first lick he realized how sweet aromer was and wouldn't stop licking her till she was completely dry again.  
(on the outside)

"_All right len now lay your chest against hers and I'll help you from there" _Len slowly nodded his head, while still staring at aromer's pee hole. Slowly he climbed up and stared into aromer's eyes. He couldn't believe how much love and trust he saw in those eyes. Soon he felt something grab his member. He let out a little growl, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. _"Relax, len I'm trying to help, remember"_

Slowly he felt a heat against the tip of his member. _"all right len now is the final part, slowly and gently push your member forward"_ Len did as he was told till he met some kind of barrier. He began to push till he pushed through it. _"Now stop len give your mate a few seconds"_

Nyemere was comforting aromer and telling her how good she was doing and rubbing her head, which she found strangely relaxing. _"It hurts so bad"_ aromer was crying now. It took a few minutes but soon the pain she felt subsided, she told len to start going in again. Len started to stick it in again till he hit a knot in his member Which nyad told him_ "was normal for a dragon" _ So he carefully pushed it in. Slipped the last of it in and asked nyad what he should do next. _"Pull it out as far as you can, but don't force it out, then stick it back in slowly" _he did as he was told and it felt so good and aromer began to growl and moan at the same time, nyemere slipped out and pulled off all her clothes, nyad got the idea and they hid in katherine's nest and began to make love out of sight of the dragons.

When it was over len tried to pull his knot out but couldn't so they were stuck. Nyemere said that aromer should feel something in her belly within the week and that's when they'll know if she got pregnant. An hour later len got his knot out, dragon seed seeped out of aromer's pee hole, she got up and all len wanted to do was cuddle with her and talk about life.

(Later that night)

(katherine's POV)

Aromer began to tell me of how she felt for len and how they had made love. I wanted that with lune and I so wanted that by the end of the night. We had already done the courtship dive that I had gotten to do with me (barely). So he came in as his size that resembled mine. I told him that I wanted to make love to him. All he did was ask _"What's that?" _

Him, a force of nature didn't even know how to make love. So I combined our nests using the magic he taught me, and said _"I guess you'll have to sleep with me"_ he had the nerve to actually go and use magic to make another nest.

So now I was getting angry. I used my magic to pick him up and put him in my nest. When he tried to get out I suppressed him using my magic._"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I slept with you" _Finally I was getting somewhere.

Soon I had him above me with my walls wide open. He looked a little taken back by this but soon realized what I really wanted after ten years was love. _"I really don't know if I should" _he said but his body said otherwise. His member was sticking out, I craned my neck up so I was in his face and said to him _"I know you want to, and I want you to be my first" _Soon after I said that he extended and folded his wings in such a way that len and aromer who were cuddling and watching us could not see what we were doing.

He slowly began to insert his member inside of me. I was so ready and wet too. I had been thinking about this all day. He slowly pushed past my barrier. I felt so bad. I began to cry from all the pain. Then he looked me in the face and I began to feel better. I felt him sliding into me too, it felt so good. Then I felt something big trying to fit into me and slowly it did. Then lune began to pull in and out of me. Creating friction on the inside of my pee hole. After thirty minutes of this god given pleasure I felt like I had to pee. So I let it go and my body began to shudder. I could feel my pee hole becoming a vacuum. Then I felt something warm coming out of the tip of lune's member. This sent me into another convulsion suck anything that he had left in him into me. I could feel its heat moving into my belly. And the stuff just stayed there too.

He fell asleep inside of me. Giving me time to think about what had just happened. He had taken what he pees with and stuck it in a tiny hole that I use to pee, then he had sprayed something inside of me. None of this really caught my brain too much except how the mating goes. Thinking back on it I realize that it was very gentle and he had done it softly. But what grabbed my brain is the idea of him sticking something inside of where I pee from, I don't know I guess I will always think that this is weird.

(Obviously these dragons have to a take an anatomy class)

Now what happened to rube, the phoenix, murtag, and thorn.

(About two years ago because ten-year time skips are hard to do)

"Come dragons, again" the phoenix crowed. The two dragons, which were heavily panting, lunged at each other. Bloodlust in both of the dragon's eyes. Rube was defending against every one of thorn's attacks. He seemed to see every attack before it even happened. Soon murtag jumped in and both the dragon and the rider were trying to kill him. Then, the phoenix raised his rightwing and kull surrounded him as well. And then rube faltered and thorn saw it, and jumped on him.

"_Poor little dragon. Can't beat me, I'll just have to take katherine for my self"_ This snide comment from thorn sent rube into a frenzy. He began thrashing about killing a few kull with his crazed swipes, but he couldn't get out from thorn, who was twice his size.

"_You know, I think I'll make it as painful as possible, then after I'm done with her I'll choke the life right out of her" _Rube was going insane underneath thorn. Suddenly Rube made a break out from underneath of thorn and was soon holding thorns neck with one paw and the other positioned at thorn's jugular vein. _"She is mine and mine alone. If you even joke I'll kill you!!" _rube proceeded to slash thorn's scales around his neck, but wasn't able to pierce the scales, so he began to cry when he realized he wouldn't be able to hurt thorn, but kept attacking him anyway.

"Gánga aptr" (move backwards) murtag shouted. Rube was picked up like a doll and hung in the air where he continued to cry.

"Rube, you may be able to see the future but unless you are able to control your emotions, I'm afraid you will never be able to beat thorn" the phoenix said some what disappointed (again) "Murtag please keep rube in the air so he can cry out his problems we will bring you dinner if necessary"

"Thank you master"

"_Don't I get anything?" _rube said through his crying.

"Maybe, depends"

"_Depends on what"_

"Depends if I remember to send you food" the phoenix and thorn and the kull left with rube still in the air crying his eyes out. (His body position is similar to a cradled cat)

"Come on rube you've been crying for three hours, get over it. The suns starting to go down too"

"_I can't, I love her too much"_

"You wild dragons are unbelievable"

"Mr. Murtag?" an urgal asked him.

"Yes, that's me" he responded

"Master Javojix has sent you dinner"

"_Is there anything for me?" _rube asked

"Yes there is but I am only allowed to give it to you if master murtag says I can" Murtag looked at rube for a few seconds and realized how hungry he was. He slowly put rube down and waved the urgal off as he and rube began to eat their dinner.

"So rube, care to tell me why you like this dragon?"

"_She is so beautiful, she is so sensible, so strong, and she isn't a asshole like thorn"_ Murtag began to snicker as rube swallowed what was left of the deer.

"Thorn isn't an asshole you just have to get to know him better, he's really nice under the skin"

"_Really? I would have figured that he would have been a bunch of meat underneath his skin"_

"So where did you come from? I mean galbatorix and I looked everywhere for other dragons. We didn't even see a nest let alone a whole pack"

"_We lived on the other side of the desert, we were forced to come over here when a large fire destroyed the forest we lived near. Then with no game to hunt my pack forced themselves to make the flight across the desert and then we separated to our own places"_

"Did you ever meet a man named eragon and his dragon saphira?"

"_No, but I have heard weird rumors around those two"_

"Really, like what?"

"_Things about a strange magic surrounding the two and Eragon becoming a dragon or was it that Saphira became a human? Anyway I'd dismiss them as rumors"_

They both snickered at the thought of humans and dragons changing species as they headed back to the underground base.

(back at the base)

"_Well, Well, well, the little princess has decided to show her face, done thinking about your lesbian girlfriend?"_

"Thorn chill, we don't needed anymore problems today" the phoenix said angrily

Thorn grumbled as he walked back to his nest. The four of them talked for a while then the two dragons went to their separate quarters, which were only divided by a wall.

Rube slept well till he heard his door slowly open. He thought he was still dreaming so he fell back asleep. He was suddenly awakened by feeling some one pick him up, and into the air. _"Wakey, Wakey princess" _

"_Ugh… thorn is that you, go back to bed I'm trying to sleep"_ after rube said this he realized where thorn was and what he was about to do. _"Heh, heh, thorn umm… can you put me down?" _

"_No"_

"_You don't want to really do this do you?"_

"_Oh I believe I do" _rube felt thorn's member against his walls._"Open up or I kill you" _

"_No!!"_ rube responded. Thorn after hearing this basically slapped his face._"No!!" _The assault continued till thorn realized that rube wasn't going to open his walls by choice. Thorn took one of his back claws and forcibly opened rube's walls. Thorn placed his member against rubes anus and slowly said, _"Enjoy it because I won't stop till I'm done" _Rube began to yell and cry out for help but it was the middle of the night and one to none people were likely awake.

Thorn began to rigorously fuck rube's brains out. Thirty minutes later thorn slipped out and off of rube, much to rube's relief and thorn's displeasure.

"Thorn, what the hell were you thinking!?!" murtag shouted angrily

"_Thank you, murtag" _rube said panting.

"Shut up rube!!" murtag said causing rube to cower away, right out the door.

"_I have urges you know"_ thorn said about to go at his riders neck.

"We all do, but you can't turn to your partners for a release"

Thorn proceeded to yell at thorn for dictating his life and murtag yelling at thorn for raping another dragon especially because the dragon was a guy and he was worried that thorn might be gay.

The two eventually began to tackle each other and blood was spilled on both sides. The phoenix burst through the doors. "QUIET!!!" the rider and dragon separated. "Now I know you two need to fight out your problems, but rube has informed me of what happened here tonight"

"_Wimp"_thorn said softly to rube.

"Thorn shut up and pay attention, I am displeased in all of you and if you can't get your acts together I personally will see to it that you are punished by having your food rations quartered (as in reference to only giving a quarter of what their receiving now) and for thorn and rube this means having your wings temporarily clipped until you learn to act like a team and share your food like a team."

"_But that's not fair"_ thorn whined

"And it wasn't fair that you beat and raped a rube, so GET OVER IT!!!"

(two months later)

"Rube were happy for you but would you stop bragging about your thousandth human kill, me and thorn already did that before you were born" murtag said slightly annoyed.

"BOY'S!!!" the phoenix shouted. "Come over here, were about to have visitors"

"_What are you talking about javojix?" _thorn said in a strangely happy voice (yes starving is a good form of breaking bad habits)

Suddenly the boulder that blocked the entrance broke into tiny pieces all that you could here was a strangely annoying voice saying _"told you that I could break it down arya" _

"Guess you were right katherine" arya responded

"You sure that they're down here lune?" another voice said

"Welcome to our home travelers and dragons, is their anything that I can do for you?" the phoenix said sarcastically as urgals and kull surrounded the party and brought them into the underground bunker.

"_Hi phoenix, do you remember me?"_

"Oh, what the #&$, what are you doing here, can't you leave me alone" the phoenix said as it lowered its head.

"_No, hey nice urgal army, can I play with them?" _lune asked

"No, NO, don't touch any of them" the phoenix yelled

"_Katherine"_rube muttered after seeing her for the first time in a long time.

Thorn on the mean time tried to jump on the back of aromer but was met swiftly in the air by nyad. "One thousand butterfly hits of the shining palm." Nyad was near thorn's stomach only a few seconds his hands a blur when he kicked off thorn. Thorn hung in the air a few seconds then went flying across the room. When he landed he tried to get back up, he couldn't, it was like his whole body was just jello®.

"_We didn't come for a fight, but I call winner" _lune said about to charge nyad. (Nyad ran behind aromer)

"We came to see if thorn, rube and murtag would like to help us" arya began

"_Tell you what arya, well help you if lune can beat me, but if he looses katherine must become my mate" _rube said slyly.

"_What, you can't bet me"_

"_Don't worry katherine, I'll beat him easy"_

The two stared at each other for a few seconds; lune pulled out a freezing spell but missed. _"Hmmm…. That's never happened before" _lune said as rube jumped into his face and proceeded to cut up lune before slamming lune into the ground with a powerful hit from his tail. _"Hrrmmm, you've gotten better since the last time we've met, I assume you've finally learned how to channel the future so you can see it before it happens, in that case"_

In the ancient language_ "Black bolt cannon" _lune bent over and a large amount of just utter pitch black spewed forth from his mouth and formed a small ball (tennis ball sized) The ball proceeded to give chase to rube but even he was seeming to have trouble with dodging it. _"The ball is constantly changing directions and is supposed to calculate how to hit you" _lune said with a grimace.

The phoenix said something under his breath and the ball disappeared with a massive explosion. _"That was cheap" _lune said as he jumped into hand-to-hand combat with rube.

Above ground on the other hand eragon was getting tired of waiting for the others so he turned into a human and walked into the bunker. "Hey can anyone tell me why there are two dragons fighting?"

"Eragon is that you?" murtag asked

"Murtag? Hey how you've been and how did you escape Shark Tooth Island?"

"Well that dark red dragon along with that flaming bird sprung us and then we've been living off the land ever since"

Anyway lune started to realize that the situation had become dire. He hadn't landed a hit on rube this whole match and he was taking a severe beating. Rube somehow got above him and slammed him back into the ground; he then proceeded to jump onto him. Big mistake lune grabbed him and muttered "ebrithil garjzla" rube was taken down by a large shock. Lune got up and began to walk back to katherine _"See told you I'd beat him"_

Rube jumped up and on got on his back slamming him back into the ground;_"She's mine" _rube secured his jaws around lune's neck and started to squeeze. Lune tried to say a spell but he had him pinned in such away that he couldn't say any thing.

"_I give, I give" _lune finally squeaked out. Instantly rube released him and went over to katherine who only gave him the cold shoulder.

"_Oh come on, you always were attracted to the stronger ones, and I did just defeat a god in pitched combat"_

"_I loved him though"_

"_Well now you can love me"_

He motioned her to a doorway that led deeper into the base. That was the last they saw of the two.

"Thorn, murtag would you like to go?"

"Sure now we get to kill stuff that won't get us in trouble"

Arya walked over to lune and got near his head and whispered "hey lune, are you alright"

Lune just responded with a simple "no" he got up slowly. Where the infinity sign on him was spinning so fast that it appeared to be a circle. It suddenly spewed forth a black color that seemed to cover all of his scales and wings.

"_Come on eragon and every one let's go" _lune said sharply. The phoenix gave arya something that looked like an old floppy disc and eragon got on lune's back and they flew off towards the town of Voi.

The trip was silent no one dared say anything even by mental link. They kind of felt bad for lune but at the same time they were scared of his new found sharpness and anger. When they got to town the battleships were leaving and the air craft carrier was right behind them.

"_Aromer, take your group and take out the ship on the far right. Thorn and murtag, I want you to take the ship on the far left. Arya, Eragon and I will take the closest one because that's where Saphira is" _lune barked out plainly.

**Well… I honestly feel sorry for lune… Sorry it's late. Likely to be the last chapter with lemons in it. This isn't even the half waypoint either… five thousandth hit… The only reason I gave the dragons such strong scales is because they will eventually be fighting the entire U.S. military (except the coast guard) **

**Next chapter is a scientist studying Saphira then showing the wrath of a dragon and then lune. Thorn will of course hit on Saphira. (Good luck with that pairing) P.S. for later katherine does get pregnant with rubes children but I won't spoil that part either. λ**


	20. Vets on a ship

**Goodbye lemons see you next story… Any way the first part of this chapter takes place between two Reptilian Medics and Saphira, then… something… like the end of the chapter.**

**(The medic's POV)**

Well if I had to describe myself, I would say that I was 5'7 and had a medium waist. I have a few grey hairs but at least I am not bald. I have a medium tan and look good for my 43 years of life. I have a PhD in veterinarian sciences and I have extensive knowledge pertaining to reptiles, but I always had the worst luck except for my wife. Anyway it always figure's that I get the boring jobs. I've been on these seas for over a week. The food sucks, and everything is so cramped. Worst yet I have to pay for my stay, which is about thirty bucks a night and I don't even get to do anything. "How did I ever get pulled into this?" I accidentally said aloud.

"Remember rick? The CIA approached us and they said, "We want you two vets to do something for your country. You can say no, but well have to kill you if you say no"" That's my roommate and wife Linda, always pointing out where I went wrong even in a rhetorical question.

So about 0800 on the tenth day every one got on motorboats and they left. Linda and I watched as they headed for the town off in the distance. Then the two of the deck guns on the battleship near us fired out two rounds we watched as the rounds hit the wall protecting the town. The wall soon crumbled, but we could have cared less we watched as two rather large lizards flew over the seas. The seas became so rough that it capsized all the motorboats. Then we watched as two F-16's launched off the deck and began to attack the giant lizards. Then two apache helicopters and a Chinook helicopter took off from the deck and headed towards the lizards. The F-16's headed back and shot missiles at the lizards but for some reason they stopped in mid air and fell into the sea. The lizards were so close to the town now that it was hard to see them. But we did see as the lizards breathed fire on the F-16's. One exploded instantly the other one launched a missile then the pilot ejected right before the plane exploded. The missile exploded for some reason and one of the lizards fell out of the sky into a waiting net held up by the chinook. The other lizard turned around and tried to reach the other one but he kept pulling back, I assumed that it was from the apaches firing at him.

Anyway the other lizard soon flew off. The helicopter brought the lizard back and the deck slowly opened up right to Linda and my lab. They set down the lizard and we were soon escorted into our lab by armed guards. Which left as soon as they could, bunch of pussies. So Linda and I walked over to the lizard and we both looked at each other. At the same time we said "dragon" We began to pour over its scales for any entry wounds from the bullets that were fired at it. Strangely we didn't find any.

"That's strange" I said a little creeped out.

"What?"

"There's no entry wounds"

"Your right… That is strange"

So soon we looked for an opening in the dragons scales. Which was a little hard because the dragon was still trying to get out. My wife tried to calm it down, but to no avail. Soon I found an opening under the part of the wing where it connects to the rest of the body. I pulled out a tranquilizer that was strong enough to stop a bull elephant. Slowly the dragon began to stop moving. I told my wife to get me the blood kit, She replied sure. As she walked over I heard her say "I hope one of these needles goes through your head, that way your big ego might shrink back to normal, or it might just allow me to get together with that steamy captain"

"What did you just say!!!"? I screamed at her.

"I, I said sure" she coward

"No, No after that"

"I didn't say anything, until you yelled at me"

"But, but what about my ego and the steamy captain?"

"Are you alright?" she said as she walked back towards me (with the blood kit) "You must be feeling delirious from being the first person to examine a dragon close up"

She began to draw blood from the dragon. I sat down and began to take a drink from a water bottle that I had to buy for a ridiculous price of 4.99 (only 3.2 quarts)  
when she had finished drawing about a gallon of blood she whipped around and said "You slept with my sister on my honeymoon!?!"

I could only meekly say "what?"

"Don't you what me, I should kill you, she was only thirteen!"

"But, but I didn't do that and who even told you that?"

"You just said "man I wish I could have sex with your sister again, just like I did when we were on our honeymoon""

"but… I didn't say that or do that"

We began to yell at each other; in fact we just about had our divorce in that room, when we both noticed the dragon appeared to be chuckling. We thought it might have been coughing so we stopped looking at each other and began to get back work. She hooked up the dragon to an EKG machine. "This is weird" she said

"What?"

"There are definitely two strong hearts in the dragon but there seems to be another two that aren't nearly as strong"

"Does that mean it's pregnant?"

"Maybe, well have to wait and see"

With I began to look at the blood under a microscope and realized that not only was their something in the blood but the white blood cell count was exceptionally high. I pulled out a vile of polio and put .01milliliteres into the blood and watched as the white blood cells basically ate it away in less than five seconds. I got a little ambitious and I pulled out a vile marked ovarian cancer. The white blood cells had gotten rid of all traces of the cancer in less than a twenty second period. Now I was really captured, I unlocked a safe that contained a single vile of pure Kyasanur forest virus. (Don't ask how I got that, (shudders)). I injected a few drops of blood and watched as the level of water dropped a little then I continued to watch until the blood had separated and the liquid had turned purple ish from the blood separating. I put it under the microscope and found no traces of the virus.

I was astounded, but at the same time my wife had been trying to cut through the scales. She had broken a power saw, a knife, a scalpel, and completely used up a blowtorch. The scale still shined and didn't even appear to have taken a scratch. Then I heard her say "Grrr… It's stubborn like rick's cock"

I was about to yell at her but she beat me too it and said "I do not let every animal I see fuck me!" We began to yell at each other again but this time she slapped me, so I slapped her back. Soon we were punching each other. It soon became very apparent that the dragon was laughing at us.

We both stopped fighting and stared at the blue dragon. The dragon laughed and laughed. Soon we exited the room and took a lunch break. The clock read 1200 hours. (Yes, its digital). The lunch worker gave my wife and me a big helping of soup al le shit. We talked about what we had discovered then we eventually talked about what was said in the room. Eventually we ruled out that either of us said it so we began to wonder. Was it the dragon?

So we were about to head back, when I saw this huge steak, it was about as big as me. So I just took the cart it was resting on and hauled it into the lab. My wife and I said to the dragon "You can have the steak but you have to tell us why you would say those things about us"

The dragon had been working the whole time on cutting itself free. And after we asked the question it broke out of the netting it had been in and mumbled something. The steak began to have little silverish balls come off the surface. They rolled away from the dragon. The dragon then grabbed it off the cart and swallowed it whole.

The little balls were on the floor where I picked a few up and tasted them a little. "This is Iron, how did iron get in a steak?" (Industrial not the vitamin)

The dragon began to stretch itself, with some earsplitting cracks; the dragon stretched its spine and curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

I walked up to it and said "Admit that you were the one talking" I said in a stern voice. The dragon opened its eye, I was a little startled but eventually I heard in my mind a _"Yes, it was me now go away"_

I walked away, thinking am I an idiot. Dragons wouldn't be able to talk. So we got back to studying a liquid that had formed when the blood separated. Which seemed to be a liquid matter. The liquid seemed to respond to sound, and my wife and I had a lot of fun saying different sounds and watching, as the liquid would briefly glow different colors. That was till we heard the dragon mumble something and the liquid exploded with a loud screeching sound.

My wife called it a day and I went back to work. Eventually the clock read 1400 and I went over and began asking questions, I knew I wasn't going to an answer but I was board.

"So was that other dragon your mate?" I asked as I began to walk over to a chair near the dragon.

"_Yeah, what is it to you?"_

I had actually gotten an answer. Definitely a highlight in my career, so I asked another question, "Do you have any children?" The dragon got up and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up then I felt something in my mind say _"If you even try to find them I will drop you at 45 thousand feet then slam you into the ground so you make a paste all over the ground" _

The dragon slowly put me down. Then I had to go and open my mouth and ask, "So have you and that black dragon ever mated?"

Man I should have shut up. The dragon slapped me with its tail as it was turning to sit back in the corner of the room, sending me into the opposite wall. _"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that,"_ the voice sounded sincere.

"It's okay" (I coughed a little). The clock read 1435 and sirens began to go off. The dragon said, _"Finally I was wondering when he would get here"_ I began to feel something so strange. It was like the air was compressing around me. Then I felt a explosion from not to far off but not on this ship.

Then I began to hear people running around and then my wife burst into the room and she screamed, "There's a black dragons attacking the ship" With that there was a loud explosion nearby then there was a screeching sound. I looked up and saw a pair of claws basically ripping off the deck. Then a huge black dragon with two people burst into the lab. The boy ran up, he didn't look a day over nineteen. "Saphira, oh thank god, did they hurt you?" Then I saw a girl walk over to my computer and slipped a flash drive into it and watched as the screen said "Ripping files"

I thought that this might be the chance where I save my life. "My wife and I took good care of the dragon"

The boy looked at me and said kind of angrily "Is that so?" The dragon nudged the boy's shoulder, and then he slowly said "Thank you"

The dragon walked up to me and my wife then picked us up in it's claws. The two people got on the blue dragon and we flew out of the ship. I looked to my left and watched as a red dragon was setting the whole deck of the S.S. Alaska on fire. Then he attached himself to the command deck. We watched as he stuck his head in and the bottom of the ship blew out from fire out of several bus-sized holes in its now shredded hull. Then the guns blew up with titanic explosions. It was quite pretty to watch but then I saw that all the life rafts were still attached to the boat. Then I saw a boy with a sword basically hacking the people that were trying to escape. Then when he was done he got on the back of the red dragon and they flew this way.

Then I turned to my right and watched as two dragons helped people into life rafts and watched as what looked like two people talked to the captain, the captain was seemingly nodding and the two saluted him and he saluted them then he got into a life raft. The dragons when they were finished helping everyone, one began to breathe fire on the deck the other seemed to fire a laser beam through the bottom of the ship and there was a loud moaning sound and both of the battle ships began to sink, then the six dragons flew away. Then the dragon that was holding us began to spit out random sets of one's and zero's. I turned around and there was a small white beam that appeared out of no where in the middle of the cruiser, It then expanded till it engulfed the carrier, when it disappeared there was an utter silence then the ship exploded with a sudden bang. The force was so strong I felt it where I was. I looked back and saw that all the people in the lifeboats were fine just shaken.

"So where are you guys taking us?"

The boy responded to me with a happy tone "To a place known to us as Alagaësia"

"Is it nice?"

"Never drops below forty-five degrees Fahrenheit but never above ninety, unless you're in the desert. But Its always pretty and you two will live in the capitol city"

"As prisoners?" my wife asked

"As veterinarians seeing that was your job"

My wife and I were so happy when we got over land the red dragon and the blue dragon set down in the town the boy got down as well they wished us off. Then the dragon holding us said something and we felt a sudden surge and we looked ahead. The world seemed to make a cone around us and suddenly we were at a large forest and in the middle was a beautiful white city.

**Its not so bad, they will come into play later on but not for that long. Have a good day **λ


	21. Saphira and Thorn

**This is a chapter about how lune will mope for seemingly ever but first, Thorn and Murtag meet with Saphira and Eragon in Voi then a quickie on those two vets. **

"So murtag, how did you guys escape? I mean that the elves and I worked our butts off so that you two couldn't escape"

"Well first we were sleeping on the island and then we saw a flaming bird and another red dragon hover around the barrier. Then the phoenix some how began to draw with magic on the barrier"

"How did it do that?"

"Don't know it never told us. Anyway the barrier soon made a hole in the barrier and they flew through the hole towards us. Then the bird said kind of grainily (hoarse or rough) "We have come here to bust your asses out of here, but if you come with us, you must swear your loyalties to me until I die permanently" So we swore are allegiances and we slipped out of the hole"

"So that was it?"

"_yeah" _thorn chimed in on the brothers conversation_ "What did you expect, "The Good, The bad, and The Ugly" sound tract and an epic showdown, with a bunch of explosions thrown in" _

Eragon raised an eyebrow with a look of, what the hell, are you talking about. Thorn just chuckled and took off into the night.  
"Come on eragon, let's take a night on the town"

"But what about thorn and saphira?"

Murtag looked back over his shoulder and responded, "They will be fine, saphira is sleeping and thorn is out hunting, what's to worry about?"

"We are talking about thorn, right?"

"Fine but when you get my bill, don't say I didn't invite you"

"Alright, alright" and with that the brothers took off into the town, for an evening of drinking and merriment.

Thorn's POV

God I thought those two would never leave.

I flew back to the house to find my sleeping beauty. When I went in there appeared to be a woman there, she looked about eight months pregnant, but I paid no attention saphira was right in front of me. There she was in her nest all curled up like a beautiful blue ball. I slowly walked up to her, quietly as not to disrupt her sleep. When I was right up next to her I nudged her with my snout just to make sure she was asleep.

She didn't move, in fact I began to notice that her chest had not moved the whole time. _"SAPHIRA, Saphira!!" _

She didn't respond. I immediately took action and flipped her on to her back and began chest compressions. When that didn't work I began to cry. I also knew that I would most likely get blamed for her death. So I ran, then I flew.

Normal POV

But it starts out with Saphira and gradually changes to norm

I knew that asshole would try to do something like this. I probably should go get him and stop him, before he kills himself. Although on the other hand…

So saphira changed from her human shape to her dragon state, and began to take off after him. "Man, thorn has gotten so much stronger, and faster since our last fight" she thought to her self as she caught up to him.

"_Saphira, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead" _thorn said through a sob but with a joyful tone _"I was about to go off forever"_

"_Yeah I noticed"_

"_Then why did you come?"_

"_Because even though I hate your soul, you are murtag's dragon, and murtag is Eragon's brother and that means were like family, and family doesn't let family kill them selves off, no how much we want to let them"_

"_Does this mean you like me?"_

"_Thorn, ugh you are so… rghh... lets just go back"_ and with that thorn and Saphira headed back to the town.

"_So Saphira, why won't you be my mate?"_

"_Because"_

"_Because?"_

"_Because"_

"_That's not a reason"_

"_Ah, but you're wrong. It is a reason, it is just fails to describe why or if I would be your mate"_

"_But it's not like our riders would have anything against it"_

"_I'm pretty sure Eragon would"_

"_But, but, then I claim you as my mate"_

"_You can't claim me"_

"_Yes I can, and I just did"_ (Now less than a mile away from Voi)

"_I have already been claimed by someone"_

"_Oh yeah, then who?"_

"_Uhh… Eragon, eragon… yeah"_ (darn it eragon where are you?)

"_Oh really, well how is Eragon supposed to defend you if he isn't here"_

"_No there's another mate besides eragon" ("saphira I'm here, what's wrong?")_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_He is smaller than you but he loves me and his scale edges are tipped blue and the insides are black"("Thorn's trying to mate with me, I need you in your dragon form now") "_Hey murtag I'll be right back" "what's wrong?" "I have to use the restroom" "oh, okay"

Thorn had pulled a maneuver in the air that put him right on top of Saphira. She had no choice but to land in the forest just a quarter mile away from Voi. _"Come on saphira, it will be fun"_

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_NO" _a third voice shouted at thorn. A medium sized dragon dropped onto thorn as he was about to mount saphira.

"_Well, well I suppose you must be saphira's mate"_

"_Ewww, no"_ Thorn looked at the dragon's paw that was keeping against the ground. It was bleach white.

"_If you're not her mate, then who are you"_

"_I'm her daughter" _then a fourth voice chimed in followed quickly by a fifth voice.

"_An I am her son"_

"_Xander, terry? What are you two doing here" _thorn looked up there was that black dragon that saphira had described earlier. He looked to his left there was another white dragon.

"_Oh, thank god you're here, thorn was about to do something he was about to regret"_ Thorn got up, forcing terry off him.

" _Wait what?"_

"_Thorn, I was going to tell you and murtag at the same time, but now you ruined that plan"_

"No he didn't" murtag said as he rode up on a horse he had probably stolen not to long ago. "Well Saphira you got lucky you got picked by such a beautiful dragon"

"_I don't think that I did the picking, I think that it was Saphira who chose me"_

"_Am I ever going to get a mate?"_ thorn said with his head held down low

"_Thorn, if you would like to challenge me for terry I would battle you for her"_ xander said kind of happily.

"_Really?"_

"_Sure, I need a fight anyway"_

"_Uh, thorn I know that you are still a virgin but I really wouldn't want to challenge xander"_

"_Tell you what, if I beat xander then Saphira has to let me mate with her"_ the dragons looked at him, then at each other, then back at him and nodded their heads. Then they turned around and fell over from laughter.

The dragons and murtag got out of the forest into a nearby, yet deserted field. _"Alright, I want a clean fight, that means no help and no cheap tricks" _Eragon said _"Now let's fight"_

The two dragons began to fight and tear at each other. Thorn was the first to draw blood, but he left himself open to an attack on his belly because so, so xander quickly took advantage of this and basically cut his belly, but not open. Thorn winced in pain, quickly bit xander's neck and twisted it till it snapped.

Thorn released him and was claiming victory, when murtag shouted "behind you" but it was too late. Xander got in the air and dive bombed into thorn driving him into the ground. _"How (cough) did you get up?"_

"_Do you think that my dad would risk saphira's virtue, without some ridiculous odds against you" _xander began to bite thorn's neck so hard that he was beginning to draw blood.

"_Okay I give" _he finally coughed out. Xander quickly released him then asked _"Are we good?"_ as he helped him up.

"_Yeah, were good"_ thorn grumbled. _"So if you're their children, then saphira is taken," _he said sadly. _"But I've never heard of any other dragons in these parts, so I take it that you _(he is talking to the black dragon now) _must have known rube at one point?"_

"_What do you know about my brother?" _terry asked

"Wait, he's your brother?" murtag asked

"_Yeah, now what happened to him?"_

"_He kind of became mates with katherine"_

"_Took him long enough"_

"_Aren't you shocked by this?"_

"_By what?"_

"_I don't know, the fact that it's his sister"_

"_No"_

"Why?"

"_For one, xander and I are brother and sister, and two we kind of expected him to get her eventually"_

"Ewww…"

"_What? Love knows no bounds, besides there's only 13 of us"_

"_Any way xander, terry, what are you two doing here?" _saphira asked

"_Our dragonets just left the nest, so we came to visit and ask what you guys did after we left"_

"Well maybe we should head back to town" murtag said slowly "I kind of left eragon at a bar while he was in the bathroom" So they flew back and the six dragons slept in the town bunker/town hall. Murtag went out looking for eragon but eventually came back around 1 a.m. or 0100 depending on your preference. He saw saphira and eragon (human version) snuggling.

"Where the fuck (Yaawwwnnn) did that other dragon go? Oh well I'll find out in the (Yaawwwnnn) morning"

**So thorn and murtag are beginning to put the pieces together…. Sorry that the postings are late there are third quarter projects, big ones. And I need some time to get the fine motors of the story down. Next chapter is about lune then a time skip and then a little about len and aromer, and then katherine and rube then well meet the new dragons. λ**


	22. That sucks for you

… **Its been a long week but anyway… whatever here's the story…**

**(Lune's POV)**

Lune is laying in his nest in the elven capital. Aromer and len have just left the room. They were trying to console them, but it failed, so they went and dropped off linda and rick. This is pretty much lune sulking.

How did I lose, it's not fair. I loved her, we made love, and how dare he take her away like that.

I will get her back I will kill him, but I can't then the gods might get mad at me. Ugh… it's not fair. If only I knew some paralyzation spells. I can't believe this. I just want do tear my feelings out and put them in a blender.

I know what I'll do, I'll build a giant black tower and protect everyone, and then when a dragon tries to hurt someone I can just hurt him or her.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. Grumble… grumble… grumble… (Non-coherent mumbles that don't make any sense)

**The following day after lune finally stops crying and in normal POV**

"_Lune, are you feeling okay? We're all worried about you"_ aromer said in her softest voice.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going out"_

"For how long" asked arya

"_Until my life path has become clear"_

"Your coming back, wight lune?" asked vrael

"_Maybe someday, young one" _and with that lune walked out of the palace, vrael chased after him till he reached the door way were he looked at the big black dragon flying away. "Mommy is lune evah coming back?"

"Maybe someday, my child, lune has to go find meaning in his life, and that's going to be hard for him since he usually blinds himself to this kind of hurt"

(in the ancient language)_"Tower of despair" _  
A giant tower sprouted forth from the ground near the edge of the elven city. It was pitch black and it didn't reflect any light that hit it. Also it seemed to touch the sky it was so tall. Lune flew to the top where a dip in the top allowed him to view the surrounding areas in a comfortable way.

"_Now I can protect the innocent and punish the immoral,"_ he muttered to himself. (Obviously still in denial) and he didn't sit there long before he spotted a pack of dragons, three of which were white._"They must be xander's and terry's dragonets, I didn't know they left home, then again I haven't seen those two in over four years"_

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a band of humans and their carts and carriages heading north. Then he saw a band of urgals heading for the people. _"This is where I can teach those dragons to be good and save some people"_

Lune flew down from the spire at surprisingly fast speeds and by the time the urgals had unsheathed their blades, lune had landed behind them with a heavy thud. "Aye, it's a dragon, I hear the cap'n wants a new pelt" one of the urgals said licking his blade. _"My name is lune bright scales, leave these humans alone or else!"_

"Ahhh… your just talk, come on there is fresh meat in front of us boys". The urgal turned away from lune towards the humans that were cowering behind their carts. The leader pulled his sword up and with all his might. He brought it down on what he thought was a man trying to protect his family. But Lune was too quick, a large pillar of crystal shot forth from the ground catching the sword and spearing the urgal in the head.

"Attak dat dwagon" another urgal said. But lune was way to quick he mowed down all but one, when he looked around he tried to run but lune caught him and stabbed his claw through the back of the urgal causing the urgal to squeal, then he lifted the urgal and watched as the urgal moved around and his red blood seeped down lune's claw and arm, till the urgal died of blood loss.

"Thank you dragon for saving us" a human said still cowering behind a cart._"_

_ "It was my pleasure" _he responded

"Wait you talk?" the other humans looked at this guy like he was crazy because they didn't hear anything. _"Of course, and tell your friend's that I'll try to be protecting all travelers from now on"_

"Okay" then lune left and out of the corner of his eye he saw the pack of dragons following him, so he said something under his breath. Instantly he appeared behind them, but he did so, in a way that they couldn't tell where he went.

"_Where did that dragon go?"_

"_I don't know, figures when we meet another dragon he would disappear"_

"_How does a dragon that big just disappear?"_

"_Maybe he was just a ghost"_

"_Yeah, that's it, because that's how he was able to use magic"_

"_It was just a suggestion"_

Lune decided to seriously screw with them, thinking it might make him a little happier. So he turned into a dragonet and lightly landed on the back of the right most, white dragon.

"_Hey snowfire, you got something on your back"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Hi idiots"_

"_What the fuck?"_

Then lune turned normal sized and flew off towards his tower.

"_Dude who the hell was that?"_

"_I'm going to go out on a limb and say that, that was the one mom and dad said was lune"_ snowfire said

"_Lune was white not black"_

"_I was just suggesting"_

"_Yeah well no one cares"_

So lune flew back to the tower and faithfully watched all the trade routes and their people. But soon a storm formed overhead, lune sat there in the rain and the lightning.

A quick back drop on those vet's. (Rick's POV)

After those dragons brought us to their capital, a young boy, in what looked like war gear greeted us and told linda and I to follow him. This boy escorted us to a rather large looking building. "This is the elven library, here are your security cards, and please return anything you take out" with that the boy gave us two scrolls, when opened they had our picture on the inside and all our achievements written down below the picture.

"Excuse me, how do you know all this stuff?"

"It's in the library, everything is, have fun" the boy replied as he began to walk away.

"Wait, one more thing," my wife asked, "How old are you?"

"Well that's a little personal, but if you must know I am going on my 243 year of living"

"But you don't look a day over sixteen"

"Well that's because I'm an elf. We age differently than you humans"

So we took our scrolls and opened up the front doors, there was a old looking woman sitting there reading a book she looked up at us and said in a crinkly raspy voice "Identification, please"

We put our scrolls up on her desk, she opened them then she looked at them for a little bit. Then in her raspy voice said, "Go on through"

We walked through two more sets of really, really heavy doors. On the inside there was bookshelf after bookshelf as far as the eye could see. We began to walk around until we spotted what looked like a computer keyboard. "Well…" linda said

"Okay, okay" I said as I typed in "Dragon" there was a loud whirring noise then we appeared in front of a shelf where everything in the title had the word dragon in it. There must have been twenty shelf's high and twenty-five feet long.

"Holy shit…" we both gasped. I pulled one off the shelf and opened it up. Instantly I was transported to another world, there was a dragon fighting another dragon, with a pinkish looking dragon staring at the two. I looked at the binding Love Is Hard, For Dragons, Its Like A Brick

Then I felt myself shut the book, and I returned to the library. My wife was staring at a book. I looked over her shoulder and I was transported to a world where there appeared to be a dragon and an elf making love. Strange thing was it looked like that blue dragon (Len), and that elf saluted the lieutenant (Nyemere). Linda shut the book. I read the binding, Love Between a Dragon and his Rider. "What a strange book, I wonder how they do that"

"What part, the love making, or how we are able to see that as if we were there?" I responded sarcastically. We both chuckled a little bit.

My wife and I began to take random books off the shelves and watch them, we learned a lot, and moreover, the stories seemed to be based off real events. We sat at this section and only looked at ten books when the book that we were in currently shut and all the books flew onto the shelves, then a voice out of no where said "It is now closing time please prepare to leave the library"

"How do you think we get out of here?" linda asked, we looked around and there must have been books for miles, but no sight of a door. Then a light flashed and we were in front of that old librarian who said, "Have a good night"

We stepped outside expecting it to still be light out but it was pitch black. The elf boy was sitting there meditating, he opened one eye and said "Ahh, there you guys are, I was wondering when you would get here" and he led us to the palace where arrangements had been set up for us to live there.

The beds looked like stone, but when we laid in them the texture was comparable to a thermal sand bed. It was the best sleep I've ever had, same with my wife. When we woke up the boy was there again humming a cheerful tone. When he saw us wake up, he urged us to hurry up and get dressed. After that he rushed us to a extravagant dining hall where people in extravagant looking clothes and some with what appeared to be military uniforms on, all eating breakfast fruits. Out of the corner of my wife's eye, she spied the dragons and those two elves. So we sat down near them. Within minutes an elf walked towards us and placed fruits in front of us.

"What is this?" I asked the carter.

"Why, its grapermelon is that alright?" (If anyone from Wrigley Gum is reading this, Please don't sue, and it's such an amazing name)

"Yes, yes" I responded and he left

Slowly I carved out a piece out of the exotic looking fruit. As I ate it, I realized that it had the consistency of gum, and it was very sweet, but it dried out my mouth so I took a drink. The water was so good; it was absolutely pure and clean.

The elf that had been escorting us chuckled and said "yeah, with out all that iron in the system (ecosystem) everything is at it's purest state… tastes good doesn't it"  
My wife and I nodded our heads and we continued to eat till our guts busted at the seams.

Then the elf took us back to the library where we spent the day in the dragon isle again. I love this new country.

**Normal POV But concerning len and aromer (a quick narrative)**

"_Len, len where are you hiding?"_ aromer asked as len and her played hide-and-seek in the nearby woods.

"_You'll never take me alive!!"_ len said as he popped out letting aromer chased him into a clearing.

Suddenly they both stopped; there was that huge black tower. When the two tried to get away from the tower they felt sudden waves of pure saddens and anger directed at one's self crashing all around them.

"_Poor lune, I feel so sorry for him"_ len said depressed _"I couldn't imagine spending ten years with someone then having my heart ripped out, then knowing as soon as they were out of sight, that rube was taking advantage of her"_

"_Yeah, I wonder how he's doing"_

So the dragons struggled to get out of there, but eventually they made it out and decided to head back towards the palace.

"_Well that's different"_ aromer said

"_What?"_

"_Well I just felt something from my belly slide towards my opening"_

"_Well when we get back to the palace we can have the vets take a look at it"_

**Back at the palace**

"_What do you mean their "out"?"_

"Sorry aromer, can I be of any assistance?" arya asked

"_Well I have the feeling of a large thing against my opening"_

"Oh… well just go to your nest. Things will come to you naturally".

Aromer let out a soft sigh then, with len walked back to the nest. _"Well that was more useful than a bag full of wet cats" _len said

When they got back to the nest aromer got into it, and something from the back of her mind crawled forward like a juggernaut (a large unstoppable, slow moving object).  
She suddenly snapped at, and hissed at len telling him to give her space. He got scared he had done something wrong and sadly walked out of the room. Strangely arya was waiting there for him leaning her back against the wall.

"I take it that she got really territorial all the sudden"

"_How did you know?"_

"Your forgetting I am actually part dragon, but also the library has a bunch of that kind of info in it."

"_Is she going to ever forgive me for what I did wrong?"_

"You didn't "do" anything wrong, she is just preparing to lay an egg"

"_An egg?"_

"Yeah, remember when you two mated, this is the product of that". After arya said this, the two listened in on the other room as aromer let out groans from laying the egg. Five, ten minutes passed before the sound stopped, then the two entered to a sleeping aromer and a goldish egg lying in the coiled center of aromer.

"Aww… how cute, well I'm going to listen to the radio" she said as she patted len's massive front leg muscles.

"_Hey, can I come too?"_

"Yeah, but this time we are not listening to the time and temp station, it's so boring"

"_But it's so informative"_

"I'm going to introduce you to a classical music station, let's see how that fairs… after all they did say music soothes the savage beast. And that is the basis for all music in play today"

"_Fine, but then just one "time and temp from around the world" listing"_

"What ever…"

**That's pretty much it; I've decided to devote the part about katherine and rube to the next chapter... Well that's pretty much it till Saturday, or Wednesday… which ever I get a good story line and edits down first… **

**If you could change any part of your life, would you?, even if it meant that you might have a different life story if you change it? which might or might not include death ζ**


	23. I can't think

**Have you thought of an answer?… Good, no one cares. Well what did you expect? This is a fine example of life… anyway, first well start off with a scene unfolding at the U.S. pentagon.**

The doors bust open and a smaller man follows a man in a black suit with a file in his hand. The pair continues to go through a hallway to a room labeled "Conference Room"

"Ladies and gentlemen" the taller man begins "I am sure that any rumors you have heard of "dragons attacking our ships" are completely false."

"But what about the three missing ships and the one crew left from only one of the ships?" a male reporter asks

"I have been informed that there was an explosion on those ships and that there was a carbon monoxide leak in the one that survived so they all got on the life boats and got off the ship then that one exploded"

"But sir that makes no sense" a female reporter said

"The explosions have already been linked to the terrorist group "Red Water" and we plan on investigating this fully"

"Sir, Chicago Sun Times, If It wasn't dragons and elves as you claim then why has the captain of the three ships already confirmed that it was dragons and elves" 

The man looked at the smaller man with the evil eye and then said, "Like I said the hallucinations were due to the carbon monoxide poising, no further questions"

As the man left the room the reporters all gathered around him and they all kept screaming at him different questions. When the man finally got out of the room he grabbed the smaller by the collar and said "How did this get out and why was I not informed of the generals actions?"

"Sir, were still doing damage control, besides were talking about 530 men, we can't just lock them up"

"Well we can't have these people knowing about dragons and all the other things hidden on that island"

"Yes sir, but what now?"

"We go with a full out war"

"But we have to get that approved by congress"

The taller man began to walk away and then he stopped and said, "I'll take care of that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that doesn't bode well… now the rest of the chapter is on katherine and rube.**

Katherine had once again secluded herself deep within the bunker. She could easily have forgiven rube for winning her for beating lune. The problem was that she was a.) Carrying six eggs and was hormonal all the time  
b.) Rube was often mean to her because she was so hormonal  
c.) When he wanted to mate he was rough, and liked to inflict pain on her while she was mating with him, and if she refused he forcibly raped her and she hated all that pain.

Katherine's situation was much less than desirable. Often she had contemplated suicide as an easy way out. However when she realized she was pregnant all these thoughts disappeared. Instead they were replaced with the idea of teaching her kids to spite and hate their father.

"_Katherine, katherine, where are you?"_

Upon hearing this she did her best to hide her life force. It seemed to work as his voice slowly trailed off and his footsteps became little more than the soft sound of clacking (claws on hard rock). 

"_Finally" _she said as she began to relax. She felt something odd happen to her as she relaxed. She felt the eggs line against her walls. She slowly began to lay the eggs in that room. By the time she had finished she was absolutely exhausted. And she accidentally for one quick second revealed her life force. 

Instantly she heard the clacking that rube's feet make when he was running around. She fell asleep encircling her new eggs.

When she awoke the next day there were urgals waiting for her to wake up. "Gewd mourning madam dwagon, we are heer to fed you bweakfeast"

"_What?"_

The urgals looked partially annoyed, but they moved aside and a cart full of meats and vegetables. She looked at the eggs, there were still six, and so she began to eat. She hadn't eaten in two days this was so good. 

"_Do you have any water?"_

"Wheare are whe supposed to gwet wata?"

Katherine said a few words in the ancient language and the other urgal burst into a ball of floating water. The other urgal screamed as he watched his friend slide into the eager belly of this massive green dragon. The urgal ran out of the room. 

"_Blech… those urgals always had such a nasty after taste"_ katherine said as she walked back to her clutch. She immediately felt something strange about one of the eggs. As she got closer to this strange source of energy, she saw this smallish black egg with a white infinity sign on the front of it (the sign p.s. is white). Immediately she was over thrilled with joy. Lune had given her a child. But then the happiness left her like a bullet from a gun. She realized that if rube or even the phoenix found out about this child of hers, the child would either die or suffer the same miserable fate of her mother if not worse. She knew what she had to do; she had to hide lune's child from the rest of them, at least till she could get the child to fend for itself.

Eventually rube walked into her room. One would assume that the urgal ran and told him. _"Hi, katherine"_ he said in a cheerful voice.

"_What do __you__ want?" _she responded in a rather cold voice.

"_Well that wasn't very nice, and I actually came to see our clutch"_

"_There just eggs, one's black and white, two are green, two are red, and one is purplish"_

Rube began to walk toward her, (she was curled around the eggs)_"Don't come any closer rube!"_

"_They are my dragonets too," _he said as he continued his advance. Katherine mumbled a few words in the ancient language and rube was sent out of the room where the doors shut. 

"_Wrong rube, these are my children, you will not be allowed to parent them, unless I ask you to, but otherwise I do not want you near the nest or near them when they are young"_

**Well… anyway a time skip six months forward**

Katherine and her daughter aeon are walking outside the base maybe a mile out. There is a slight storm out today. Ever since katherine's dragonets hatched, she had a tough time trying to conceal aeon's power. Often she (katherine) would get weird looks from javojix and rube the way she was always using her magic on her children, while in truth it was aeon's. She couldn't do it anymore, and even worse she had overheard javojix talking to a kull, "That black and white dragon with the crescents on its wings has an extremely high magic level. I want you to capture it and bring it to me"

So katherine went and got aeon, and basically took her for a walk.

"_Mom where are we going today?"_

"_No where aeon"_

"_Why didn't you bring along any of my brothers or sisters?"_

"_Because they think that you're gone"_

"_But mom I'm right here"_

"_My daughter aeon, I love you so much, but you aren't safe at the nest anymore, so I'm sending you to live with your real dad"_

"_My real dad?"_

"_Yes, I loved another dragon before your father, although I hear these days he sits on a black tower crying out his problems"_

"_He doesn't sound very strong"_

"_He is, I think you'll be surprised, and he's going to be taking care of you from now on"_

"_But where do I go to meet him"_

"_Just keep walking along the trade routes, you know how to hunt I'm sure you can at least walk it"_

"_But how will he know I'm his child?"_

"_Those two circles on your chest, they stand for infinity, he shares the same sign, he can not refuse his lineage so he will take you in"_

"_And if he doesn't?"_

"_There is an elf in the nearby town known as arya"_

"_Right, but what's dads name?"_

"_Lune"_

"_Lune and arya, got it"_

Katherine wrapped her neck around her child, which is the equivalent of a hug. Then said _"I love you" _then she flew back to the base.

**Aeon's POV**

Why did mom make me go? Maybe she was just playing, but which way is home?

Aeon looked at the path in front of her, and just started walking. It wasn't long before she met an old man with a walking stick; he was wearing a large coat that protected him from the falling rain. _"Hi mister, do you mind if I walk with you?"_

The old man looked at her and smiled, "Where's your mom?"

"_She left me, so can I walk with you?"_ once again the man just smiled and slowly said, "Sure, I love having company"

The two walked for a while till the man got off the road and took a nap. _"I could keep going, but this man might know where that tower is"_ so I laid down next to the old man and took a quick nap. 

I was rudely awakened to that old man poking my head with his walking stick. "Come on young dragon, life waits for no one"

We resumed walking it was very silent. _"Old man what's your name"_

"My name is tornac, what's yours"

"_My name is aeon"_ the two kept walking; it was long quiet but strangely southing, for some reason I liked being around this man.

"_Mr. Tornac, do you know where the black tower is?"_

"Ah I see that you want to see lune, you just keep following this path and eventually you will see it. I wouldn't mind taking you there either"

So we kept walking till we reached an inn, the old man went off into the building, and then motioned for me to follow him. Inside there was an old couple and a few shady looking travelers. He bought a room and we stayed there for the night. 

Breakfast was mostly vegetables, and some sliced ham. I was starved and ate it all. The old man ate just the vegetables and gave me his ham. 

So we started walking again, it was much warmer out than yesterday, we walked half the day when he sat down and took a swig from his water bladder. But sadly it was empty. He looked very sad, I tried to console him but he wouldn't listen to me. Eventually I dug a pit and said a few things that came to my mind when I thought about water. Instantly the air around me began to liquefy and turn into water filling the pit. 

The old man filled his bladder and took a few deep drinks himself. As I was taking my drink the old man asked "How were you able to do that?"

"_I don't know it just came to me"_ we began to walk again, and we kept walking right up to the sunset, where we checked into another inn. I looked out the window, the sky was all pink and purple and orange it was very pretty.

In the middle of the night, I felt some one grab my horns and run out the room with me. I instantly I awoke, I heard some one yelling "get out of the way old man" then I heard the unsheathing of a sword. There were a few quick screams and I dropped. Then I looked up and saw the old man holding me. He had blood all over him, but he was still smiling. So I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the first thing I heard was "How did you sleep?" 

I got off the bed and followed him down the stairs. It was an uneventful breakfast. I wonder how moms doing after two days. I kept asking myself a lot of questions as the old man interrupted me and said, "I trust that you're enjoying all this walking?"

"_It hurts my feet a lot but I don't mind it"_

So we kept walking again. And then I saw it; there was a large black object in the background. 

**Yeah aeon is technically a boy name but I like to go against the norm. Also aeon means infinity so it all works out. **

**Yeah… now its time for another deep question.  
If a man came up to you and told you that the world was ending, would you believe him? Now I know that a lot of you will say no, but what if you have no reason to doubt him, he seems completely sane, and furthermore he tells you why it's going to end, he's well dressed, and lets says he's from a well respected college. Would you still call him crazy or might you actually accept the fact that the world is coming to an end. Ω**


	24. The beginning of the end

**Yeah it's been awhile but I didn't know how to move it forward so this might be sub-par with my other writings you'll have to excuse me. So… yeah….**

**(Lune's adventure's during the time skip)**

The world has been so glum ever since katherine left me. This is the fourth day its been raining too. I felt aromer and len come by earlier but they didn't even talk to me and now I feel more alone than ever.

"Hey, Lune you up there?"  
I Looked over the dip. There were those two vets. _"Yeah, what can I do for you two?" _

"We were kind of wondering how the library works?"

"_What's the library?"_

"Didn't you know about it? It's the building where when ever you open a book you see what's happening from a third person view"

"_Oh yeah, that library, it's written by the librarians, and the books use the minds eye to create visuals in your brain that allows you to see what was inscribed into the book magically"_

I watched as the two looked at each other in a puzzled tone. Then they asked if I wanted to hang out for a little bit. I looked out at the trade routes; they looked safe for the time, so II flew down from the tower and asked _"So what do you want to do?"_

"We were kind of wondering if you could show us around the kingdom" They said in unison.

"_Sure, what the heck"_ I bent down and motioned for them to get on my back, which they complied with rather excitedly.

When they were on I took off and the first thing they ask is "Are all the events in the books real?"

I really don't like the library, partially because the Librarians are stronger than me, but also because _"The vast, vast majority of those books do portray events that have happened" _

"So who writes those books then?"

"_The Librarians"_

"And who are they?"

"_A very powerful race that the elves made a deal with, their power for their protection"_

"So if they're not elven than what are they?"

"_They are half elves, half time protectors"_

"How does that work?" rick asked

"_Elves came to this island from somewhere else, and some of my great great grand parents fell in love with them, then they had children but the children, but the children were too strong and they were banished for numerous accidental deaths, so they left, then some many hundreds of years later there was a few elves who made them a deal for food and protection, but they had to store the kingdoms knowledge, the librarians kindly accepted and began recording things in the only way they knew how to, by imbuing the scrolls with magic so that they were read through the minds eye"_

"_Now that I have told you enough on the librarians, where would you two like to go?"_

"Well we were kind of wondering if you could take us to the lands where the dragons used to live." Linda asked quite nicely

"_Well I think that I could do that" _ I replied as I took off in the general direction of my old home.

When we arrived they we strangely surprised at how green it had become. To tell you the truth I was a little surprised.

"So this is where the dragons used to live?"

"_Yes, it is, why, did you expect some advanced civilizations buildings? Or did you expect some ruined post apocalyptic wasteland?"_

"Well in the books…" Rick replied

"_Not everything in those books are true, we prided ourselves on always having enough food for every one"_

"Then why did you die out?"

"_You read those books, and I kind of wouldn't like to talk about it"_

So I let them walk around, but there was something in the air that (Yyyaaaaaawwwwnnnn) mad me sleepy. It wasn't before long that I must have dozed off for a little bit. I awoke to the night sky and the two vets sleeping against my belly.

I knew that this was my fault so I gently picked them up and flew back to the capital building where there was an elven boy watching me, _"Nice of you to drop in lune, I was beginning to wonder when you would get here"_

"_I'm sorry do I know you?"_

"_No, but I have been sent by the gods to deliver this message for you"_ he slipped me a piece of paper.

I picked it up after I had given him the humans and he said _"I'll take care of them"_

Once I was safely atop my tower I turned into a elf, I began to wonder if I was in trouble, or had I done something to upset the gods. I opened the letter (Here's what it read translated)

* * *

Dear 1011,

In one day your daughter will arrive at your tower looking for you, she like you is a time protector. We wish you to bring her up here for training; if you want you can be the one that trains her. Also we are pleased that the dragons have rebounded, but we are also displeased that you killed all those elves.

Regardless, we are generally happy with you. And thus so, you will be spared from the punishments that would have followed you from killing those elves.

And also, we can not find your sister, when you get here can you please tell us where she is? Thank you.

Sincerely Ώ

* * *

I read the top two sentences again, and again, and again,  
"In one day your daughter will arrive at your tower looking for you, she like you is a time protector. We wish you to bring her up here for training; if you want you can be the one that trains her."

I had felt something strong recently, but I had not figured that I had a daughter.

I felt something at the pit of my stomach, at first it wretched my gut and it felt like it was ripping it apart. As it came up it got even worse, and by the time it got to my head I thought I was going to puke.

Strangely when it got to my head, all I felt was overwhelming joy.** "CRACK**, **BOOM!!" **

I looked over the lip on the top of the tower. A large black chunk had just broken off, and it had hit the ground, when it dissolved it left the ground below it alive with flowers and berry-burdened bushes.

I felt sick still so I curled into a ball. I watched as my infinity sign span counter-clock wise. As I watched the circle it seemed to slowly lull me to sleep.

**(The Following day also normal POV)**

"_Look tornac, it's the tower" _aeon said jubilantly

Aeon began running ahead of the old man. The old man smiled and began to pick up his pace to keep up with the young dragon.

"_I can't believe that I'm about to meet my dad" _she said as she ran back to the old man.

**CCCRRAAAACCKKKK, Creeeeeek CRAAACK**. Aeon turned around and saw parts of the tower beginning to fall off, onto the ground. **BOOOOOOMMMMM. **She watched in horror as the tower fell to the ground and made a huge dust cloud.

"_no, No, NO!!. Tornac, how will we find my dad now" _aeon said as she felt hopelessness surround her and choke her.

"Now don't worry aeon, we will find your father"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, and you can hold me to that"

So the two began walking after a few moments of positive thinking. Soon they were about a mile's walk from where the tower once stood.

"_Look tornac, flowers"_

"Yes, and they certainly most beautiful" he said as he bent down closer to inspect them.

"Well dragon," he said as once again aeon had taken off in front of him but now hearing her being called has turned to face him "I'm glad that we have met, remember all that I have told you. I must take my leave"

"_What? Why?"_

"Goodbye" he said as he walked towards her and was disappearing right in front of her (becoming translucent) and by the time he had reached her had completely vanished.

"_Tornac? TORNAC!!" _aeon called out in vain. She began to sit and cry about her loss.

Why does everyone keep leaving me? I must be so annoying that he left because of me. I Just want to be loved. (It keeps going about how everything is her fault, including why the tower fell)

(Back to Lune)

I can feel her, she's sad, I must go, and she might be hurt.

Lune took off from his pile of flowers.

Now where is she? Lune followed his instinct and flew over to her land in next to her.

"_Who are you" _aeon asked still scared and sad.

"_I am lune"_

"_Your lune? Why aren't you black then? Mom said that you would be black"_

"_I guess I am white aren't I, well I know I'm your father because you and I share something" _lune responded as he pointed to her infinity symbol.

"_Now come on, aeon, come with me"_

"_Wait how did you know my name?"_

"_I searched through your brain, now come on, we have to go somewhere" _Lune said as he grabbed her with one paw.

"_Wait, where are we going" _

"_To the world of the gods"_

Lune began to fly, then he flew faster and faster still till he was moving so fast that light was bending around him. Aeon looked down and watched as the four and a half day trip passed by in a few seconds. Then they went over the town of Voi, and were soon over the ocean.

"_So if you're my dad, what's that huge blue thing?"_

"_The humans call it the ocean. It's really a excessively huge body of water"_

Lune began to slow down and they were soon over a small island where lune landed onto a large rock that seemed to have little markings etched into the very surface.

"_Where are we?"_

"_We are on a flat rock, but more importantly it's the only rock that allows us to go to the world of the gods and the world of the mortals."_

(In the town of Voi)

"Eragon where do you keep disappearing to? Every time that dragon shows up you seem to be off doing business"

"Sorry I just have a busy life style and Saphira's mate is able to keep her company till I get back"

"Then why doesn't he stay when your back?"

"Beats me, besides I don't think that it's a big deal, I've met him plenty of times"

"What ever" _"Thorn have you found any trace of that dragon yet?"_

"_No, but every time I think I get his energy, I wind up near you guys"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Huh, keep looking, I guess"_

"_Will do"_

**Else where, more specifically the U.S.**

"My fellow senators. This is a time to rally. We have lost three ships to a species that we all thought was dead, I'm sure that you have heard the rumors of that the dragons were the ones that destroyed the ships. Well there true."

Senators get up and object or gasp loudly.

The man ignores them and continues. "I know that you may object to this notion but we must rally around each other and invade them and capture these dragons"

"But General Skyknight how can we defeat these dragons if the ships and men before them were lost?"

"A good point. We have recently come across some old manuscripts that describe how to kill a dragon and how to fight with one. As of now the army is already mobilized to invade and we are alone waiting for your permission"

The senators begin to look at each other then the voting board comes down, "Senators please vote yes, so that we might have a edge over the red hand"

After ten minutes the voting has stopped. General Skyknight is smiling and pulls out a cell phone. "We have the go"


	25. War prep

Hello again peoples, sorry I've not been writing, a lot of work and not enough time.

Yeah… something…. Anyway here you go

* * *

Aircraft carrier in the mid Atlantic

"Come on" "let's go, let's go" The whole place was a buzz, "President on deck"

"My fellow Americans, What your about to do is extremely important. Some of you will not becoming home alive. But that's okay, because I had the military whip out these old medal for you once you die"

"But Mr. President wouldn't those matter more to us if we were alive?"

Secret service guy walks over. "The president doesn't have time for petty questions like yours."

"Mr. President you need to leave, the ships will begin their attack in twenty minutes"

"Good, lets just hope the dragons will comply, we've mobilized over three million troops. I don't want to lose one sixth of them."

Back at the Urgals base

"Mr. PhOeniX SiR"

"yes what is it?"

"WE foUnd thE scrOlL YoU WerE LoOkIng For"

"Really" the urgal hands over the scroll "Do you know what this means captain?

"I gEt MorE foOd"

"Yes, that, but it also means that lune will soon to meet his match"

* * *

Voi (Dusk)

"_Eragon?"_ Saphira asked swatting at her tail

"_Yes Saphira?'_

"_Why can't I conceive anymore children?"_

"I don't know"

"_Eragon is something wrong with me? I even miss carried our last egg"_

"_No, Saphira don't be so hard on yourself, I've heard stories of old women giving birth. Besides your still really young for a dragon, I'm sure you can still conceive. And the eggs had no life in them"_

"_Then Eragon, would you help me?"_

"_It is always an honor my mate" _he said as he transformed into a dragon. But the smell of Saphira ready to be mated awoke thorn, who wasn't to far away.

"Damn it, why does Saphira tempt me so, but this will give me a chance to see her mate"

Thorn began flying towards the smell of heaven when murtag began to talk to him

"_Thorn where are you off to now?"_

"_Saphira is in season"_

"_Thorn stop thinking with your dick, she's already taken"_

Thorn arrived and looked in through a not to far off window

"fuck" Eragon said under his breath. Saphira felt it too and she knew it was too late.

Thorn flew away from the building, his brain flying his heart racing, his brain a flutter. _"Murtag!!"_ he screamed with such ferocity that it startled murtag out of bed and onto the floor.

"What is it thorn?" murtag answered slightly interested the rest peeved off

"_You won't believe what I saw"_

"_What?"_

Thorn began to transmit the memory through the mental link.

Slowly it showed what appeared human gradually turning dragon, in a process that made murtag sick to the point of tremors.

"Eragon I don't feel as you humans say, "in the mood any more""

"_Saphira, we may have more of a problem than that, by the gods I wonder what will happen now"_

* * *

In heaven

"Yea it is lune, let us give thanks that he has finally grown up"

"Thanks Delta, aeon this is one of daddy's friends, you can call him worlds biggest idiot"

"Hello worlds biggest idiot"

"Cute Lune, hey, where's your sister?"

"She was trapped in the dimensional gate down on earth"

"Oh, sorry to here that"

(In a booming voice) "**Lune, stand before thee and present thyself on thy affairs in the mortal realm"**

"Coming sire, now aeon stay here, I'll be right back"

Lune walked up to a large floating orb atop a large set of stairs. From aeon's perspective all she saw was a white dragon walking up then stooped at the top.

A few minutes went by the she saw her dad get picked up and thrown against the wall, he began to bleed from his side. She immediately ran towards him. When she saw the white orb coming toward him again she got ready to fight him.

"YEAH, Child stand out of the way, I don't want you getting hurt"

"NO!!"

**"delta****, gamma**** Restrain her"**

(At the same time) "Yes Sir"

The two creatures moved toward her, as they attempted to remove her ****got his arm slashed by her wildly swiping claws.

"Aeon, its alright, go, I'll be fine"

"_No"_

"**Lune we shall settle your punishment later, but your daughter, like you, will be dealt with first, for her insubordination"**

Lune's eyes open at an alarming rate and focused on his daughter. Immediately he grabbed her and got away from the wall.

"I came to train her as your father requested, interference with that could cost you your life" he said coldly

The orb backed off and lune healed himself. "Daddy, why did he hurt you?"

"Because I interfered with the time stream and made his life a living hell. He had every right to attack me. But enough of that we need to visit omega, then I need to start training you on how to control your powers."

* * *

Voi

"Eragon!" murtag began calling out.

"_Saphira" _thorn said with an almost smug voice

"Thorn did you find them yet?"

"No but I just found Saphira's scent"

Thorn flew down and picked up his rider.

"This is so wrong, how could this have happened?" murtag said to himself, as thorn began to descend on a small mountain.

Inside was that white dragon and Saphira wrapped in a ball.

"_Wakey, Wakey" _thorn said with a smug voice.

Neither dragon moved.

"Thorn does something feel wrong?"

Thorn ignored him and moved Saphira, who began to swell like a balloon.

She suddenly popped with a loud bang.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly the white dragon exploded and a large net covered both rider and dragon.

Two forms began to shift against the back of the cave, and gradually two dragons began to form as the brownish color in their scales began to fade.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Saphira?"

"_Yes?"_

Questions from both dragon and rider began to assault the pair. So much so that Eragon and Saphira let out a vicious roar. The two quickly quieted.

"_Perhaps it is best that we start from the beginning?" _Saphira asked in an angelic tone.

So Saphira began to tell the story of what happened thus far after they take the net of the two. The amazing miracles of childbirth, to the amazing sex that they had, to the children that she loved. Eragon sat proudly and wrapped his tail around hers.

After they finished thorn was trying to hide the excitement that she had brought upon him, and murtag asked what the transformation felt like.

"_Next to nothing, the pain is intense and the joy is that of a new father looking at his first child" _Eragon answered.

Thorn exited the cave and Saphira left after him.

"Thorn, I'm sorry you had to find out this way"

"_This is because we had to fight in the war, isn't it?"_

"_No, it's that…"_

"_Yes it is, I already said I was sorry, I had no choice"_

"_While I am sorry about your position, I had loved Eragon for so long, and when this came I thought that some where the gods in the sky must love me" _Saphira and thorn sat in silence and listened to murtag and Eragon talk.

"_You know I love you" _thorn said as he sat staring into Saphira's beautiful blue eyes.

"_I know, I'm sorry" _with that she flew off and motioned for Eragon to follow her

Eragon ended his conversation with murtag and followed Saphira.

"You know thorn, they were made for each other."

"_I know… I covet that"_

Murtag mounted thorn and the two flew back to Voi.

* * *

The elven city

"Arya" An elf yelled as he ran towards the new queen.

"Be still your tongue and tell me what the matter is"

The elf ran up to her and whispered something in her ear that caused arya's eyes to widen.

"Attention every one" she waited till every one was looking at her "Get out, NOW!!"

The elves began to file out, most with questions, some with hurt.

Arya opened the door behind the throne chair, and descended into the computer lit room.

"What's the news?"

"We have a major American force headed toward our location…"

"crap… Are the cloaking shields on the island up?"

"Full power, but there is such a huge force headed towards the island, we assume that they already know our position"

"What are our options?"

"We recommend firing the laser as a preemptive strike"

"Alright let it be done, keep me posted, I'm going to take a hot bath"

"Yes madam" Arya leaves the room, and the room falls silent.

"Activate the laser," the elf says slowly

"Yes sir" say two elves; slowly slide to an old looking computer, slide in two keys and watch the screen.

The whole room listened as the old fans begin to spin and small clicks can be heard.

* * *

Mt. Helgrind

The top of the mountain split down the middle and a large antenna poked through the top. The local peasants ran away, afraid that they had angered their gods ran out of fear.

There was a low sounded humming that could be heard for miles. Suddenly plants everything began to die around the mountain. Blue orbs began to collect around top of the antenna. Suddenly a large blue light emanated from the mountain and headed for the sky.

* * *

Not bad eh? Took a long time but I found an inspiration to write again. So my life happy. Working with a kid on xbox live to write a script for his machinima, he's really happy. So that's where my efforts have been put. Next parts will consist of the epic war about to happen

Have a good week. bye


	26. Consequences

**After much looking over, I can finally claim Lune and Aeon as my own characters Woot**

**More Minor victories ^_^**

**But to the story.... Here You Go.... Yeah Something....**

**On a TV in the elven Basement**

"Cindy I'm here on battleship U.S.S. Gates, where we just witnessed a kind of destruction I've never seen before"

"Charlie. We've heard reports that the president was caught in the blast, is this true?"

"Yes, Cindy its true, the president as of five minutes ago is being considered dead."

"Charlie, what exactly hit the ships?"

"Well to tell you the truth, it was a bright light that seemed to come off the moon, it came with such a sound that I can only describe as a thousand rocket ships taking off at once. When it hit the area the ships were in it caused everything to just exploded"

"Charlie, do you have any idea if the military plans to pull back?"

"Cindy, right now I don't even think that they are thinking about it. We just lost 3 aircraft carriers, 20 frigates, 8 submarines, and 2 battleships. This is about 1/3 of the forces that we sent out. The havoc that ensued this means we will likely ask for help from other countries before we try to invade again"

"So Charlie, you are on the retreat?"

"In a sense, yes, back to you in the studio, Cindy"

"Thanks Charlie as you know we just…" An elf turns off the TV.

The elves break out in small cheers

"Everyone, everyone," The leading elf begins "I know we just stopped the forces for now, but know we won't have a way to block the ships next time. And chances are, the world is going to help them, so what's our next line of defense?"

"Do, we have one, Brigadier?"

"No, we don't, commander"

The elves begin to look at one another, and then they reflect on what they just did. Some elves begin to swear under their breath.

"Now our only hope is Eragon and Saphira and their children."

**Voi**

"Saphira, Saphira? Come on Saphira, time to wake up"

"_Eragon, is there not a human expression pertaining to "Ugly Sleep"?"_

"_First it's "Beauty Sleep…"_ Saphira cuts him off

_"So you admit it little one and thank you for the compliment but, that's all I need to stay asleep"_

Eragon leaves the room, but comes back moments later with a mouth full of freezing cold water.

"_Eragon, if you do, I will kill you." _Saphira said spying him out of the corner of her eye_  
_

Eragon takes her up on her word and sprays her with the mouth full of freezing cold water.

To which Saphira promptly sat straight up. Shook her self dry then looked at Eragon and muttered _"No mercy"_

Eragon began to back away towards the door as Saphira began to walk towards him.

Eragon began to break out in an all out sprint towards the door of his rather large house, being built to accompany dragons and all.

_"Young one is that all the speed you have then you would have been dead when we fought Galbatorix and his dragon, that is, if I were the rider and you my dragon"_

This motivated Eragon to run even faster and as soon as he was out that door to fly as fast as he could. But she was too fast and too experienced, she was soon flying next to him, even though it was his all out sprint, but she flew next to him with relative ease.

"_Eragon, give it up, I am much bigger and stronger dragon than you are." _With that she latched her claws onto his wings and flew him to a nearby field. Where she proceeded to tickle him to death.

_"Saphira, please stop, Hah haah hhhahhhaaha"_

"_Sorry my rider, maybe next time when I say I want to sleep, you might want to think about not spraying freezing cold water all over me"_

For the next twenty minutes Saphira tickled Eragon till his lungs began to hurt. At which point he made amends and she let him up. Eragon and Saphira sat with there tails wrapped around each other.

Till Saphira finally broke the silence, _"Hey Eragon, do you remember how when we were fighting Galbatorix, we used to wish that we had time to just go off to some place where we were alone and we could relax and bask in the sun and each others company?"_

"_Yeah, what of it?"_

"_It seems that after we defeated Galbatorix, our free time shot up, and after that we could hardly think of what we should do with it"_

"_Saphira we might have more time to bond since then, but I feel as though we haven't changed since then. Aside from what lune did to us and for us. I still feel like I could sit here and just stare into your eyes for ever and a half."_

" _And I you my mate"_

"Eragon, Eragon!!!!" murtagh said as he rode over the hill on what appeared to be Eragon's old horse Snowfire.

_"Murtagh? Why are you here and where's Thorn?"_

"That's exactly why I came. Can you please help me tend to him?"

"_What's wrong with him?" _Saphira asked somewhat worried for him

"I don't know, but it's bad"

With that the three took off to where Murtagh said that Thorn lay.

**In the field where Murtagh said Thorn lay**

"Thorn don't move, I went and got Eragon and Saphira"

"_Easy for you to say"_ he said sarcastically but weakly

Eragon and Saphira landed next to him, Eragon was immediately sorry for all the times they had fought. For here in front of him was one of the few things that he feared, reduced to moaning and crying.

_"Murtagh did you try healing him?"_

"Of course I did Saphira, you two were my last resort"

And with that Saphira began to examine him for the basic signs for poisoning and the flu. She rubbed over his stomach and felt a small bump.

_"Eragon, I think that he might have a tumor of a sorts"_

"_Really? Well then we need to get him to those two vets"_

"_Murtagh, we believe that Thorn might have a tumor, and they only ones who can treat him are a pair of vets in __Du Eldenvarden"_

"Eragon, just how are we supposed to move such a big dragon like Thorn to that far city?"

"_Wait, what about moving me?"_

"_Quiet Thorn, me and Saphira could carry him"_

"_Are volunteering me with out my permission, again, Eragon?"_

"_Saphira would you just leave him hear like this to die?"_ Eragon asked with pity in his heart

_"No, but remember, you are know equally with me on many levels but I decide what I want to do for my self"_ she said staring into his eyes, making sure he got the point.

"Uh, you guys before you take off, can I get a ride?" he asked as Eragon grabbed Thorn first leaving Saphira open handed.

_"Fine but do any thing besides sit there and I drop you from the skies"_ Saphira said as she bent down allowing murtagh to get on.

Murtagh nodded and climbed on, never taking off his eyes off Thorn, who was relatively weak everywhere, except his ego.

_"Wait, why is Eragon picking me up, and where are we going. I bet you I could still fly there faster than the way we're going now"_

"_Well you wouldn't be carrying over 1000 pounds of oaf would you?"_

With that Thorn stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Allowing Eragon and Saphira to ask what Murtagh did under Galbatorix.

Midway through the flight Eragon began to tire, so Saphira grabbed thorn out from under him and Murtagh jumped onto Eragon's back.

"_It's alright my rider, let me take him the rest of the way, you are clearly tired." _ And with that Saphira carried Thorn for the rest of the way

When they arrived at Du Eldenvarden, thorn was visibly sick. His scales had dulled in color, his eyes were blood shoot, and he had begun to cough up fire.

**Du Eldenvarden**

The two vets were in the library, once again soaking up as much as they could. When suddenly they were ejected from the library.

"Linda, what was that about?" as Rick asked his wife

"That would be because we finally have need of your services," said their elven guide

"Oh? What happened?"

"A dragon named Thorn is dreadfully ill, and we want you to attend to him," said their guide as he urged him to follow him to a somewhat large building they had never seen before.

When the two vets got into the building, they saw a teenager holding the claw of a dragon who was belly up on a rather large table.

They immediately began to work on the dragon. After they had seduced the dragon. They began to examine him and they came across something across belly that they thought must have been a tumor.

Mean while Eragon and Saphira were out talking with Nasuada and Arya about the up coming problems that may be coming their way.

"Eragon, I know that you and Saphira are tired of fighting, you made this dreadfully clear to us after we defeated Galbatorix, but with the recent events, can I still count on your help?" Nasuada asked looking into Eragon's eyes.

"_I won't say, I promised to Saphira that if some event ever happened like this again, that she would decide"_ Eragon said quietly then looking at Saphira

"Saphira. Would you lend us your strength in this up coming fight?" Arya asked.

Saphira sat still, her head facing the earth beneath her. Then suddenly she spoke.

"_If needed, we will lend our strength" _she ended slowly.

With that the two leaders seemed to relax a little.

"Oh, and Eragon, our elves report that a scroll was taken from our library."

_"Is it of any importance?"_

"Maybe, but I wanted to know if you saw any kull or urgals on your way here?"

_"Sorry, no"_

With that Eragon and Saphira departed from the two and several hours later headed towards the "clinic" where they had dropped off Murtagh and Thorn.

The two vets were sitting in chairs talking to Murtagh who was in a white dress and sitting on a table. On a small table nearby there was a ball about the size of a volleyball, but covered in purple blood and dark red in color and a smaller one about the size of a tennis ball, covered in human blood.

"I told you already, I don't know what he did to make us stronger, he just did it"

"Well this tumor shouldn't have appeared. And furthermore how ever he accelerated your growth, it almost cost you both your lives"

As Saphira and Eragon walked forward they could see that there were large cuts on Thorn and Murtagh's sides.

Thorn was visibly breathing better, but he reeked of a foul odor that made the dragons sleepy when they tried to approach them.

"Look, you may be able to heal your selves quickly but we just took the equivalent of a small organ out of both of you. The fact that the cocktail wore off so fast is not good, now lie down and get some sleep. And **if **you try to heal yourselves we might have to do this again." Rick said sternly

Murtagh grumbled as he went back onto the bed, and laid down.

"Well thanks for bringing them here so quickly. I would have said that Thorn might not have made it if you didn't get here when you did." Linda said seriously

"_What of Murtagh, why does he have a huge cut as well?" _Saphira asked looking back at the boy and his dragon

"He would have had two three days tops. He had one too, similar in shape and relative size. But I've never scene a tumor with this kind of growth before"

"_What do you mean?" _Eragon said as he began to fall prey to the smell.

"Rick"" Linda said quietly "Maybe we should move to a more open area." Hinting at the effect on the dragons.

"Quite right," so Rick began to talk about how the tumor tried to stay attached to the body as they were walking out side.

"This tumor actually shot out tendrils in an attempt to stay anchored to their bodies" Rick said shaking his head at the ground.

"_Well, I would like to praise your speedy work, doctors" _Saphira said looking back at the building.

Eragon felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly let it go and asked _"So how long till they can do their normal haphazard stuff again?"_

"Shouldn't be more than three weeks,"

_"Oh, thank the gods"_ Saphira said

"With a three month recovery time of course" Linda finished her husband sentence

_"Thank you both for your help, but know we must take our leave"_ Eragon motioned for Saphira to follow him, which she hastily complied with.

**In A field Not far from Du ****Eldenvarden**

_"Saphira, how do you think they got those?"_

"_Remember, it had something to do with the growth acceleration that Galbatorix had done to them."_

With that they landed in a large field where a pack of horses lay in the distance.

Eragon laid down, and Saphira curled around him. Making Eragon realize how small he was to her, but he couldn't feel more protected when ever she was around him like this. Saphira fell asleep first, and Eragon followed after he listened to her breathe for a few moments, and within moments both of the dragons were sound sleep.

**Well that's that. Ummm… I'll think of something for next chapter, don't worry.**


	27. The fall

**(27)**

The sky was darkened by a storm rolling in off the coast. A strong wind caused the trees to sway back and forth. It whipped around fallen leaves, and whistled through the trees.

Len and Aromer were flying right through it. The elves were sitting on their respective dragons, listening to the wind whip through their ears. They were very solemn.

"_Hey Nyemere, do you think that it was wise to leave Vrael and Ashbell alone together?"_

"_Len, I'm sure their doing fine"_

**(Back at the bunker)**

_"Ashbell, get off me"_

"_No!"_

The two continue to wrestle until a guard comes in and puts them on opposite of the room. Then when the guard leaves, the two begin to wrestle again.

**(Back to the parents)**

_"Len I'm sure that they are doing just find, now pay attention. We were sent out here on rumors that the twins offspring were causing ruckus."_

Aromer buts in _"Are you sure they'll be alright?"_

_"Aromer, my dragon, relax, have we wronged you yet?"_

Len and Aromer together_ "Well there was the first time"_

_"Aromer,"_ Nyemere began_ "I know that your worried, as am I, but we must put duty ahead of personal matters"_

_"Yeah but your child is not less than a month old. He could easily be hurt unintentionally"_

Aromer and Len put the elves on edge, they knew that they were still relatively young and were beginning to doubt their decision to help them. Regardless all they could do now was to look forward. But the dragons were right, Vrael could be rambunctious and Ashbell's bones were likely to still be cartilage at this point and therefore could easily be broken.

Regardless, something felt strange about this mission was assigned, for the elves were lying to their dragons about the true objective. They kept it in the back of their minds, but tried not to think about it.

The wind began to kick up again and the dragons just glided on the oncoming wind.

_"Hey Nyad,"_ Aromer began,_ "You've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?"_

_"No, no nothing's wrong"_

Slowly the dragons arrived at the location specified, but all that was there was an empty field.

_"Len?"_ Nyad began

_"It's strange, there's some one communicating telepathically below us, but I can't seem to find them and they aren't making any coherent sense"_

Nyemere coaxed Len into a dive and they landed on the field. But the grass was monstrous. When they had come to a complete touchdown, visible contact between the two dragons was not even close to possible. As the two dragons walked towards each other they soon realized that the grass was not only soft and smooth, but also a rich green, in the middle of autumn.

When the two had finally met up, Len and Aromer stared into the other's eyes and felt something bad approaching. Only when their riders called out their names did the pair respond.

Within a few moments, they had found an elf in grey clothing and in full body armor, in the middle of a large open patch in the grass.

_"Elf what is this about, and why are you here in this desolate place?"  
_

The elf lifted into a small horn and blew into it. Releasing a low sounding tone that made the dragons cringe.

Within moments they were surrounded by elves in full war gear.

_"Nyemere, you knew…" _Len said, summing up their odds

Nyemere just lowered her head.

_"Len, I'm scared"_

_"It's alright Aromer, well be okay…"_

A cold wind blew across the tops of the grass. Nyemere and Nyad slid off their dragons and looked at their dragons.

Both dragons looked back with icy stares. But to the surprise of the dragons, both their riders hugged them. Nyemere began to cry. Her tears slid down Lens scales and gradually reached his talons where it dripped onto the ground.

The elves began to unsheathe their swords, and the riders let go of their dragons. Nyemere couldn't stop crying, and despite Nyad's best efforts to console her, she couldn't stop crying. He hugged her and she hugged back, they then proceeded to walk away from their dragons. When the two reached the perimeter of the elves and kept walking away.

Len knew what ever was going on, wasn't by the choice of the Nyemere or Nyad. He held no grudge against them, and urged Aromer to feel the same. Though it was hard to when they were about to meet death.

With that Len let out a fearsome roar, the elves did not flinch. They instead ran at them. The Dragons saw it and tried to fly off.

Several elves in the back row began to string out spells.

As the dragons got airborne, large amounts of arrows were fired with uncanny precision and struck the thin membrane sending the dragons ground ward.

Both the dragons went towards the ground and landed with a hard thump.

Just as the elves stopped casting their spells, vines sprouted from the earth and grew in a way that pinned dragons to the ground.

Nyemere broke free of Nyad's hold and ran towards the dragons her sword ready, only to stop half way, hold her gut, then faint.

Nyad looked at the dragons with remorse, for even he was weeping. But he walked over and picked up Nyemere. After which he wiped his eyes and said slowly _"It was not us, and we want you to know that we both loved you" _In his heart, Nyad wanted to go over their and kill all those elves threatening his dragon. But It took every fiber in his being not to, because he knew that the same thing would happen to him, as did Nyemere.

As the elves closed in, another cold breeze blew over, large grey clouds moved overhead and caused the sun not shine, creating a very sad and depressing immage. Len and Aromer, pinned to the ground looked over at each other, and slowly said to the other, _"I love you"_

As the elves were about to begin their slaughter, a large maelstrom blew over. The elves decided to wait till it was over and then closest ones slowly raised their swords.

Then suddenly there was a loud roar above the elves, it sounded almost like the gods them selves were roaring.

The elves looked up, temporarily forgetting the two dragons before them, Len and Aromer looked up as well. There was Saphira and Eragon diving towards them. A wave of relief washed across both of them, for they knew that their mom loved them to much to let anything happen to them.

_"My children, are you okay?"_

_"Mom!"_ they both replied

Saphira and Eragon landed right next to the two and immediately began killing the elves closest to them. The elves Retaliated and began to attack Saphira and Eragon. But they were no match for the strength and cunning of the two dragons. Another cool breeze, but this time it blew away the cloud cover, and the sun shined on the dragons causing their scales to gleam.

The elves fought back but were quickly dispatched. After most of the elves were dispatched, and the others were in full retreat. Nyemere, who had recently re-awakened, ran forward and hugged Len. She wouldn't stop crying. She hugged Len so hard that she could feel the bands of muscle begin to tighten through his soft scales under her.

_"Dad, what are you doing here?"_ Aromer asked

_"Your mom and I were sleeping not to far away,"_ Eragon said pointing off in the distance._ "When we heard Len roar, we came as fast as the gods would allow us."_

Nyemere came over and hugged Eragon's neck as well continuously saying "Thank You, thank you"

Nyad was standing next to Aromer, his hand on her neck. To the rest he seemed un-phased by what happened, but between him and Aromer, it sounded like he was going to drown Aromer in a pool of sadness and gratefulness. To console him Aromer wrapped her wing around him, consoling him, but also letting the others know that he was broken down on the inside.

Eragon and Saphira, watched as their children consoled their riders.

_"They remind me of you and I, Saphira"_

Saphira nodded in agreement.

With that Eragon and her walked over to their children and healed their wings and other wounds from the fall. When they were done they hugged their children, realizing how close they had come to loosing their offspring.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an elf, whom was trying to escape.

She quickly walked over and picked him up.

_"Who sent you?!!!"_

The elf shook in her hand like a leaf in the autumn breeze.

Again she asked, _"Who sent you?"_

The elf couldn't speak; he was too scared, he then fainted in her claws.

_"Useless elf"_ Saphira said as she threw him to her side.

Then Aromer stood straight up saying _"Our kids…"_

With that every one took off, and headed towards the elven city of Du Eldenvarden.

Their pace was fast; their wings beat of that as a humming bird, and their hearts even faster. The winds now at their back pushed them. As the city came into sight, there was a roll of thunder in the background. No one had said anything the whole trip, they all knew what they had to do, and they all knew what was at stake.

**(The Palace)**

"Arya my queen, we have sad news." said an elf in messengers clothing, hiding a knife in his left hand under all his robes.

"Go on,"

"The dragons known as Len and Aromer,"

"Yes?"

"Died today in the line of duty…" Arya Stood up at the sound of this, but quickly sat back down.

Arya stared at the elf for a few moments before dismissing him.

"Crap," she thought to her self. "Those dragons. No, Len and Aromer were so young…"

"How could this have happened? Nyad would have died to protect Aromer, same goes for Nyemere and Len"

Just then she felt someone reach out and touch her mind. She immediately lashed out against it. Moments later she recognized the mind of that of Saphira. Immediately she opened her self up to her.

Within seconds Arya felt waves of scorn and betrayal beyond that of which she thought was not possible.

_"Arya!!!!"_ The sound of Saphira screaming in her head made her sick to her stomach, and weak in the knees and gave her a blinding headache.

_"Saphira, what is it?"_ she replied trying not to sound too scared.

_"What is the meaning of trying to kill my children?"_ Upon hearing this, Arya excused her self from the room.

_"Saphira, calm down, tell me what happened"_

_"You know damn well what happened… You had the grey ones try to kill Len and Aromer"_ Arya looked around the room she was in and grabbed a messenger, quickly she told him that she wished to see the commander of the grey ones.

_"Saphira, wait are they still alive?"_

_"Of course, Eragon and I saved them from their certain death, of which you are most certainly responsible for"_

_"Oh thank the gods…"_

_"Wait, your happy that you failed at killing them?"_

_"Saphira, I love the dragons. Sad as I may be for the loss of my brothers and sisters, but I did not know or approve of this"_

With that Saphira broke the mental link and began talking to the rest of the pack

_"She says that she did not order this"_

_"That's impossible,"_ Nyemere began _"All orders must be approved by her"_

**(At the bunker)**

"_Ashbell, _pant, pant,_ you win,_pant, pant,_ can we stop wrestling now?_"

_"Sure,_ pant, pant, _I win" _with that Ashbell got off Vrael and with that Vrael got in his bed, Ashbell jumped up and curled up against him and they both proceeded to fall asleep.

Moments later a guard in full armor and war gear busted in and picked up the sleeping Ashbell. Which immediately woke up Vrael.

"Hey You! put him down!" Vrael shouted as he ran at the guard, hunting knife at the ready.

The guard just sighed and when Vrael got close enough, he backhanded him, sending him across the room. Vrael struggled to get up, but the guard had closed and locked the door before he got solid footing.

"No, that's my friend" Vrael said as he labored towards the door and proceeded to bang on it.

_"Put me down" _Ashbell screamed as the guard held him by his neck.

The guard just grunted and kept walking towards the end of the hall. Once he opened the door. The air immediately felt heavier.

"Shit" he muttered.

With that he shoved something in Ashbell's mouth and forced him to swallow it.

To Ashbell it tasted worse than anything he'd ever tasted. It was like a combination of sour milk and rotten meat, quickly there after he felt very woozy and nauseous. Then he blacked out

The guard then walked out into the open, unopposed and fairly unnoticed.

Within seconds the dragons landed at the bunker. And ripped through the facility till they got to Vrael's room. Aromer ripped the door off its hinges and Vrael ran out to Nyemere, screaming, "He took Ashbell, He took Ashbell!"

Saphira, Eragon, Len and Aromer, didn't need a cue. They ran out of the compound, all calling out his name _"Ashbell!"_

By now the elf was at the city gates, and was finally noticed by the guards there.

"Sir, where do you think that you're going with that dragonet?"

The guard said some words in the ancient language, and all the gate guards dropped dead.

Aromer and Len were now ecstatic, no one noticed the man with their offspring just walk around. They were both going crazy.

Eragon could only try to console them, which was near impossible for the situation that they were in.

Then all the sudden Aromer just stopped. She took off without saying a word, and went invisible and made communication with her impossible.

With Aromer gone, Len was just absolutely heart broken.

**(Story following Aromer)**

Aromer Left and began flying towards the west, why? She didn't know, but she felt like something was there.

Upon arriving at the city gate, she found that all ten of the guards were dead. So she flew along the trail.

Several minutes later she found a lone man running along the trail at speeds that only an elf or animal could reach. She flew even faster and cut the man off. When she landed a few hundred yards in front of the elf. He kept running towards her.

When he was about to pass her she stuck her tail out and grabbed his leg. He tripped letting go of a semi large bag

"What the?" Aromer didn't for the elf to finish his sentence. She grabbed his neck with her tail, and lifted him in front of her face. Then she let herself become visible. The look on his face was perfect; it was a sick combo of hate, scared, worried, sick, and the acknowledgement that he was about to die.

_"Where is he?!!"_

The elf clawed at her tail as she tightened it around his neck. Then he pointed to his semi large bag. She walked over to the bag and there was Ashbell's limp but breathing body.

As she sat down and picked up his body she tightened her tail around the elves neck, till his head popped off. Blood went streaming everywhere from the built up pressure.

Aromer couldn't care now she had her child back. With that she flew up, her dragonet in her claws.

She soon contacted Len and let him know that she had found Ashbell and that he was fine.

When she returned to the city she began to call out Ashbell's name.

He didn't respond.

She called out his name again, and again her voice did not stir him.

So she flew back to the others, and told them of how she could not wake him.

_"Aromer, relax,"_ Eragon began _"The guard probably guy him a knock out drug so that we could not find him as easily"_

_"I agree with Eragon, you just need to relax a little, I can understand how you feel having just gotten your dragonet back, but he's safe, and that's all there is too it."_

_"I suppose your right mother, thank you"_

Arya turns the corner and begins walking towards the group.

Nyad sees her coming first and moves so quickly behind her, it was almost like he teleported.

He grabs her arm and chicken wings her, he then pulls out a knife and mutters in her ear, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now"

"One, because no matter how you hate me, I'm still your queen."

With that Nyad let her grudgingly go.

"But also because, I wanted to make sure the dragonet was alright."

Len saw here and moved in front of her blocking her way to Aromer whom was still holding the dragonet. _"After you had ordered us dead, you are no longer welcome near our family"_

"But I didn't do anything"

_"Yeah right, like I'm going to" _Eragon walked over and put his paw on Len's shoulders, and looked into his eyes and said _"If Arya said she didn't do it, then I would trust her with my life"_

Len relaxed a little and moved out of the way of Arya. She looked at Ashbell for a while, till he sneezed and regained his consciousness.

Then she said "I'm sorry for what happened here, but I wasn't connected to this in any way other than the elf responsible serves under me"

Then she turned to Eragon, "Eragon, I need your help, there has been word of a coup."

Eragon and Saphira were suddenly very interested, Arya was loved by so many, and considered a war hero by most.

_"How can we trust you?"_ Saphira asked, with her mind already set that Arya was telling the truth.

"I'm here aren't I?"

_"Well if they wanted you dead, why did they want us dead?"_ Aromer asked stroking the back of Ashbell's head, Ashbell humming softly in reply.

"I don't know, but it can't be for the good of the dragons" she replied looking off at the setting sun.

"Eragon and Saphira, if it's not to much to ask, I would like you to take me to Nasuada, she headed out yesterday to the varden's home base."

"Wait Arya where does that leave our family?" Nyemere said as Arya walked towards Saphira.

"I would suggest that you gather up your family and leave" Arya replied coldly, "I already told all of those still loyal to the crown"

"Saphira do you mind if I ride you? You do have more experience than Eragon any ways."

_" I would be glad to" _With that she bent down and allowed Arya to get on her back.

The first thing she noticed once she was up there was how soft and blue Saphira's scales had become.

Soon they took off, Nyad's pack in tow.

**(Back in the city)**

"Sir, Arya and the dragons got away."

"Its alright soldier, we know have control of the city and that means the two dragon medics, and the library" Said an elf dressed in a black robe, who proceeded to sit down in the rulers throne.

"Sir," began the soldier "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Said the strange elf in black

"I understand why you needed to get rid of Arya to become King, but why the dragons?"

"Because the dragons would likely try to kill me for killing her"

"That's the only reason why sir?"

"No, but I shall reveal this in due time" The elf in the black robe gets up and walks out the door. The soldier behind him noticed a large flame on the back of his robe. The soldier then quickly follows the elf out the door.

**(In other worldly training grounds)**

_"Don't worry aeon, you'll get it when the time comes. Now come over here so we can go take a break"_

Aeon pants but walks over to lune where he wraps his tail around her and stares into her eyes

_"Are you sure that I'll be able to get it dad?" _Aeon says looking into his big blue eyes

_"As sure as I've ever been, now this time don't think about the rock, just think about moving the rock"_

Aeon picked up one small rock in her claws, and with a few incoherent words in the ancient language and then the rock was surrounded by a purple ball then both the rock and the ball disappeared.

_"Dad I did it"_

_"I saw dear, I'm very proud, come on they will be serving dinner shortly"_ and with that Lune walked his daughter Aeon out of the training area and off to a small hall with other strange looking creatures to enjoy a good supper.

**I had another version of this but I found it was a tad bit too depressing, it involved Vrael dying and Ashbell being kidnapped, successfully and Arya dying and Len and Aromer being mortally wounded. But I like ending on a happy note. So with out further ado, **

**The end of this chapter**

**roflmao…**


	28. The Young

**It has recently come to my attention that I didn't finish this story. Lol. So ummm… where did I leave off? Ah yes, without further ado, Chapter 28. (Don't expect it to be done super fast with lots of updates just because I took a year break or so.)**

As the dragons were tracking down Nasuada, there was a cold feeling in the air.

"_Eragon, I don't like this"_ Saphira began _"To many forces are beginning to conspire against us at the same time"_

"_Saphira, I agree, but we must trust that if things grow too dire that Lune will step in and fix everything, again" _Eragon replied.

"_But, why didn't he come to save our children?"_ Saphira said coldly.

"Saphira, could you please be more careful?" Arya said as Saphira almost knocked her off.

"_I'm sorry Arya, I'm just a little steamed right now"_

The group kept moving through the skies until they saw a convoy of soldiers and carriages.

The dragons slowly flew down and got in front of the convoy.

"Dragons, why are here?"

"Soldier, please move aside, we must talk to Nasuada" Nyad said firmly

The soldier looked at him for a few seconds then looked over his soldier and saw Arya climbing off Saphira and heading towards them.

"Follow me"

The soldier led the two to a carriage. "This is her carriage. Whatever this is about, please make it short, there is a long way back to the capital."

"_Nyad, stay here"_ Arya said as she climbed into the carriage

"_As you wish my queen"_

* * *

**Inside the carriage**

"Arya? What are you doing here, why aren't you at the elven capital?" Nasuada asked as Arya took her seat across from her.

"There has been a problem" Arya said to her with a stone cold expression

"_Nasuada the elven crown has fallen in a type of Coupé. The leader of the grey ones has taken over and is trying to figure out all the secrets that my lineage was instructed to keep secret"_

"_Arya, how can I help?"_

"_I need to go to the capital with you. However, no one is allowed to know that I am at the capital"_

"I understand Arya, Guards!" Nasuada shouted "This elf is not the queen of the elves, understood?"

"Yes ma'am, would you like us to put her into custody till we reach the capital?"

The guard bean to reach for Arya and Nasuada slapped his hand down.  
"She is still an important guest; mark down in the travel logs that we picked up an elven trader for our stop here today."

"Yes ma'am"

Arya and Nasuada began conversing about lighter things but the guards and Nyad noticed that there was a very tense atmosphere in the carriage.

As Nyad began walking back to the group he had the most peculiar of feelings, it was almost like he could feel something bad was going to come. Slowly he put his thoughts aside as he got to the group.

"So is she safe?" Nyemere asked

"She's safe, but she seemed on edge and mentioned something about a secret."

"_Whatever it is, Arya has a right to keep a secret from us if she feels that it would be better that we just don't know"_ Aromer said letting her rider back on to her.

"_I know it's just that with all the bad stuff that's been happening lately, I can't help feel like there's an upcoming tragedy and we can't seem to avoid it"_

With that the group took off and began to fly to where they could find a decent meal.

* * *

**Heaven**

"_Alright Aeon, now that you've learned to move things through space now it's time for you to learn how to do it through time, and since this technique is quite difficult, you'll be learning from a master at it"_ Lune said as they sat in an empty field.

"_Is it you who will be teaching me?" _Aeon said when she suddenly realized he was gone.

In his stead was a strange looking creature that almost seemed ghost like and had no legs. The second she realized that the strange being was there a sonic boom went off right in front of her.

"_Greetings child" _the strange creature began_ "I am delta; it is my job to ensure that there is minimal damage to the time line."_

"_Why?"_ Aeon replied after getting over her initial fear and getting her footing back

"_Because then I have to go back to the timeline and fix everything. Now the reason I'm teaching this to you and not your father, is that I must approve of all people whom will eventually use this ability; otherwise you'll create a big bang like I did when I appeared here."_

So the creature began to show how to craft her abilities, thus leaving Lune with a lot of free time. Since he was confident that she was in good hands, he decided that it would be best to go to the "Tavern". The Tavern was the equivalent to a bar except it existed only in limbo, which caused a lot of strange creatures to float through on their way to their final resting place. Thus being the case the many forms of spirits that floated through made it hard to tell what anything was in there.

As Lune walked through the front door, he heard a startling "Lune? Lune!!!" Lune looked over to see one of his coworkers "Sol".

"Hey man, been a while since you been here, you fix that assignment up yet?" He said as he motioned for Lune to come and sit next to him.

"_I guess, I don't know if what I did was right"_ Lune said climbing on top of the bar stool.

"You still in that dragonet form? Whatever, what did you do that got you in trouble?"

"_I might have had a kid with one of the children of Eragon and Saphira" _Lune said finally on top of the stool.

"Let me give you a hand then. Waiter, he'll have your strongest, my tab." Sol returned his focus to Lune "Lune, I don't know what to say, so what did "He" say?"

"_He yelled at me and through me against a wall then threatened to kill her"_

"Look Lune, I know it seems bad, but you and I are family. Speaking of family how's your sister?"

As Lune's drink begins to slide towards him from the waiter, Lune slams his head on the table. The concoction hits his head and stops.

"_I unleashed a dimensional prisoner in order to get Eragon back, because I accidentally killed him, but apparently Juno was working the gate that particular day, so she brought him back and the prisoner took Tera and put her in his place. So I got jacked on that deal."_

Lune grabs the glowing purple concoction and proceeds to chug it down

"So you let me get this straight, you had a kid, locked your sister away, released a highly dangerous criminal that you once captured, killed the objective, and took the wrath of god? Sounds like a full day's work. Waiter, two more please, and hurry"

"_I probably shouldn't be drinking these, especially since I left Aeon with Delta, you know how he detests drinking anything that comes from this place"_

"Look Lune, I know that you're struggling right now, but remember that no matter what happens, you and me will be cousins, and more importantly friends. You should be glad you had a kid; it means that you're growing up, and considering that you're the youngest in the family. You still have a lot of growing up to do. Now come on drink with me, as a toast, to new family and the health of our current ones."

Lune and Sol lift there glasses and swallow the concoction. "Whew, that's strong, waiter what is this?" Sol says examining the purple residue left in the glass.

"It's made out of condensed souls, if that's what you're asking" The waiter said wiping another glass off.

"_I now know why Delta detests the drinks from here"_ Lune says trying to scrape the taste off his tongue.

* * *

**Back at Du Eldenvarden**

"Commander, we've tried everything, but we can't get through that door, let alone scratch it."

"Hrrmmm…. Let me talk to them" said the elf in the black robe

"My fellow elves, I am the commander of the grey ones. As second in command of the elven forces, when the leader dies it is my rightful place to take over. Now open the door and accept me as your leader."

"You are the one trying to take over, she told us so. Besides we were instructed by Arya before she left to completely destroy the entire building, before even thinking of this door being opened." A voice replied from behind a large metal door.

"Grrrr, Open this door right now or I will personally kill all of you." The elf shouted back

The elves on the inside of the door just ignored the group outside now. "Okay guys, if we're going to survive this, we are going to need some help. Nȅarsh have you gotten hold of any one on the U.S.'s end?"

"Yep, putting them on screen now"

"This is the Supreme allied commander, wait… how did you get this number and who is this?"

"That's not important General. Look, I know that you're confused, and probably trying to have this phone number tracked, but right now I need you to listen to me."

"I don't know why I should, Hell I don't even know who you are…"

"General, all we are asking you is to call off Operation "Crying Eagle""

"How did you know about that, it's classified beyond top secret, who is your source?"

"That doesn't matter general, let's say that were the guys trying to prevent another world war, and if you call off this outside invasion, it would really help to stabilize things in the country right now"

"How do I know that you're one of them?"

One of the elves hits a switch and the lights turn on, revealing ten elves in a large room, all working on computers hundreds of years ahead their time."

"You're, you're one of those freaks, trying to contact the enemy for mercy, brilliant ploy, but I'm not falling for it."

"General, were asking for your sake, because any force that you send here will just be annihilated. Please listen to us, ask the commander of that aircraft carrier about what happened."

"I was informed about what happened, and our position still stands, by the time this war is over, that country will be free and modernized, and all those dragons will either be dead, or stuck in cages for the rest of their lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that that's your opinion" the lead elf turns around and lifts up a black walkie talkie type device.

"What's that?" the general asks trying to stare closer to the screen on his computer.

"Nothing" the elf presses a red button on the walkie talkie and suddenly the TV's in the room that had been tuned to all the world's major news networks, suddenly switch to a report done by an elf as she shows the atrocities that were committed by the general on his way up the ladder. Including him, there were also some others in the broadcast that the elves found had done something wrong and deemed would be problems later and was best to deal with them now. In the segment, it showed how the people were responsible for not only murder, but corruption, adultery, extortion, black mail, and lying under oath. (While this is not as bad in the rest of the world, in Algeasia it's a crime punishable by death)

The connection to the general's home was also immediately cut, "let us pray that this broadcast will save us, or we are all doomed." The elf said watching the monitors say the same thing in a multitude of languages.

* * *

**Heaven**

"Lune," Delta said as aeon, and he began to exit the training grounds, "Where have you been, I though you would have been back a long time ago?"

*urk* "Sorry, I was at the tavern, I was catching up with sol."

"dad, your breath smells funny" aeon says as she covers her snout

"Lune, just per chance, did you get a **"**drink**"** while you were there?"

"I had two, and yes Delta, before you ask I do regret it."

"If my form had a neck and a head I would be shaking it very disappointedly"

"Yea? Well nice to see you again too, come on aeon; it's almost time for dinner"

"kay daddy!" Lune and aeon in tow, sputter off to the city of grey and green structures in the back ground, while delta seems to simply fade away.

* * *

**The Spine**

"_Xander! Xander! Where are you"_ Terry said as she flew through the mountains

"_Terry, I'm down here"_ Xander replied as a stream of fire shot up in the distance.

"_Xander, what are you doing down here? You haven't been home in a while" _Terry said as she flew in next to him.

"_I'm trying to locate my stone"_ He replied, he then points to a book on the ground nearby. _"Christopher Paolini says that all dragons have a stone of power in them"_

Terry looks at the writings and looks at him. She whacks him over the back of the head. _"You idiot. This human clearly has no idea what he's talking about. Why would the gods ever think that let me give you an example why._

"_Hey you know what a cool creature would be?" _

"_No, what?"_

"_I think that we should create a creature that symbolizes pure power, long life, and wealth. Then we put a big old rock in the middle of it!" _

"_Dude that's fucking retarded."_

_What the fuck makes you think that anyone could ever come up with some absurd idea. It would be like if a writer backed himself into a corner then tried to cross the plot hole with an idea as flimsy as leaf, and then tried to ride a carriage over it."_

"_Terry, how did you get so smart?"_ Xander said leaving the book and walking over to her

"_Simple my love, I can make rational decisions" _Terry said wrapping her tail around his.

"_After all this time and we still got it"_ Xander said

"_It would be easier if you would help with the dragonets once and a while"_ Xander said nipping her neck.

"_Every night I bring home 5 or so stags, it's getting hard to find them more and more each day"_

"_I know, why don't I find them tomorrow then, it will give you time to bond with them."_

"_Better idea, I found a lake deep in the woods while I was hunting a few days ago. While don't we take them there. Besides, there almost old enough to go off on their own."_ And with that Xander took off and Terry followed him shortly where after.

As they landed near the caves they could here thoughts flying out of the cave. _"No regrets?" _Terry said looking at Xander as they landed.

"_As long as you're with me Terry, nothing will ever be a mistake."_ Xander said, looking back into her deep blue eyes.

"_Dragonets, we're home"_ Terry said walking into the cave, with Xander following shortly behind her.

As she said this four white dragons came running up to the pair. _"Mommy, Daddy your home" _They all said in unison, which was shortly lived as they all began to complain about what the other had done to the other. Terry and Xander looked at each other and just smiled.

After settling all the disputes, Xander was finally able to get them all to go to sleep. Xander looked outside and saw terry sitting there, the moonlight gleaming off her scales, causing her to glow.

"_My, don't you look beautiful tonight Terry"_ Xander said walking up behind her.

"_Thanks for noticing Xander; you aren't looking so bad either." _As she turned around to see his scales begin to glow in the moon light.

"_You know, it's been a while…"_ Terry said looking back at him coyly.

"_Indeed it has. Do you think that we could do it without them noticing though?" _Xander said sitting down next to her.

"_I don't know but just thinking about it is getting horny."_ She said with a shiver.

Xander looked over at her and she looked back and their eyes met, and for what felt like forever they just sat in silence.

"_You know Terry, your eyes look beautiful in this moonlight"_

"_Enough chit chat, I need it, bad" _Terry said tackling Xander

"_Owww, stop biting."_ Xander said as she pinned him to ground

"_MOMMY, DADDY, Strate won't stop kicking me" _one of the dragonets said as they walked out of the cave.

Terry let out a sigh as she let Xander up. _"Maybe we'll get to have some fun later Terry"_

The three dragons went back into the cave and worked to straighten out everything, but by the time that they had it all straightened out, Terry wasn't in the mood anymore, so the two went to bed both horny and unsatisfied.

The next day, the two got up early and went on a hunt together. Unfortunately, like terry had said earlier, the deer population was beginning to dwindle.

"_Terry, I don't believe how much there isn't here."_ Xander said looking over the great mountain range.

"_It's because the war ended and all the soldiers went home and the human population quite literally exploded." _

The two kept flying till the edge of the forest was close enough to visibly make out.

"_I wonder what would happen if we flew over to the town and stole a few cattle." _Terry said motioning to the large cow farm in the not too far off distance.

"_I don't know terry, don't you think that the humans might get mad at us?"_

"_So, if they wouldn't over hunt the deer, we wouldn't have to take cattle to survive."_ Terry said breaking off towards the farm.

The two slowly came in close to the ground and landed as close to the back as they could.

"_This feels wrong terry, what if someone sees us?"_ Xander said looking around to make sure no humans were watching.

"_Xander what are they going to do, were the size of most of their houses."_ Terry said scarfing down one of the nearby cows.

"_It's not that it's just that, it's that I'm scared that if we get caught, I'm afraid that the villagers might tell Nasuada. Then Nasuada might tell mom and dad. And if they get angry at us they might move in to make sure that we don't do it again, and I really don't want that, cause then you and I won't have any free time, if you get my drift."_

Terry looked over at Xander, _"Xander don't worry, and that would take months for them to relay that kind of thing. Also if they do confront us, we can tell them to stop over hunting the deer."_

"_I guess"_ Xander said as he picked up one of the cows and ate it.

After their filling meal the two went back to the nest with a few cattle in tow. The sun was rising as they touched down.

"_Dragonets, Wake Up, We have a big day ahead of us."_ Xander said walking into the cave

"_Daddy, Strate won't stop fighting with me"_ Raive said with tears in her eyes.

"_Ok sweetie, I'll take care of it later."_ With that Xander nudged the other two who were still asleep.

"_Come on you lugs, get up"_ After some strong nudging, the other two were finally a wake.

"_Daddy, why did you wake us up so early?"_ One of the dragonets that were sleeping earlier, he said as he tried to get back into the nest.

"_Because you guys are getting big enough that it's time that you learn to not only fly, but how to take care of your selves." _Terry said as she picked up Kye, before he got back into the nest.

With that, Terry and Xander each picked up two of their dragonets and began to fly to the pond area as mentioned earlier.

"_Hey terry, they've gotten big haven't they?"_ Xander said as he huffed along.

"_There not too big"_ Terry replied as they began descending towards the lake.

As they touched down, they noticed that how beautiful it was around them. The water was a clear dark blue, the trees were filled with colors, and song birds were singing in the breeze.

"_Alright, First lesson is learning how to fly."_ Terry said unfolding her wings_ "Your wings are quite strong and should be easily able to support you."_

"_So, since this is your first time trying to fly, we have chosen a place where the wind is relatively strong. All you have to do is get some air under your wings and push against it. Once you do it flap them as fast as possible. Now let's see you do it."_

By the time Xander finished, Strate and Raive were both in the air, fighting.

"_Terry, would you take care of them, I'm going to help these two"_ Xander walked over to Kye and Snö

Terry immediately took off in their direction.

"_Give it up Raive, I'm so much better at everything"_ Strate said dodging a quick swipe from Raive, then quickly landing a solid hit on her belly sending her tumbling.

Raive tried to grab a hold of something in the air, but she couldn't find anything. She tried to open her wings, but they kept buckling under the on rush of air. After realizing this, she began to scream.

She began panicking, thrashing around trying to slow herself down. Slowly her screaming began to stop as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a large burst from under her. She squinted her eyes realizing two things. 1) She wasn't dead. 2) When she opened her eyes a little more, and saw that she was being carried by her mom. She looked up into her eyes.

"_Mom…"_

Terry slowly righted Raive helped her get flying again.

"_Raive, I want you to go to your father, I'll deal with __**him**__."_ Terry said breaking eye contact with her daughter.

"_yes mom"_ Raive whimpered as she slowly began to fly back to the others.

Terry watched her fly off and she immediately turned her focus to her son, who was looking over towards her, then he started to fly away from her, realizing that she probably had enough of his crap.

As he tried to speed up he stumbled… a lot, within seconds Terry was a few feet from him.

"_Mom I'm sorry, I won't do it again."_ Strate began bawling for forgiveness, but terry wasn't having any of it.

Terry grabbed a hold of his hind legs, cutting right through his tough scales. Strate let out a terrifying scream as purple blood began to gush from his wounds.

Terry wasn't done yet though. She used her powerful wings to pull him to a complete stop, where she then sunk her claws around and into his belly. Once again he unleashed a terrible scream, his eyes were sealed shut and tears were pouring out.

To make sure her point was clear Terry pulled up her arms and legs causing Strate's legs and arms to bend in an extremely painful way.

She **slowly** flew him back to the rest of the group, occasionally flexing her arms and legs to make it even more painful.

Once they got near the group, Xavier was looking away and Raive, Snö, and Kye were looking at how much pain Strate was in. Before they landed, Terry dropped Strate to the ground. Where when he landed with a hard *thud*, and let out a small moan.

Immediately Terry looked over and said _"What was that!?"_

Strate just turned his head the other way.

Terry walked over to him and grabbed his head in one of her claws, lifting his limp body a little into the air.

"_I said, "What was that"" _Terry said as she looked him right in his eyes.

Strate was still sniffling, as his tear ducts had run dry. _"I'm sorry"_

"_That's better"_ Terry said gently putting his head down.

"_Xavier, did you teach Snö and Kye to fly?"_ she said in her normal tone, making the atmosphere even scarier.

"_Yep, they were fine after a few adjustments"_ he replied in his normal happy tone.

"_Good. Now I hate to treat you guys so rough. But because we heal so quickly, this is the only way I can get you to understand. Now, before we go on, I want you to remember something. No matter what's happening to you guys better be nice to each other, because there are too many people in this world that would and will hurt you. Now what's that mean?" _

"_That we should always look out for our family"_ Snö said trying to ignore the pool of blood forming around Strate.

"_That's partially it; you should also look out for any dragon that needs help, whether they're good or evil. But our family will and shall protect any dragon that needs it."_Xavier said sternly

"_And now that Strate's wounds are finally healing up, you will learn how to find your own food, and other ways to keep yourselves alive when you're on your own."_ Terry said

* * *

**Not to many more episodes left. Yes I know it's been a while, and it's true that I haven't been thinking about this for a while. Sorry. **

**Ya…. …. Have a good day/night**


End file.
